Unholy
by Alicia Vale
Summary: Finn and Marceline have been through a lot, but nothing can prepare them for the trials of a relationship. They'll face powerful foes such as jealousy, uncertainty, and even tension between themselves. Can they stay together long enough for their love to blossom? Or will their newfound feelings be shredded before their very eyes? And who are the "Holy Ones?" Sequel to Rescue.
1. Heartbeats

**Yah yah, you don't need to tell me how badly the cover sucks D: but I CAN'T FREAKING DRAW! I have like zero talent in that field. **

_**AGAIN please check out someone who DOES have talent in that field!**_** k-el-amrani. deviantart .com!**

**Anyhow, welcome to Unholy, everybody! Will be updated on Mondays and Thursdays!**_**  
**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ RESCUE**__**...please read it, for your own good (it's only 13 chapters, 33,949 words), OR take the easy way out and PM me for a summary.**_

_**IF YOU HAVE READ RESCUE...thank you for all your wonderful support, and I hope we keep seeing more of each other as Unholy goes on! I couldn't believe how many of you said you couldn't wait for this! I have never had such wonderful feedback in my life...and that means a lot to me.**_

**Oh yah and if you can overdose on fluff…I'm afraid you might at the end of this chapter. I am not responsible for any fluff-related deaths caused when you imagine the scene I am speaking of…the scene reminds me of the song My Heart by Paramore :3**

**_THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LOTS OF MAKING OUT! Don't like it, skip those parts. Keep reading, but skip when it gets too intense for ya._  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_** PM me with any questions you may have! Or review, I guess. Whatevs.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Heartbeats**_

* * *

Finn (his wounds healed with the help of magical cyclops tears) was playing Ninja Duels on BMO against Jake (totally winning, by the way) when Marceline floated in, a seriously murderous expression on her face. Finn felt an involuntary gulp rise in his throat and set down the controller, right as Jake accidentally killed himself.

It had been a week since the...ahem...incident in the arena. Finn and Marceline hadn't seen each other since they'd gone their separate ways. Actually, Finn had been flat-out avoiding his vampire friend—and the talk he knew was bound to happen. And now she looked seriously peeved, which suggested the she knew _exactly_ what he had been avoiding. Finn bit his lip. He was, in all honesty, terrified. He knew that he definitely felt something powerful for the vampire; something more than friendship. But what if she had simply been caught up in the moment when they'd kissed? Finn knew that he wouldn't be able to bear it if she rejected him. It would be Bubblegum all over again...only worse, because this was no princess. This was Marceline the Vampire Queen he had fallen for, and she held his swiftly beating heart cupped in her hands. Maybe she didn't know it...but she did.

"I'm gonna go grab me a schnack," Jake said awkwardly, hopping off of the couch and carrying BMO out of the room. Marceline crossed her arms, floating indignantly in front of Finn.

"You've been avoiding me," she said flatly. This wasn't a very good way to begin a conversation…especially _this_ conversation.

"I know, but—"

"For crying out loud Finn, we _kissed_! Refusing to talk in front of Jake and Bubblegum, okay I get that, but not coming and talking to me? Dodging my calls? Hiding when I came to look for you? Did that kiss mean _nothing_ to you?" Finn sat there, openmouthed. Marceline...she _didn't_ think of him as a friend anymore. He was relieved, but also terrified. He had made a _huge_ mistake. "And for an entire _week_! A _week_, Finn! The first couple of days, I wondered if it was just your nerves. The next couple I was getting worried, then scared. But now I'm beyond terrified, and I'm _furious_," she stuck a finger in his chest, "all because of _you_," Finn was in shock. He had...scared the vampire who couldn't be scared? How? "What is it, huh? Is it...is it my attitude? Huh? Am I just too _me_ for you or something?" Finn tried to shake his head, but it wouldn't move. "Is it my looks? Am I not pretty enough? Is it because I'm not _pink_ and _perfect _or _young _and _fiery_?" he tried to tell her that she was beautiful, but his mouth wouldn't work. "Or is it just because I'm a vampire? You don't dig the whole 'undead' thing?" she was growling. "Well that's just plain _racist_. I used to be human, you know," Finn tried to force words to come, but only silence fell from his lips. "I really thought you were different, hero," there were tears in her eyes, and Finn couldn't raise a hand to brush them away as they fell, "but I guess I was wrong," as she turned to go, he found his strength. In a burst of passion, Finn jumped up, roughly grabbed Marceline's face, and slammed his lips onto hers. Her eyes flew open wide, Finn saw before closing his own. There was a tense moment during which the vampire did nothing, and Finn's confidence dwindled. Was he too late? Then he realized that she was melting into the kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around Finn's neck. He laid his hands on the sides of her familiar waist and opened his mouth just a little, extending an invitation.

"Whoa!" Jake was back, and his exclamation shocked the two into pulling apart. "I leave for two minutes and you two're makin' out? I'm goin' to see my Lady," he stretched out a window, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"Okay. That was weird," Marceline looked at Finn strangely. "One minute I'm mad at you, the next we're kissing. Why are we so darn confusing?"

"I have no clue, but I kinda like it," Finn wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist.

"Ah ah ah!" she put a finger to his lips and pushed him away. "We have to talk a little more first. Because we can't just rush into things; too messy."

"But _why_?" Finn whined. She smacked him upside the head.

"Because we need to be careful, you weenie. We don't want to ruin our friendship because we moved too fast."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. _Oh_," she laughed and floated in a sitting position above the couch, pulling him down beside her. "Anyhow. Finn, we've gotta take this nice'n slow. I know we've already done a lot of stuff that most couples only do after a long time," Finn blushed as he remembered the cuddling in the Caverns of Endless Darkness, "but still. We're not going past that for a long, _long_ time. Understand?" he nodded. He would have never dreamed about going beyond that point, not now. "Good. Second point; when do we inform my father about this?" Finn's jaw went slack. He hadn't even thought about that! "I'll give you some time on that one. My third and final subject; your aging. Believe it or not, you're going to grow up, Finn. That'd make a relationship a bit...awkward. If we plan on staying together that long, we need a solution."

"Bite me," Finn said immediately. Marceline laughed.

"_Bite_ you? Finn, I'd love to, I really would, but I can't. For more than one reason. One," she held up a finger, "you'd never adventure freely again, and I can't take that from you. Two," she held up another finger, "I'm afraid I might get caught up in a blood frenzy and accidentally _eat_ you. Three, you'd have to watch everyone around you die, and I can't bear to put you through that. And last but not least," she wiggled four fingers, "you'd never look at me the same way again."

"Marceline, if we were to stay together long enough to encounter that problem, I know I'd do anything just to be with you. I'd hang up my sword forever if it meant I'd get to spend an eternity with you. I'd trust you with my life; I know you'd never _really_ hurt me. I'd watch lifetimes pass me by, because as long as you're there, I'll be content. I'd never look at you the same way because if we got that far, I'd love you," he told her. She blushed, and he cleared his throat. "If we got that far," he clarified.

"I assumed. We're not in love yet; there's no freaking way," Marceline laughed. "But I think we might just get there. I'm not sure...but maybe," she smiled at him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We'll get there," he said firmly. "I can feel it."

"Good," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought it was just me," he chuckled.

"Nope."

"Good," she repeated. "Otherwise I'd feel stupid, soft, and sentimental. Vampires aren't stupid, soft, _or_ sentimental."

"Marceline, you're one of the smartest girls I know," she snorted in disbelief, clearly thinking of Bubblegum. "Instead of smart smarts, you've got adventure smarts, which gets way more cred with me. You're also completely tough; I'd never think you'd gone soft, no matter what happened. And as for sentimental? Even vampires have to be human sometimes," there was a long silence.

"...Thanks, Finn. I needed that. Nobody's talked to me like that in a long, long time," she finally said softly. Finn gave her shoulders a squeeze, momentarily pulling her into him so hard that he felt his flesh yield to her.

"I'd say it again in a heartbeat," he replied just as quietly. Her expression shifted to something angry but mournful, and he wondered if he had managed to misspeak.

"Whose heartbeat?" Marceline asked darkly, as though it was a trick question. Finn shifted slightly so he was facing her and took her hand, feeling for her fluttering pulse. It was faint, but oh so _there. _He moved her small hand to his own heart, holding it over his chest.

"Both of ours. Don't you see, Marceline? You have a heart. It's right..." he moved her hand to her own chest, "here," she looked down, then back up at him.

"I guess my heart beats for you, Finn," and as he heard her, he realized that their hearts were perfectly in sync. While he wondered at this, she placed her other hand over his heart again and clearly made the same realization. Finn allowed the hand he was holding in place to slip away from him, and they sat like that, leaning their foreheads together and taking in the mystery, until a camera flash went off. They then jerked apart and looked at the dog who was in the window, holding up a camera and chuckling.

_Wait, wasn't he going to see Lady? Has he been spying on us?_

"JAKE!" they roared, leaping up.

"Eep!" he scrambled away, pursued by the very wrathful pair of human and vampire.


	2. Cuddling

**_That new episode with Rainicorn and PB? It never happened...never...never...and neither did any episodes after it, probably XD_  
**

**_You can skip to the end of the dream, if you like; the end is all that is truly important._**

**BladeGuy9: Thank you so much! :D**

**Neverthrive: Yes, who knows how long the fluffy joy will last...well duh, me, I know when the drama starts. And yes, the "racist" part was me being hyper and trying to pop some humor in there. Oh yeah and it was a special camera, so Marceline is actually in the picture! Author powers.**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Haha I'm glad you're so happy about it! Thank you sooo much! I'm trying to give everybody speech, but because my Finnceline radar is going crazy it's pretty damn hard. Marceline's rant was a challenge, so I'm glad you liked it! And yes, Jake does take quite the beating, although I skip that part for the sake of Jake fans everywhere. Thanks again!**

**Zanegar: Thanks! :)**

**Kosmic: That line made my day, too, and thank you!**

**ZalgarTheLostHero: Thanks! It's a little boring for a bit, I won't lie, but just wait for the drama to kick in!**

**Nick the vampirekiller: Thanks!**

**Otakugirl 13: Awww, I'm happy your brain is so happy! And thank you :3**

**DH88: Thanks! :D**

**Shadown478: I have a crap phone, but I buy into the iPhone because my iPod is awesome. **

**waffle033: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Rocketeer101: Thank you!**

**Hejin57: Thanks, I really appreciate your support and I hope the comic is faring well ;D (hint hint...I've had a person ask)**

**ErroR: ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cuddling**_

* * *

After pretty much beating the stuffing out of Jake, Finn and Marceline decided that they should probably just call it a day.

"Well you can go home with your girlfriend! Messin' up my bread'n butter is grounds for a temporary kicking out!" Jake told Finn, who just shrugged. He had planned on escorting Marceline home anyhow; it seemed like the heroic and proper thing to do. Now he supposed he'd just stay there.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?" Marceline asked as she carried Finn towards her house.

"Marcie, I'm fine with it. Heck, we were cuddling up half naked on the quest," they both blushed at the memory.

"Yeah...well...this will be in an actual bed."

"I'm fine with taking the couch."

"You'd be better off on the floor," she laughed. "That thing's still a solid rock!"

"Then I'll take the floor. Anything to make you comfortable," he said firmly.

"Finn, I don't mind cuddling with you. Really, I don't. You're like a giant Hambo," she reached down and poked him. "But sharing an actual bed...that's some heavy innuendo."

"And snuggling up in our underwear wasn't?"

"Point taken."

"I hope I'm not pushing you," Finn suddenly grew worried. "Am I?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "Thanks for asking, though. What we're doing now is debating a topic of interest. And honestly, I dunno. I get the feeling that Jake's gonna regret letting you stay the night, and that he's gonna be keeping a tight leash on you from now on. This might be the only cuddling chance we get for a while."

"Oh. Hm..." Finn rubbed his chin. "That would kinda suck."

"Yeah," she smiled as they landed (kind of; she set him down and kept floating) in front of her house. "It would suck big time. What's your verdict?"

"Well, I...hm...my decision is your decision," he finally said. Marceline gave him a scornful glance as they went inside.

"You know you don't have to agree with everything I say," she pointed out.

"Well yeah...but I'm seriously undecided."

"Oh so you put all the pressure on me," she made an angry face at him and laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding, weenie. I'm not upset. I just thought you'd have more of an opinion on the subject. As I said in the stupid caves; it's not every day I offer to cuddle up to you."

"Well yeah, but..." Finn trailed off. "I thought..."

"What, that just because we had a few moments means I'll be all snuggly? Pft. Finn, you know how I am; earlier was something special, I'll admit, but for the most part, I'm not really a 'show affection' type, and I'm _definitely_ not a PDA type. Okay?" she said gently. Finn nodded, blushing a little. "Don't be embarrassed about it...it's not important," she smiled. But Finn wasn't so sure; this was a big deal to him. He didn't know Marceline as well as he'd thought he had. "Anyhow, what was that about your opinion?" she got back on subject.

"My opinion is that if Jake's going to be reining me in and you're not going to be offering this all the time, we should definitely savor it while we can. We both enjoy cuddling—don't you dare deny it—and this might be our last chance for a while. I think we should," Marceline floated on her back in thought.

"Hm...let's do it then," she decided with a grin, grabbing Finn's wrist and dragging him up to her room. "But you do have to turn around while I change."

"I would have even if you'd told me not to," she raised an eyebrow.

"Should I take offense?" even though he knew she was joking, Finn's ears burned.

"No!"

"Cool it, hero. I'm kidding," Marceline grinned, and he turned around, closing his eyes for good measure.

_My romantic life is usually screwed up, but I think I did something right here,_ he thought. _Marceline's the girl for me...I can feel it. There're only two problems, and they both go by Dad. Her dad doesn't like mortals. Mine just doesn't like anything. I don't really like _either_ of them, but I'm willing to try and get along with Marcie's if it means I can be with her. I know I don't love her yet, but I definitely like her. A _lot_. _

"Okay Finn, you're good," Marceline interrupted his train of thought. He turned around to find her wearing an oversized concert T-shirt, the design faded.

"My dad got it for me. Guess he forgot to check the tag, huh?" Marceline smiled. "I guess you'd prefer me actually _in_ the bed instead of above it?"

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable," was Finn's immediate response.

"Nah, I'm fine with it," she said easily, pulling down the covers. "I actually do lie in it about once a week...just to feel human again," she sounded a little upset. Finn went to comfort her, but she was already on the bed. As she crept under the sheets, she looked up at Finn with a smirk. "Well? Come on hero, I thought this was what you wanted," he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with her. Instead of rolling to face him, she pressed her back into his front, their legs getting tangled together. Finn settled one arm around Marceline's waist, and because she was lying further down in the bed, giving him the illusion of height, he was able to press a kiss to the top of her head. He didn't know why, but this kind of cuddling felt nice. Almost like they were doing something slightly more intimate than their cavern snuggle time; like they were declaring their new status to the world.

"Goodnight, Marceline," he murmured as he drifted off.

* * *

_"_Shut up_!" Finn's eyes burned with unshed tears as he slashed forward in blind fury. The demon dodged easily and struck Finn's head with the hilt of its blade. The hero reeled. The demon's blade rose high to decapitate him. Bubblegum and Jake pounded on the walls of their prison, screaming silently._

_"Finn!" Marceline shrieked. He rolled aside—barely. The hero staggered to his feet, already tired. He had just enough time to raise his sword and block a blow from his father. The demon pulled its blade back and swung it around, cutting into Finn's injured shoulder. He cried out and staggered back, fresh blood pouring down his arm. His father grinned and aimed a finishing blow; but Finn dodged again, panting. The quest was catching up with him. His arms burned with the effort of holding up his sword. The demon's blade dug into his right calf and he fell. _

_"Goodnight."_

_"Finn! Finn, get up!" Marceline was screaming. She sounded...terrified. Not like herself. Why was she so afraid? Finn scrambled to the side and avoided a blow that would have scattered his brains. He weakly swing his sword from the ground with his right hand, but the demon jumped and avoided the pitiful blow. Finn slowly rose to his feet, his weight to his left side and his sword in his right hand. He took a swing, but the demon easily parried, yawning just to spite Finn. Rage ignited in the hero and he struck harder, only to have a cut inflicted on his stomach as the demon danced past him, moving towards Marceline. Finn immediately jumped in the way, holding his sword high to parry a swipe at his head and blocking low to avoid a thrust. The demon bared its teeth in a grin and twirled its sword, luring Finn forward to block strike after strike after strike. When the bout was over, Finn was panting hard. He tried to aim a decapitating blow, but the demon easily parried. Finn summoned all of his strength and turned to his hero instincts._

Dodge_, and he moved to the side. _Strike_, and he twisted, landing a hit to his opponent's right forearm. The demon howled and slashed in blind fury. Finn's sword came up to parry, and the demon twisted the blades so they were both flung aside. It grabbed Finn's shoulders and he its. They staggered back and forth, Finn's teeth gritted in pure agony as his father dug its fingernails into his injured left shoulder. Finn snarled a feral snarl and, with a feat of massive strength and willpower, hurled the Prince of Games to one side. It flipped and landed in a crouch, charging again. Finn fell to the ground and scrambled for his sword. The sound of footsteps behind him pounded like waves as he grabbed his blade and swung it around, slicing the demon across the face. It hissed and kicked him aside, snatching up its own blade._

"_Foolish mistake, mortal!" the demon swung out and cut a deep slash into Finn's own cheek. He resisted the urge to cry out and climbed to his feet. "Why do you not give up? Allow your pathetic life to end!"_

"_No," Finn growled, interlocking their blades and stomping on the demon's toes. It hissed._

"_Why?"_

"_Because. I have something to fight for," his eyes slid to the bubble where Jake and Bubblegum hung, then back to Marceline._

"_Foolish!" the demon snarled again, striking his face. Finn staggered back, and the demon punched him in the eye. Finn couldn't move; he just stood there as, hit after hit, he was taken down to his knees. When the demon raised its sword, though, Finn found the strength to roll aside and painfully climb to his feet. But his arms were shaking and his legs were trembling. His mind had fizzled down and his instincts had worn out. _

_He was ready to surrender. _

_As he lowered his sword until its tip brushed the ground, he looked over his shoulder at Marceline. She stared at him pleadingly; not for herself, but for him. Then he realized; it had _always_ been Marceline._

_A bolt of strength coursing through his limbs, Finn charged forward with a shout, paying no heed to his injuries. They were mere scratches in comparison to the fire in his heart. _

_His sword met the Prince's and slammed it back into its owner's skull. The demon staggered and raised its blade just in time to parry a powerful strike that rattled Finn's every bone. Strike after strike, he drove his father back, away from Marceline. He had to keep her safe from this __thing_. The human twirled his sword and jabbed into the demon's thigh, causing it to cry out and clutch the wound. The Prince of Games looked up and Finn's eyes, his blue, blue eyes, met his father's matching ones as they begged for mercy. 

_"Not this time," Finn snarled and, in the demon's brief moment of weakness, chopped off its head. But before it died, the demon hurled its sword at Marceline. She screamed, and the agonized sound rang in Finn's ears. _

_He hadn't been able to keep his father from hurting her. _

* * *

Finn awoke with a gasp, sitting upright instantly. Marceline stirred slightly beside him, blinking up with wide eyes.

"Mm...Finn?" she yawned. He just sat there, trembling slightly. "What's wrong?" she sat up with him, the sheets cascading to bunch at their thighs as she gently massaged his shoulders on either side of his neck. Finn relaxed slightly. He was fine. Marceline was fine. They were both fine. Plus, the way she was rubbing his shoulders felt _really good_...

"Nightmare," he mumbled. Marceline slid her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well you're lucky I'm feeling affectionate," she said, and he heard the smirk in her voice. "What did you dream about?"

"The fight," he didn't need to say much else. "But...in the end...it threw its sword at you. You screamed, and I knew I hadn't been able to stop it from hurting you," he closed his eyes. Marceline sighed.

"Finn, it was just a dream," she pointed out.

"No. What if it wasn't? What if...what if it's coming back?"

"Once you defeat a demon, even a powerful one like the Prince of Games, it usually takes a while for it to come back," Marceline said.

"How do you truly vanquish a demon?" Finn asked. "I need to kill it—for good."

"I'm not sure," Marceline replied softly. "A good start would be an exorcism; lay the soul of your _real_ father to rest," Finn ignored the fact that the intent behind the body at the time of his conception had indeed been the demon. "Beyond that...it's too heavy to think about tonight. Please, let's just go back to sleep," she sounded tired, so Finn lay back down. Marceline turned and wrapped her arms around him, her forehead resting at the base of his throat and her breath warming his chest. He felt her grow still, and the comfort that she brought to him warmed him all up, from his heart out.

All the same, it was a long time before Finn could finally fall asleep again.


	3. Revealed

**ZalgarTheLostHero: You didn't. Phew! Thought I was becoming predictable XD**

**Rocketeer101: Demons can possess people, right? So the Prince possesses this one random human guy, hides for a while, comes back to the Human Kingdom, and has a kid. The Prince of Games is Finn's dad, but Finn's still human because of the host DNA. Make more sense? No? Yes? Maybe? **

**Kosmic: Me too! :)**

**He23t: :D**

**BladeGuy9: Really? That's exactly the reaction I was going for! Yes! Victory is mine!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: YEAH! I'm glad you like the pacing, and I'm sorry you're not (or weren't?) feeling well. I'm typing this in a depressed mood, so neither am I. Although probably in a different way than you...**

**Hejin57: Thank you very much! This is the fist chapter with not-so-much fluff, so brace yourself...just kidding, it's not violent. Just...neutral. **

**Shadown478: Thank you, and WHAAAAAT? ANDROIDS ARE NOT! My iPod rocks the world! I use it to write all my stories!**

**Tatgirl: :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Revealed**_

* * *

The next morning, Finn awoke before Marceline. He moved back a bit and lay there, just watching her breathe, for what seemed like an eternity. Everything about her was beautiful in those moments; the way her shoulders moved slightly with each unneeded breath, the way her eyes flickered behind their lids, the way her hair draped over her shoulders. Especially the way her lips were parted, just so. Oh how he wanted to cover her lips with his! She shifted, and he stopped his breath, fearing that he had awoken her. But no, she was simply unconsciously wiggling back into his warm embrace. Finn moved his right hand from her waist to brush back her hair so he could gently caress her cheek. She awoke in the next moment, her eyes blinking open to meet his. Her expression was soft, like a cloud. As she yawned, he grinned at her.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything cheesy," she warned immediately. Finn laughed.

"We're not in love yet; why would I do something cheesy?" he grinned cheekily. She gave him a "why are you looking at me like that?" look before he kissed her nose. She responded by blushing and slapping him. Gently, of course.

"Finn! I said nothing cheesy!" she reprimanded.

"But it wasn't _cheesy_, it was sweet!" he protested, unable to stop grinning. She groaned.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?" he said hopefully.

"Ah ah ah, you've spent your morning kiss."

"Oh," he pouted.

"Don't manipulate me."

"How am I manipulating you?" he gave her his best puppy face, and she closed her eyes.

"Did you stop?"

"Stop what?" he acted innocent.

"The face!"

"Yes," he lied. She opened her eyes and immediately shoved him out of bed. "Ow..."

"That's what you get," she replied to his pain in a very smug manner. He climbed to his feet and brushed off imaginary dust.

"So I get shoved out of bed for trying to get a kiss from my girlfriend," the word sounded foreign as it rolled off his tongue, but in a good way. Marceline floated up into a sitting position and smoothed down her rumpled T-shirt before floating over to Finn and loosely draping her arms about his neck.

"You should have just asked."

"I did."

"I didn't hear a please in there."

"May I _please_ have a kiss?" Finn asked softly. Marceline smiled and leaned in. Just as her lips were about to brush his...

"Finn?" Jake was downstairs. Marceline bit her lip and pulled away.

"I should get dressed," she backed away from Finn and started rummaging through drawers. He scowled and descended to meet Jake.

"Finn! There you are. Whew. It's nearly dawn, you know."

"Yeah. So why are you even awake?" Finn muttered sullenly.

"I was lonely without my bro!" Jake punched his shoulder. "So I thought we'd hang out, ya know, go adventuring. Just the two of us!" the dog wrapped an arm around him.

"I was actually kinda hoping to hang out with Marcie today," Finn said sheepishly. "I mean, she _is_ my girlfriend," that word still sounded strange, "and all."

"Well yeah...but can't you do that tomorrow? And where is she anyhow?"

"No, I'd prefer to hang with her today, and she's getting dressed," Jake's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head. Finn blushed. "Not like...! Urgh, we _didn't_...! She's just changing out of her PJs!"

"Oh...whew. You had me spooked for a second. Ha!" Jake forced a chuckle. Finn scowled. Jake's lack of trust was rather disheartening.

"Jake, I know _you_ like sharing details about you and your girl, but I'd rather keep things between Marcie and me between Marcie and me," he said firmly.

"Okay bro, okay! Just know that I'm here for ya, okay?" Finn relaxed a bit. Jake just wanted what was best for him.

"Hey Jake. Want breakfast?" Marceline floated down, smartly clad in a fairly conservative outfit. She had obviously heard the entire conversation and dressed accordingly.

"Nah, I ate before I came over. I hear you're spending the day with Finn," he tried to catch them in a lie. Finn started to sweat.

"Oh yeah. We planned on doing all sorts of fun stuff today," Marceline winked at Finn. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Oh. Well okay then. But be home before dusk!" Jake said, walking out. "Dusk...heehee what a funny word!" Finn heard him giggle as the door closed.

"Thanks Marcie. You really saved my buns back there."

"You'd better make it up to me," he gulped. "Start by sitting down on the couch."

"Okay..." he said confusedly, sitting down. She sat beside him, actually sat.

"We need to establish a few relationship rules."

_Uh-oh. _

"First off, we're keeping PDA to a minimum, for the sake of my dignity."

"What, are you embarrassed by me?" Finn joked. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"You know it. Second rule; we're not ready for a physical relationship yet. Nothing past kissing," Finn blushed. "That's...really all I've got."

"I've got a couple," Finn spoke up after a moment. "They're really things we already do, but we need to be more conscious of them now. For one, we need to have a mutual respect for each other. No serious ordering around like Ash did with you; joking around and asking nicely's okay though. For two, we need to trust each other completely...no secrets. Three, we need to make sure we're communicating okay. I don't want us to fall apart because we weren't talking. And four, we can't push each other around. Yesterday we were careful about that, and we gotta keep bein' careful."

"That's...actually really thoughtful, Finn," Marceline sounded surprised.

"Why say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're surprised or something," he scowled.

"I just..." Marceline began. "Why do I have to explain myself to you?" she went on the defensive.

"Because it _sounded_ like you were surprised."

"Well I _wasn't_."

"Well too bad, because I swear you sounded like—"

"_Okay_ Finn," Marceline sighed. "Maybe I was surprised. Maybe you're overreacting. Maybe I'm getting a little defensive. But now we're _fighting_ because of it."

"I'm overreac—" Finn cut himself off as he registered her last sentence and realized that she had _given in_. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to calm down. "Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just...I felt like you were putting me down," he admitted.

"Finn, I would never do that," Marceline said softly.

"I know," he murmured. "I don't know why I ever even thought that."

"Well it's okay. We're over that now, hero," Marceline put her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

A sniff came from the TV. Marceline jumped away from Finn, and they stared at the screen in shock before turning back to each other.

"Did you hear that?" Marceline mouthed. Finn nodded.

"Behind the TV," he whispered softly. Quick as a flash, Marceline had flown over and was holding a very familiar person in the air.

"Wha—Ice King!" Finn shouted, jumping up. "Why the math are you creeping in my girlfriend's house?" he decided he'd never get used to saying that word and having it associated with Marceline.

"I just wanted to see how people can have a happy relationship!" he defended himself.

"How did you even know we were together?" Marceline dropped him on the couch, which was a lot worse than being dropped on the floor.

"Jake! Jake the dog. He's spreading it all around Ooo," Finn and Marceline exchanged a glance.

"We gotta get to Bubblegum before the rumor does!" Finn exclaimed. "She'll _freak_ thinking we didn't tell her!"

"_Bubblegum_? What about my _dad_!"

"Marcie! He's not even _in_ Ooo!" he complained, not entirely sure if this was true.

"But he hears about _everything_!" she protested.

"We'll tell him as soon as we tell PB."

"...Okay," she relented, grabbing his hand and soaring out the door.

* * *

When Marceline and Finn semi-landed, Bubblegum was on her balcony, tapping her foot irritably.

"Is it true?" she asked immediately.

"Um...depends on what 'it' is," Finn said hesitantly.

"Are _you_ going out with _that_?" Bubblegum pointed at Marceline, who stuck out her tongue.

"Princess, Marcie's a person. She deserves to be treated like one. And yeah, it's true."

"Why?" was Bubblegum's immediate question. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Well you see Bonnibel, we have these little things called _emotions_..." Bubblegum shot her a death glare, which Finn was surprised to see.

"Aw come on, Peebles," she softened at the use of the pet name. Marceline gagged, and he gave her a sharp glance.

"Why _her_, Finn?" Bubblegum asked again, softer.

"Because," he looked at Marceline nervously.

"Oh here comes the mush fest..." she muttered.

"Marceline's not like any girl I've ever met," as her feet touched the floor, Finn gently took her hand. "She's fun, outgoing, and completely awesome. Her mind games may mess with my brain, but I don't really care. She actually doesn't mind adventuring with me and Jake, and...I honestly can't put it into words, but I _really _like her," there was a tense moment during which Bubblegum's angry glare darted between the hero and the vampire.

"Okay," she finally relaxed. "You two are forgiven."

"For...?" Maceline prompted. Bubblegum blushed.

"…Everything."

"Yes!" Finn was about to hug Marceline, but restrained himself to squeezing her hand. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Let's go tell my dad," she said.

"PB, can we borrow some bug milk?"

"There's some in the royal kitchens—"

"Thanks!" they sped off (paying no heed to Bubblegum as she shouted something about that milk being reserved for a banquet or whatever), and reached the kitchens in no time. Finn pulled some chalk from his backpack (why he had chalk in his backpack, no one will ever know) and drew a happy face on the wall. Marceline threw the carton of milk at it. He chanted rather indistinctly and a fiery portal opened. Hunson Abadeer was there, tapping his foot much like Bubblegum.

"Uh...hi...Dad," Marceline waved and planted her feet on the ground.

"What's this I hear about you and that goody-goody human?" Marceline shot Finn a "told ya" look.

"I'm _not_ a goody-goody!" Finn protested.

"Pft. Right."

"I thought you were on _my_ side!" Finn whined to Marceline, betrayed.

"I _am_!"

"Ahem."

"Right, right," Finn turned to Marceline's dad. "Well we're together, and there's nothing you can do to keep us apart!"

"I can _steal your soul_!"

"I'll steal _your_ soul!" Marceline shoved Finn behind her and hissed at her father. He blinked, and Finn scrambled from his protected position to watch his girlfriend (still sounded weird) and her father.

"You...really care about this pathetic human."

"This 'pathetic human' is my...boyfriend," she blushed a bit at the strangeness of the word and dodged the barb of the statement.

"You really care about him."

"Yeah Dad, I do."

"Hm...I approve," Hunson said. "After all, he did defeat me, smack my sandwich, and knowingly put on an amulet full of chaotic evil for you. Even though he _does_ have a heart of gold, I suppose I can look past it. Plus, he's an okay kid. Congratulations," the portal closed, and Marceline sighed with relief.

"I'm glad my dad approves of us being together, Finn," she said.

"Yeah, me too. I like my soul _inside_ my body, thanks," Finn smiled weakly, and she popped him into a headlock.

"Yeah, I would've kept you around even if he'd said no, but it's nice to have that weight off our chests, right?"

"Right," Finn agreed. "So..." he looked around to find the kitchens empty.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Would it count as PDA if I kissed you?" he asked sheepishly. She laughed.

"Finn, it's a lot better if you don't ask."

"I don't want you to be mad."

"I might be mad, but I'd never be able to stay that way," she said, and he hugged her tightly. "What was that for?" she asked, looking down at him (he hated that she was taller) with a startled expression.

"Just for being you."


	4. Resilient

**_I'm just giving you fair warning...I'm gonna be referencing this song in a later chapter, as it is (to me) the "Official Finnceline Song." _**

**_Song is There For You by Flyleaf_  
**

**_Hear it and PM me 'bout it if you agree/disagree with my opinion. I'll argue my point all day._**

**_You got issues with that song, don't read Chapter 23. No I don't quote it/paraphrase it/type it out (hell no!), but it is referenced. Very clearly._**

**_Just think you deserve to know...and I can't wait to share my "Official Finnceline Song" :)_**

**BladeGuy9: Thank you!**

**ZalgarTheLostHero: XD**

**Hejin57: The Prince? Oh he shows up eventually...but things move at waving snail pace here right now.**

**Neverthrive: Hm. I know it could have been longer, but I...I dunno, maybe I was tired when I wrote that? Either way, for sure wasn't my most dramatic moment. I guess I was just bearing in mind that Bubblegum probably wanted Finn to be happy and Hunson already liked Finn. I think those must have been my thoughts...and yes, yes the rules will slowly slacken as time goes on, which will emphasize the growing intimacy of their relationship. Ha! Minor spoiler.**

**Maximilian Agrippa: Public Displays of Affection. Jake's gossiping because he's jealous ;) (ooh I let you in my head! Lucky!)**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Nah, I'm bipolar so it happens all the time. Ice King says "Jake the dog" because he wants to emphasize exactly which "Jake" is spreading these rumors. Hunson, as I've explained previously, already liked Finn, so he wasn't too very opposed to the idea of his daughter going out with a goody two-shoes human.**

**Lich Lover: Wow, thanks! Um, I guess that wasn't my best moment, as you're actually like the third person to speak up about that biz. So I'll explain again (and possibly rewrite when I'm finished actually writing...I'm on Chapter 25 XD); Hunson already liked Finn, so he wasn't that against it, and Bubblegum just wants Finn to be happy. But all roadblocks leave some sort of residue...or do they...? Enter the creepy music!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Aw, thanks! That really means a lot, when people say stuff like that to me. I hope your first day was super mega fun-time awesome :)**

**Shadown478: I honestly have to think about this...um...**

**Rocketeer101: :)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Good to hear that all was balanced XD no seriously.**

**DH88: Keep on the positive side! I totally agree with you about bug milk, by the way... O.O**

**He23t: Just wait until the sixteenth chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time! Sheesh, some people…**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Resilient**_

* * *

"So how should we spend the day?" Marceline asked as she flew Finn away from the Candy Kingdom. An explosion from the Fire Kingdom caught their attention.

"Um..."

"I get it, hero stuff," Marceline said as she flew him in that direction.

_I'm lucky to have a girl who understands my responsibilities as a hero. I mean, I _really_ want to spend time with Marcie, but...I can't just abandon Ooo! Or worse...leave everything to Jake. I mean, Jake's my bro and he's a great hero'n stuff, but...he gets so distracted! I...I kinda miss him...but I do really wanna hang with Marcie alone..._

"Finn, we're here," Marceline set him down outside the Fire Kingdom just as Flame Princess flared up in front of them.

"YOU!" she glared at Marceline. "You ruined EVERYTHING!"

"Hey, hey, Flame Princess, chill," Finn jumped in front of the vampire before things could get violent. "What do you mean, she ruined everything?"

"You...you said you _like_ liked me! You hurt me and you promised you wouldn't!"

"Um...I guess I just...uh...fell...outta...like?" there was a long silence.

"AAAARGH!" Flame Princess roared, stretching into a huge flame demon and aiming a fireball at Finn. Marceline threw him out of the way and screamed as it hit her. Even though he knew that she couldn't be killed by fire, it hurt him to hear her cry of agony. And to know that she had taken the hit to save him...

He charged at the fire princess, who drew a flame whip and struck at him hard. She missed, but Finn fell back and she advanced.

_This is it. No more Marceline ever again...wait a second...I think I have a plan! _Finn climbed to his feet and fought away the pain.

"Flame Princess! Stop it! You're acting evil!" he shouted as he ran into the sparks to help a coughing Marceline up. Her clothes had been mostly burnt away, but she appeared to be alright...well, other than being too weak to stand.

"I'm acting...what?" Flame Princess shrank and looked at Finn, clearly hurt. He took a brief moment of pride in his successful plan, then swelled up in anger again.

"If Marceline wasn't immortal, you would'a killed her! Heck, you almost killed me! And for what? _Jealousy_?" Finn shouted, picking up Marceline and cradling her in his arms. "Fine then! Gimme your best shot!" he stood with his feet planted apart and his eyes fixed on those of the fire princess.

"Finn...no..." Marceline rasped, but Finn kept his gaze locked with that of Flame Princess.

"I'm not evil...am I?" he heard her whisper as she retreated into the Fire Kingdom. Finn looked down at Marceline.

"Let's get you to a doctor."

* * *

"Hm...yes, while her self-healing ability should kick in, the burns are very extensive. Additional procedures may be required," Doctor Princess said as she examined Marceline. "Finn, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room in order to maintain the privacy of your girlfriend. Regardless of your physical status—"

"All we've done is kissed!" Finn protested.

"—I believe Marceline would appreciate it most if you were to step out. Seeing her in this state could forever alter your perspective of her, and no one wants that," Finn sighed heavily and stepped back, closing the curtains as he did. Then he just sat down on the floor and rested his head on his knees, wrapping his arms around it for security. A single tear fell; that was all.

_I suck as a boyfriend. I killed her once, let her die twice, and am standing by helplessly now when I should be with her! _he balled his fists._ This bites! And if it's bad now...what's being in love gonna be like? Argh, I _hate_ that I can't be with her now!_ he slammed his foot onto the floor. _Stupid world is against us..._

"Finn?" Bubblegum was standing before him, he saw as he looked up. "Are you alright?" something in him snapped.

"No! No I'm not alright!" he exclaimed. "I'm _sick_ of watching Marceline get hurt because of _me_!" he leaped to his feet. "_Every time_ I've seen her hurt, it's been because of _me_! _I_ killed her! _I_ failed her with those riddles! _I_ was too stupid to move out of the way of that fireball! It's _all_ _my_ _fault_!" nurses stared at him, and he realized that he was right up in Bubblegum's face, glaring at her furiously. Ashamed, he shrank back. "I'm sorry PB...I just..."

"I understand," she said quietly, turning and leaving. Finn groaned and clutched his temples angrily.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Finn?" Doctor Princess was standing outside the curtain. Finn jumped up.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"She's ready for you to see her, _but_," she held out an arm to counter Finn's attempted run-in, "her condition is barely stable. She is healing, but slowly. Any physical contact will cause her extreme pain."

"Look don't touch," Finn nodded and walked in, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best, but expecting something in between. He got what he expected. Marceline was lying on the bed, her hair spread out beneath her. Her entire left side was either black or blistering, and her right was barely any better. Most of her body was under a white sheet, with her arms on top. The sheet came up to under her arms, leaving her collarbone exposed. She looked very small. As he watched, the marks marring her skin began to slowly fade away. Finn took a seat on her left side and watched as the wounds gradually faded into memory, leaving Marceline with raw red skin. Finn winced in sympathy at the sight, and finally had to close his eyes to prevent tears from slipping down his cheeks.

_All my fault. _

"Finn?" a raspy whisper came from the bed as a searching hand found his.

"Marceline!" he gasped, loosely holding her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. You?"

"You're the one who got hit."

"You're the one who's blaming yourself," and he couldn't deny her searching eyes the truth.

"I'm not okay. I killed you once and let you die twice on the quest. This is the third time you've been physically injured on my watch," he looked away.

"Finn," Marceline's gentle voice brought his gaze back around, "I'm immortal. No matter what I'm put through, I'll come out the other end. I might be shaken, but you'll see me smile again eventually. You have to have faith in my resilience. I know you _have_ faith," she cut him off as he tried to protest, "but I'm just saying...have a little more, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Finn agreed. He wanted to squeeze her hand, but knew that it would hurt her.

The curtains rustled.

"Wha...? Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed as she slid in with a bouquet of flowers with their stems encased in a white plastic cone, which somehow wasn't melting. Marceline tensed, but winced at the effort.

"I feel terrible about what I did...hurting you..." Flame Princess said softly before turning to Finn. "Finn...I was hoping we could still be friends...if you're willing after...you know...I mean..." she started to stutter a little, flickering.

"Apology accepted," Marceline said unexpectedly. Finn glanced at her in surprise, and Flame Princess smiled. "I'm not done. I accept the apology for hurting me. But trying to hurt Finn...?"

"I..." Flame Princess wiped her eyes furiously. "I was just jealous! I would never hurt Finn in my right mind!"

"...I'll think about it," Marceline said. Flame Princess' face fell, but she clearly understood that this was the best she was likely to get.

"I understand."

"I forgive you for trying to hurt me, but not for hurting Marceline," Finn said firmly. "Because of your stupid jealousy, you hurt my girlfriend," how did that still sound weird? "That's unforgivable," the princess hung her head and slowly walked out, leaving the flowers.

"Finn...really..."

"I could say the same to you," he kept her from finishing, knowing that she would say that his unforgiving attitude hadn't been necessary.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We _are_ talkin' about the same thing, right?"

"Not forgiving."

"We are."

"Good," there was an awkward silence. They exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. "Ow!" Marceline complained. Finn smiled at her. "Cut that out," she grumbled.

"Cut what out?"

"The...oh you know! The little smile!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying!" Finn pouted. "Quit it!" she pulled her hand from his to smack him gently and immediately winced.

"Marcie, you gotta chill."

"Ha ha," she muttered sourly. "Don't make me hit you harder."

"I'm not kidding. I don't want you to hurt anymore. How about a kiss to make it all go away?" Marceline blushed.

"Finn! I already said—"

"I know what you said. And I don't care," he stood, leaned over her, and captured her lips in his. She was stiff at first, but slowly relaxed.

"Ahem," Finn blushed and jumped away, turning to see Doctor Princess standing just inside the gently waving curtain. "I've come to say that Marceline needs her rest. Finn if you'd just come with me, we have a bed made up right—"

"No," Marceline and Finn said firmly and simultaneously

"I'm staying here tonight," Finn said firmly. "I mean, we both almost lost each other today," Marceline rolled her eyes at his dramatic expression. "How do you think we feel?" Doctor Princess sighed.

"I suppose it should be alright. Just be sure that you don't touch her burns; they need time to heal," she cautioned before walking back out. Finn smiled at Marceline.

"No way am I leaving you that easy."

"You're so cheesy," Marceline sighed, but she had the smallest of smiles on her face. Finn went to sit back in the chair, but Marceline pulled him to sit on the bed beside her instead. "Just because you're cheesy doesn't mean I don't want you close to me."

"Doctor Princess said—"

"I don't give a furry plop about what Doctor Princess said. _You_ are sleeping in a bed tonight," the vampire tugged her human boyfriend (that still didn't sound right) down to lie beside her. "Much better. Just don't move the sheets. We are _not_ going there yet."

"No problem," Finn replied with a smile.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Otakugirl 13: Aw, thanks! And I agree COMPLETELY with that comment.**

**BladeGuy9: Thank you! I honestly didn't expect her to get hurt, but I was just writing and POP! hurt Marcie shows up in my story. Just some random info that you probably don't need.**

**He23t: Thanks :)**

**InK-on-her0-fingers: I know, right? To...well, everything you said XD**

**DH88: Thank you; both for heeding my totally random announcement and complimenting my chapter!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Thanks! Writing Flame Princess is always a huge hurdle for me to clear because I can't really get a feel for her character like I can for Finn, Jake, Marceline, and even Bubblegum (vaguely). Yes I had Finn yell at Bubblegum even though it makes him a bit OOC because let's get real here; Finn has seriously been the reason for most (if not all) of Marceline's injuries in Rescue and now Unholy. Poor kid's a bit past the breaking point there. I don't know why I just explained that. Thank you so much! And my weekend?**

**Hejin57: I would've put a "rating may change" warning up ('cause it might), but there was no room O.O I mean really! That's not enough space for a proper summary plus warnings! of course I did warn everyone that there would be lots of making out...oh well! I'll figure it out as I go...probably with some help with you and my other reviewers XD**

**Shadown478: Could we perhaps debate about the greatest Finnceline song of all time? I vote There For You by Flyleaf! AND I have a full-blown argument!**

**Neverthrive: Haha, I could give you so many spoilers about FP right now...but I won't. And I'm actually (prepare yourself) writing a longer chapter for Drama Bombs, involving all episodes with Marcie's dad, and also, Finn's fear of the ocean will appear. So yeah. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait. The long wait, because all my writing is currently on hold due to a severe case of lonely depression. Sigh.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Um…nothing changed. I'd tell you if it did.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

* * *

Finn blinked awake to see that he was (thankfully) still on top of the sheets, and that Marceline was (even more thankfully) still under them. Noticing that Marceline's skin color had faded to a pale pink, the human slid out of bed to find Doctor Princess and ran right into Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh! Hello Finn," she looked away.

"Look Peebles, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just _really_ emotional after the thing with Marceline and—"

"I understand. I just came to tell you that Doctor Princess says Marceline can go home. According to the doctor, her burns should heal by twilight. I'm also here to dress her."

"Um...is she gonna be okay with that?"

"We used to be best friends, Finn," Bubblegum said gently. "Better me than some stranger," Finn nodded awkwardly and stepped out of the room, sitting on the floor. There was a brief argument. He only caught bits and pieces, and didn't really pay attention.

_I'm just glad she's gonna be okay. _

"BONNIBEL!" Marceline's outraged and embarrassed cry resounded. Finn jumped to his feet.

"Everything okay?" he called tentatively.

"Um...just don't come in," was Marceline's rather awkward reply.

"Please!" Bubblegum added. This just made Finn more curious, and only his immense respect for Marceline's privacy kept him from peeking.

"Okay you're good!" it seemed to be eons before Marceline finally gave him the all clear. He poked his head in to make sure before striding into the curtained room.

"I'll just go make myself scarce," Bubblegum said awkwardly, hurrying away. Finn looked at Marceline, who was sitting up on the bed, dressed in simple denim shorts and a cropped red tank top—clothes that wouldn't aggravate her burns too much. Her feet were bare as she kicked them around.

"Funny how a normal day can take a turn for the worse with us," Finn joked. Marceline smiled.

"We're trouble magnets," she agreed playfully, floating over and removing his hat.

"I'm not fighting you," Finn crossed his arms. The vampire pouted.

"Lame," she taunted, tossing his hat onto his head so it flopped over his eyes. When he put it on properly, Marceline was upside down in front of him, her lips level with his as her hands fought to keep her shirt in a decent position.

"If I'm so lame, why do you hang around with me?"

"Because you're adorable," her breath smelled like strawberries, but he kissed her before he could have any flashbacks. As she deepened the kiss, she forgot her shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. The article of clothing flopped down over them like a blood red tent.

"Um..." an extremely flustered, furiously blushing Bubblegum was standing rather awkwardly between the curtains she was holding apart. Marceline and Finn quickly pulled away from each other. Marceline smirked and flipped around, Finn closing his eyes before he caught a glimpse of her bra and opening them when the danger was over. He blushed as he realized that her arms were still around his neck.

"Yes?" Marceline snapped, plopping a nearby hat on her head. "Would you care to explain why you just interrupted a fantastic kiss?"

"I...um..."

"Well?"

"I wanted to know if you would need any help getting home..." Marceline's glare softened.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Thanks for the offer, though," she replied.

"Okay then," Bubblegum slipped out again.

"Now where were we?" Marceline tightened her arms around his neck.

"Ah, we were just leaving," Finn took her wrists and stepped away. Marceline pouted, and he subtly inclined his head to the gap in the curtains, where nurses were peering in and giggling.

"Perverts!" she accused the nurses, who hurried away. The vampire stuck a finger in Finn's face. "We will continue this later."

"I'll hold you to that," he smiled and gently took her hand, pressing the back of it to his lips.

"You're such a sap," she smirked.

"Good things you like saps."

"Guess it is."

"Now let's get outta here before the mushiness eats us alive," Finn suggested, jutting a thumb towards the door. Marceline laughed and followed him out, floating. She took his hand and they flew out a window.

"So...wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Finn, we can only do this whole stupid 'open heart' thing if you cooperate."

"Uh...okay," he was clueless before a thought struck him. "You mean about you getting hurt? _Again_?"

"Bingo."

"I dunno. I guess I just realized that I'd rather drown in an ocean than watch you get hurt," she wiggled him around viciously until his eyeballs rattled.

"Don't _ever_ say that, weenie!" she told him, her voice slightly fearful. "Don't you _dare_ take any stupid risks for me! I'm immortal, remember?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Finn pressed a hand to his mouth, nauseous from all the jolting about. "Okay I'm good. Marcie, I'd take _every_ stupid risk for you."

"As sweet as that is..._don't_. I'm immortal, okay? Accept it_. I can't die_! You need to preserve your own life!"

"No," he replied firmly. Marceline stopped, grabbed him under his arms, and held him up in front of her face.

"'No?'" she asked incredulously.

"No," he repeated, staring beyond her eyes and into her very soul, where he saw a very shaken vampire. She was almost...afraid.

_Vampires don't feel fear. It's part of our charm, _he remembered her saying.

So how could she seem so afraid?

Then he got too distracted by her presence before could think on it, and his arms went around her slim waist as her arms wrapped under his and held him up. And with nobody to interrupt them, Finn thought for sure that he'd finally get to kiss her like she deserved to be kissed.

But no, of course not. That would have been too easy.

"Get a room you two!" Jake said. They broke apart to see the dog riding on Lady Rainicorn's back.

"(They do look adorable though!)" she said in Korean.

"Lady! No! You have to be on my side!"

"Haha, what'd she say?" Finn asked.

"Nothing."

"(Jake, tell them or you won't get anything from me later!)"

"What? Lady!" Jake whined.

"(If you want me, you have to translate. No translation, nothing from me. And I do mean _nothing_.)"

"Um..." Jake blushed a little.

"Come on man, what'd she say?" Finn prodded.

"She says you two look adorable..." Marceline chuckled while Finn blushed.

"Thanks," the vampire said with a fanged grin.

"Yeah. Thanks," Finn agreed as Rainicorn and Jake began to fly away. "I thought you'd protest to being called 'adorable?'"

"Me too! But Jake's girlfriend on our side while he's still somewhat against us? Pft, that's just too good!" they landed by Marceline's house.

"Haha, yeah! That is pretty good," he agreed as they headed inside. Marceline closed the door behind them.

"Ready to finish what we never can?" the vampire asked.

"Always," was Finn's immediate reply. She slid her arms around his neck and gently brushed her lips against his. Finn immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers. Her hand slid up under his hat, and his palms spread across the small of her back. They pulled each other down to the couch, side by side. When Finn tried to scoot a little closer, they fell off and onto the floor with a thud. Marceline laughed into his mouth as they rolled across the floor, a tangle of bodies. When Finn finally had her pinned, she ran her tongue along his lips and—

_Knock knock knock!_

"Ugh," Marceline groaned, shoving Finn off and floating to a standing position. Her hat had long ago tumbled away, and now she appeared very disheveled, with mussed up hair and crooked clothes. Finn noticed how red the skin on her stomach looked, and wondered if them kissing like that had been such a good idea.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't be like that," Marceline tugged his hat down over his eyes before letting him pull it back into place. "I'm fine," she leaned in for a kiss, and as their lips were about to touch...

_Knock knock knock!_

Marceline pulled back and crossed her eyes, walking over to the door and opening it to be assaulted by something purple and...lumpy.

"LSP!" Finn cried.

"Ah! Get it off!" Marceline shouted. "Before I kill it myself!"

"What the lump? Finn is lumpin' _mine_! Lump off! You hear me_? Lump off_! Stay the lump away from Finn or I'll lumpin' kill you!" Finn saw Marceline's fangs inching closer to LSP's "neck" and swiftly interfered, throwing LSP across the room and gently touching Marceline's shoulder when the vampire tried to pursue. LSP landed on the couch. Hard. Marceline hissed furiously, and Finn saw that her face was all scratched up.

"LSP, why would you attack Marceline?"

"Because, Finn! She's using her vampire powers on you! You want these lumps, not that," Marceline hissed again. "I can set you free!" she produced a wooden stake.

"LSP, you've gone insane!" Finn cried, sweeping Marceline behind him, much to her obvious embarrassment.

"No Finn! I'm gonna free you!"

"I don't like you, I like Marceline," Finn insisted. "LSP, if I liked you, even if I was under a spell, would I do this?" he turned around and kissed Marceline as passionately as he could. Behind him, he heard sobs, and broke away from the kiss. Marceline whimpered slightly and pouted at him. "LSP, don't cry..."

"EVERYONE HATES ME!" she shot out of Marceline's house like a bat out of the Nightosphere.

"LSP...ugh! I just screw everything up!" Finn smacked his own forehead.

"Not _everything_," Marceline moved his hand and smiled, leaning in to kiss him, but he caught her lips first. Before Finn knew it, he had her back against the wall. She tasted like everything from his dreams; adventure and danger, summer and winter, day and night...and strawberries. Apples and strawberries. She tasted crisp and warm, sweet like honey. And he was addicted to her.

"Hey, LSP just ran outta here crying. Hope you guys didn't have anythin' to do with…" Jake trailed off at the sight of Finn pressing Marceline back against the wall. "GAH!" they jumped apart and stood side by side. "Aren't you two a little young for that?"

"Jake, I'm fourteen," Finn said. "I can do what I want with Marcie," he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well alright. But always use a—"

"_JAKE_!" Finn's whole face turned brilliant scarlet. "No way are we doing _that_!"

"Yet," Marceline whispered in his ear, and he blushed even more.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Finn squeaked.

"Hm...okay. Come on, Finn, let's go home."

"What! But...!" he shot Marceline a forlorn look as Jake pulled him away.

"No buts, Finn. We're going home."

"What if he wants to spend the night here?"

"What if I say no?"

"What if he's his own person?"

"What if—no more what ifs! Come on Finn," Jake used his stretchy powers to bind Finn to his back and trotted out, stretching huge to wade across the expanse of water.

"Jake! This whole day, all I've wanted to do is take _one more step_ in kissing Marceline! Why d'ya gotta ruin everything?"

"Oh come on Finn, don't be like that..." the human ignored him. "Come on. You're like the blink of an eye to her! I just don't want you gettin' hurt."

"All that can hurt me is being away from Marceline," Finn sighed. Jake looked down in slight shame. "How would you feel if someone ripped you away from Lady?"

"Um...well Finn that's a little different..."

"Why? Just 'cause you and LR are in love, or more physical? Come on Jake, remember when you first fell for her? Remember that?"

"Hrgh..."

"Jake, please...I need to be with Marceline."

"No."

"What!"

"I said no. She's just gonna hurt you, Finn. You two _can't_ be together. You'll keep aging, she won't. Neither of you are thinking about that. You don't wanna end up being looked at like the Ice King, do ya?"

"I don't care."

"What!"

"Marceline and I talked about it."

"And what'd you decide? That you'd talk about it when you got there? Finn, this is insane."

"Yeah, insanely awesome! Jake, I think Marcie's really the girl for me. I haven't ever felt like _this_...not for PB...not for Flame Princess...it's not fast love. It's something slower…something I can really take the time to enjoy."

"I never shoulda let this happen," Jake muttered.

"Jake, listen to me. Home is where the heart is, you told me that once. Well my heart isn't here anymore...it's with Marceline. Just let her spend the night, Jake. You and BMO'll be there. It's not like anything'll happen. If fact, let's invite all our friends! Let's have a slumber party!"

"Oh man..." Jake smacked his own face. "What've I done?"


	6. Of Slumber Parties And Stuff

**Nick the vampirekiller: :)**

**Kosmic: Yay! :D**

**radicaldizzytacos: Yes, poor Finn indeed...**

**Shadown478: WHAAAAAAAT? Although I'm honored...WHAAAAAAT? Marceline is so much cooler! Finn deserves a queen, not a princess. And he shouldn't be ever-battling to save his love from the pathetic Ice King; Marcie could take him out with a swing of her ax bass! I reserve the rest of my statements for the purpose of a longer debate :)**

**BladeGuy9: Nope, never XD**

**InK-on-her-fingers: :D**

**Hejin57: Thank you! And if I may, the question everyone's wondering about...when will the comic get back on track? It feels like it's been a little while. I hate to seem like I'm pressuring you (I'm not trying to, I swear), but...**

**Guest: Don't we all? XD**

**He23t: Yes he has.**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: 'Sokay. And all I really have to say at the moment (its 7:50 AM on a Wednesday as I type this) is thank you so much and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I tried my hardest to be realistic about it all, and I'm glad I did okay.**

**Neverthrive: Haha, I'm tired too, so I wouldn't be able to write out a super long response to your longer review, so it's a good thing your review was short! And yes, I too hope I snap out of my mood soon. I REALLY want to post Drama Bombs but I just...I'm not finding my muse anywhere. Hm.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Of Slumber Parties And Stuff**_

* * *

"Yeah now! Here, at the treehouse! Hurry up!" Finn hung up the phone. "Okay Jake, I already called PB and Flame Princess…had to accept her apology but oh well! Are you still on the phone with Lady?"

"Uh...heheh..." Jake was blushing furiously. "Yup."

"'Kay dude. I'll just call Marceline and we'll be all set!"

"Whoa no! _I'm_ callin' _her_!" Jake exclaimed. "Lady, I gotta go," he hung up abruptly. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"_You'll_ just forbid her from coming!"

"You..._you'll_ just smooch over phone!"

"You mean like you were just doing with Lady?"

"That was different!" Jake whined, blushing.

"Well I'm already calling Marceline so HA!" Finn held the phone that had previously been concealed behind his back to his ear. "Hey Marcie!"

"Um...hey...Finn. Nice argument there..."

"Oh. You...heheh...heard that?"

"Finn, what do you think happens when you dial a phone?"

"Hm...oh..." he nodded in realization. "Anyhow, you wanna come over and spend the night with me, Jake, Lady, PB, and Flame Princess?" he asked. "Please," he added in a whisper. "I don't think I can handle everyone without you."

"Oh don't go all mushy on me, you sap," her voice was playful.

"Just hurry," Finn smiled. "Miss ya!" she hung up and he laughed.

"Aw, you two're still in the honeymoon phase," Jake elbowed Finn, his anger forgotten.

"Wait wait wait, we are not! We're not all lovey-schmovey like you and Lady!" Finn protested, blushing.

"Yeah, whatever man," Jake smirked. There was a very, very, very long, awkward, tension-filled silence, broken by a sugary sweet voice.

"Are we late?"

"(Yes, are we?)" Bubblegum and Rainicorn entered without knocking, followed by Flame Princess.

"Nah, you're not late. You're way early!" Jake said, wiggling his arms in the air.

"Heh. Yeah!" Finn backed away from the two approaching princesses.

"Hey weenies, what am I missing?" Marceline swooped in through a window, setting down her ax bass and floating down between Bubblegum and Finn. The princess snorted.

"Not much," Finn pulled her in by her waist. "Just a lonely boy missing his girlfriend...wow that sounds funny."

"Does it?" she asked. "Because I think it sounds just about right," she leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay love doves," Jake shoved them apart from across the room with his stretchy powers and received matching glares. "Time for party games!" they looked over to see everyone else sitting in a semicircle around a bottle. "Truth or dare! Don't do it, you gotta...spin the bottle and kiss someone! Three chickens!"

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this...?" Marceline groaned quietly to Finn as they say down. He shrugged as Jake spun the bottle.

"Dare."

"Okay Finn! I dare you...to kiss Princess Bubblegum!"

"I'll use a chicken, partly because I don't like her that way and partly because she's my friend and I don't want her shredded into little pieces."

"Uh...you know you only have three of those, right dude?"

"Whatevs. I don't wanna do it," Marceline kissed his cheek.

"It's a dare," she said. "I don't mind...too much. As in I won't _actually_ murder her."

"I still think it would be wrong for me to kiss anyone else," he spun the bottle.

"Dare!"

"PB, I dare you to drink one of my mashed-up milkshakes."

"How bad could it be?" she asked with an innocent smile.

But that was before she was presented with a light blue, rather lumpy confection still in the blender. She gulped, tipped it back, and downed it.

Then she ran for the bathroom.

"_TOO SWEET_!" she screeched. Marceline giggled a bit, then covered her mouth. Finn gasped, then grinned.

"Marceline...? Did you just..._giggle_?"

"What?" she blushed. "No!" was her denial.

"No way, you did! Ha!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, blushing even more. Finn chuckled a bit. "What?" she asked sharply.

"You're adorable when you're mad..." that one clearly caught her off guard.

"Wait, what?"

"Um...did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," there was an awkward silence. "You really think that?"

"Uh-huh," he braced for impact, but only received a brush of lips against his cheek.

"That's kinda cute, hero."

"Ahem! There are other people here!" Flame Princess pointed out. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"So..._sweet_..." Bubblegum staggered out and sat down, clearly dazed.

"Okay Peebles, spin," Finn smiled. She reached forward like a zombie and spun the bottle.

"(I'll take a dare, please.)"

"She says dare," Jake translated for the crowd.

"Lady Rainicorn...I dare you...to...go in the closet with Jake for five minutes and not kiss him.

"(I will try my hardest to abstain.)"

"Yeah, what she said," the two headed into the closet.

"So...what do we do while they're in there?" Finn asked after a silent moment.

"Play spin the bottle!" Flame Princess suggested eagerly.

"Um...I'm the only guy."

"Then this will be an extremely interesting game!" Bubblegum put in, clearly recovered.

"Two against two," Marceline put her hand on Finn's shoulder. "And that's actually the dare punishment, so we have a legitimate reason. You two just want to kiss Finn."

"But—!"

"No buts, Bonnibel."

"Hrgh..."

"Let's play Cloud Hunt instead!" Finn said excitedly.

"Nah..." Marceline grinned. "Let's play music!"

"Huh?" Finn asked. The vampire grabbed her ax bass and smirked. "Oh, play _music_! Right," he started to beatbox.

"But I don't have a musical talent!" Flame Princess exclaimed.

"Sucks for you," Marceline said without sympathy. Bubblegum picked up BMO (conveniently nearby) and began to push his buttons, quite literally. The tiny computer giggled.

"Hmph..." Flame Princess sat on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Hm..." Marceline played a few chords. "Can't sing anything...too emotional."

"Aw, I'm touched!" Finn stopped beatboxing to say. She threw a nearby bowl of fruit at him. He dodged, of course, and they kept going.

"Five minutes and no smooches!" Jake cried as he and Rainicorn tumbled from the closet. They immediately locked lips. Everyone else (well, except Flame Princess) stopped playing.

"Ahem," Marceline cleared her throat, interrupting them. Finn could tell that she was proud of getting some revenge on Jake for continually interrupting her and Finn. "Can we get the game over with?" everyone sat back down in the circle. Lady Rainicorn spun the bottle.

"Truth."

"(Okay Marceline. Hm...have you and Finn ever considered having a future together?)"

"She says, 'have you and Finn ever considered having a future together?'" Jake translated. Marceline blushed.

"Um...well we talked about it a little in a round-about way and...I guess I've thought about it a lot so..."

_She's...thought about it? That's awesome! I've got a girlfriend—huh, still odd...I'm just gonna start pretending I don't notice—who actually thinks we have a future together! Guess I'd better start thinking!_

"But guys! You've been together less than a week!" Jake protested.

"(Honey pie, let them have their dreams,)" Rainicorn kissed the top of Jake's head. "(You remember how we were when we first met?)"

"Oh...heheh...yeah. Sorry guys, I guess I'm just a little overprotective of Finn."

"It's cool," Marceline waved it off.

"It is?" Finn asked. She gave him a look. "What?"

"Cool guys. Wanna just skip the rest of the game and head right into pillow fights?" Jake asked.

"Sounds great," Marceline smiled.

"I call Rainicorn!"

"I call Marceline!" Finn said immediately. Everyone then looked at Bubblegum and Flame Princess. "Um..."

"I call Flame Princess! She's got way more firepower," Jake finally said. Everyone groaned at his attempted joke.

"Okay. Guess we'll take PB," Finn shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmph!" she frowned.

"Let the pillow war...begin!" Jake said dramatically, hurling a pillow at Marceline and twisting into a donut to avoid Finn's retaliation.

"(Ah, this is so much fun!)" Rainicorn exclaimed, dodging a pillow swung by the Vampire Queen.

Much striking and dodging ensued, but all in all, Finn's mind and heart weren't in the fight. The whole time, he was watching Marceline. He got quite the beating for his shameless admiration, but once the fight was over, he also got a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise, I'll make sure we get some private time at some point," Finn told her.

"Yeah right," Marceline snorted.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Finn declared. "Marcie and me first!"

"Whatever man—wait _what_!" but Jake couldn't stop them as they ran into a closet and slammed the door.

"Finally," Marceline sighed.

"Finally," Finn agreed before pulling her in by the waist and pressing his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back hard, biting his lower lip gently. Finn pressed her into a wall and felt her open her mouth, a clear invitation.

"Guys, we decided that this is unfair," Bubblegum opened the closet and they broke apart, glaring at her.

Finn took the step beyond glaring.

"Aw come on! Can't we have like _two minutes_ to kiss in peace?"

"No," said everyone except Lady Rainicorn.

"(Why not?)"

"'Cause they'll tongue it up, babe," Finn and Marceline blushed furiously.

"(So? Sugar plum, we do that all the time.)"

"Yeah, but they're just kids!"

"Ahem, thousand year old vampire here," Marceline pointed out.

"But Finn—"

"(Honey bear, let them be. They remind me of us.)"

"Well okay. But they still can't kiss in front'f me!" Jake crossed his arms. "Hrmph."

"Okay," Marceline dragged a confused Finn behind Jake's back. "We'll kiss behind your back!" he whipped around.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it! Now let's watch this dumb movie," he pulled out Heat Signature 7 and popped it in. Everyone arranged themselves in random seats, with the only one big enough for more than one person being occupied by Jake and Rainicorn. Finn plopped himself down in a chair. "And don't you dare sit in his lap!" Marceline stuck out her tongue and floated on her stomach above Finn's head.

"So..." she whispered in his ear at a particularly suspenseful part, making him jump. "Wanna finally get away?"

"You bet!" he whispered back, shivering as her lips against his ear curved up in a smile, her fangs gently scraping his skin. She silently slid her hands under his arms and lifted him, flying him out the window and up to the roof.

"Now where have we been?" she asked as they sat down under the starry sky. The vampire floated up briefly and landed sideways in Finn's lap, her head turned to watch him. Finn slid one arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her—

"HEY DUDE watcha doin'?" Jake's giant head was suddenly between them, and they fell apart.

"Gah! _JAKE_!" Finn screamed, leaping to his feet while Marceline just kind of sat there in shock. "What is your _deal_? I know you're protective of me, but'cha gotta let go, man! Marceline and I need to have some private time of our own! I let _you_ have your private time with Lady! Is it too much to ask for some private time for me?" he shouted himself hoarse. Jake's eyes filled with tears. "Wait man, I didn't mean—" but Jake was already gone. Marceline floated up and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck from behind.

"Well I'd feel guilty if I kissed you now," she said softly.

"I know," Finn sighed. "I shouldn't have gone off on him like that."

"Let's go apologize," Marceline moved to his side, gently took Finn's hand, and flew them down and into the house. Everyone averted their eyes. Jake was cuddling up to Rainicorn, who was gently kissing the top of his head and whispering in Korean.

"Can I have a moment alone with my bro?" Finn asked. Everyone immediately cleared out. Marceline gave his hand a little squeeze before she left, and he smiled gratefully at her. Walking over to Jake, Finn sat beside his brother and sighed.

"When we found out what a demon sired me, you were quick to say that I was still your brother. You knew that no matter what Bubblegum said about DNA and sciencey stuff, I'd always feel guilty about being born of a monster, and you comforted me. You kept me sane in the most uncertain of times, and you're more of a brother than any of my human relatives could have ever been."

"Well...yeah. So?"

"You know everything about me, and I know everything about you. Except for why you're acting like this. We _know_ Marceline, we _trust_ her. She's our friend. She helped me rescue you, for glob's sake! Without her, I never would have even gotten out of the Forest of Helplessness. So why are you being so..." Finn couldn't find the right word, and hoped that Jake could infer.

"You're my bro, Finn. Marcie'll be your first real'n serious girlfriend, and I don't want you two movin' too fast. She's a thousand years older than you, and she's gonna be here a while after you're gone. I just don't want her hurting you 'cause you two got too physical too fast."

"Jake, she never would hurt me. We've talked about how physical we want things getting, and we've established a point that we won't go past. We'll talk about going past that, maybe in a couple years or whatever. When I'm old enough to handle it."

"When will you be old enough, Finn? When Marceline's too young for you?"

"No, probably when I'm like sixteen or whatever," Finn replied honestly. "A couple years. Jake...I don't wanna screw things up with her. I want to make sure we last for a long time."

"You thought about marriage?" Finn's ears burned.

"_What_? I'm _way_ young for that! Maybe in a couple years."

"So you're serious about her."

"I'd give up adventuring to be with her."

"...Okay, Finn. Fine. I accept the apology you're tryin' to get around to, and I accept that you'n Marcie want some freedom. Just talk to me a little, 'kay? Keep me in the loop. I don't want details...I just wanna know that my little bro's happy."

"Thanks dude," Finn fist-pounded his brother. "You ready for dinner?"

"Always!" the dog wagged his tail.

"I'll order pizza," Finn picked up a phone as Jake waved everyone in.

"Hello, Ooo Pizzeria, you name it we've got it," said a very bored female voice.

"Yes I'll take one small candy pizza, one small ice cream pizza, and one large cheese pizza—extra sauce," he said. "Oh yeah, this is Finn the human."

"Oh!" the voice sounded a lot less bored now. "They'll be right over, free of charge for _you_."

"Thanks," Finn hung up and turned around to come face-to-face with Flame Princess. "Um...I'd kinda like to go see my girlfriend," something flashed in the eyes of the princess, but she forced it down and stepped aside. Finn walked over to where Marceline was talking to Bubblegum and put his arms around the vampire's waist from behind. She jumped before leaning back against him, the back of her head on his chest as she tucked up her legs and just floated there. Bubblegum moved on to speak with Ranicorn.

"Hey," Marceline smiled.

"Hey yourself. You talk to Jake yet?" she shook her head. "You should."

"You warm him up for me?"

"'Course," he grinned at her. "Now go talk to him."

"I'll talk to him later," she leaned up for a kiss, and it practically hurt him to pull away. She pouted. "Not until you talk to Jake," she stuck out her tongue and floated away to where the dog was playing BMO. The computer left with Marceline's arrival and toddled over to Finn.

"Hello, Finn! How are things going?"

"Eh, okay I guess. I mean, I just totally spazzed out on my bro and I'm never gonna get to _really_ kiss Marceline, but at least I have you guys around," Finn looked on the bright side.

"Pizza!" called the feminine voice from the phone.

"Well that was fast," Finn headed down and outside. A rather young, pretty, humanoid witch was smiling at him, tossing back her chestnut hair and batting her green eyes. Finn frowned. Was she...flirting? Didn't she know that he had a girlfriend? He looked up at the treehouse to see Marceline watching him. He smirked at her, but hoped that she sensed his worry.

"Just sign here, sweetie," the witch set the pizza down and rolled up her shirt to expose her stomach.

"Um..."

"What's going on out here?" Marceline asked sharply, floating out.

_Thank glob!_

"I'm trying to get myself a man, thanks. And who are _you_?" the witch asked snidely. Marceline snarled in a feral manner.

"I just so happen to be Finn's _girlfriend_. Haven't you heard?"

"No."

"Well it's true," Finn said firmly, putting an arm around Marceline's waist and trying to kiss her cheek. She seemed to sense his intentions, however, and turned her head. His lips crashed onto hers, and they barely noticed the witch flying away. Finn's senses were set ablaze as she gently tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, and he permitted his hands to rub roughly up and down her sides, exposed thanks to her cropped tank top.

"The pizza's getting cold!" this was Bubblegum interrupting them. Marceline pulled away, scowling, and hauled Finn up through the window. He barely had time to grab the boxes from the ground.

So the six—well, seven if BMO was included—of them chowed down on pizza, with Marceline draining the red from the sauce of Finn's pieces before he ate them. Jake shivered at their behavior, but Finn didn't really know why. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong...

"Man, I'm stuffed," Marceline sat back in the air and patted her stomach.

"I'll say!" Finn laughed. "We just ate half of a pizza!" she smirked at him.

"You callin' me fat?"

"What? _Never_!"

"Good," she kissed the top of his head, "'cause then I'd have to kill you."

"Okay guys, time for bed! I'll bring up a few blankets so we can all sleep together.

"Marcie and I get the bed," Finn reached up and felt across her stomach until he found her hand. She squirmed a bit, and that's how he discovered that the great Vampire Queen was ticklish.

"Hm...well okay, but only 'cause I've got the inside scoop. And no stripping!"

"Wha...? You _told_ him?"

"Well he's your big brother! I need to get on his good side, and he asked what happened," Marceline defended herself.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Flame Princess asked.

"Oh, Finn'n Marceline were on the quest to save us and they got in their undies to cuddle," Jake summarized.

"Jake, that's not how it happened," Finn's face was burning as he spoke. "We were both covered in spider guts and really, really wet. And uncomfortable," he explained. This didn't calm the murderous expressions in the princesses' eyes, aimed right at a very uncomfortable vampire.

"Uh... I think it's time for bed," Jake said awkwardly.

"I'll say," Finn agreed hastily. Marceline hauled him up to the bedroom, cackling. She proceeded to hurl him onto the bed flat on his back, pounce…and curl up on his chest like a cat. When Jake stretched up with a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms, Finn simply shrugged as much as he could. Jake began to make beds on the floor and, as the girls (and BMO) arrived in the bedroom, Finn laid an arm over the beautiful vampire who was cuddling up to him. She yawned, exposing her fangs. He would never say, but he thought that she looked very innocent in that moment.

"Night everybody!" Jake was lying on the floor in a pile of blankets, Rainicorn curled around him. Flame Princess and Bubblegum each had their own blanket heaps.

"Night."

"Night."

"(Night!)"

"Night," Finn said, nudging Marceline. She didn't budge. "Marcie. Marcie, I know you're not asleep. Marcie…" he drew out her nickname and she rolled off of him, grumbling. He smiled and tugged one of his numerous furs over them as she pressed herself back into his chest. "Goodnight," and even though he didn't see, he knew that she was smiling.


	7. Clouds

**Hey, wanna know how to make me smile? Review, favorite, alert, do something! As of now, about 300 people have thoroughly checked out my story, sticking it out 'til the end. Please, feel free to subscribe to it ;3**

**Guest: You made me laugh! Congrats! :D**

**He23t: Oh for sure!**

**Neverthrive: Hm, I've never thought of her that way before...I just think she's kinda bland to be in Adventure Time. Her one big trait is that she throws temper tantrums, but other than that, no personality. Everyone else has a semi-clear personality! FP is a pain in the ass for me to write because I can't "see" her personality at all! I feel like I've said this before. Have I? Huh. My memory sucks. Jake, yes, having him hold a grudge forever would be kinda dumb. Interesting, but at the same time just flat-out dumb. Jake's not that kinda guy, plain and simple. Thanks for the offer...might just take you up on that someday. Not today (a hug has set me back in my place), but...possibly someday. **

**BladeGuy9: Thank you! :)**

**Hejin57: Aw, thanks! And I will stay tuned like a stalker to his or her prey. I'd know...I'm stalking my friend! XD I'm not even kidding; it was the funniest thing last year...but whatevs though. Point is..._I'll be watching you! _XD (I get seriously creepy when I'm hyper...sorry)**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: That tension gets majorly important later on. I really try to give her dialogue, because hey, she's awesome. The party games were certainly a chore to write (I've never played any of them), so I'm glad they were good. I'll be referencing Rescue plenty, just a heads up, so yeah. I like to reference previous events until I'm blue in the face. I tried to ensure that the witch was a believable character, and I'm glad she was somewhat realistic. Flame Princess' reaction? Heehee...yeah. As for the ending, I do try. Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**Shadown478: Murderous? Haha remember that! Bubblegum is way too uptight for Finn. He needs someone who won't call him weird if he puts his head in her lap! Someone like...oh I dunno...a certain vampire with an appetite for music and the color red?**

**DH88: Heehee, me too!**

**smiley-guy: This ones goes a little more slowly, but the drama will come! I guarantee! Stay tuned!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Yeah! :D**

**Ashagon: If you ever need an explanation, just ask. :)**

**Tatgirl: Heehee...**

**Otakugirl 13: Bitch, for sure. That's actually why I made her a witch! Congrats on making the connection! I totally agree about the whole PDA thing and never having been in a relationship...I am so there. Um, the MAJOR drama bomb appears in Chapter 16! We're like halfway there. This story goes a little slow at first, but I've already written out some scenes, and WOW. Dramatic. They're few and far between, but HUGE man!**

**Colizuma: Aw, thanks!**

**Guest: The wait is over, then! :D**

**The Dwelling Insanity: Thanks, and awesome name, by the way!**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Clouds**_

* * *

Finn awoke to the familiar feeling of Marceline cuddling up to his front as he lay on his side. But then who was behind him...? He craned his neck and saw a flash of orange. She wasn't touching him, but her body heat was intense.

"GAH!" he leapt from bed, and all three girls (Princess Bubblegum had been curled up as his pillow) sat up.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Marceline asked confusedly.

"_Them_!" he pointed, and Marceline started to growl.

"If I turn around and there isn't an empty bed, I am going to be very angry. One...two..." as she began to count, the princesses scrambled away. "Much better. Other than _that_...how'd you sleep, Finn?"

"In my own bed, with a beautiful vampire next to me? I should be asking how you slept."

"Exactly how you did..."

"Restfully and dreaming," they said in unison, smiling at each other.

"Okay. We gotta cut out this lovebird crap," Marceline said.

"Agreed," Finn shivered. "If we weren't us, I'd barf watching us," Marceline laughed.

"Yeah!" she seconded his motion.

"Okay. Starting tomorrow, no more of this cutesy schmuff," Finn nodded.

"Wait, tomorrow? Why not now?"

"'Cause it's kinda fun to watch you squirm," he smiled.

"Aw...I'm touched," she poked his gut and he gently tickled her sides. "Ack! Finn! Cut it out!" she managed through her laughs, squirming. When he finally let her have some time to breathe, he smiled at her and she smacked him. Her cheeks were flushed and the occasional giggle still slipped from her hastily covered mouth. Finn knew better than to say she looked perfect, but she was pretty darn close.

_How much closer to perfect can you get?_

"Finn?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't zone off on me, man!"

"Sorry, Marcie," he apologized, shaking off his trance.

"'Sorry' don't cut it, kid," she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Breakfast!" Jake charged downstairs at the scent of something cooking. Marceline hesitated, and it was left to Finn to fill the tiny gap. He did, of course.

"We'd better go eat," he said softly.

"It had better be red," she grumbled in reply. They headed down, where Jake was passing out plates of waffles. To Marceline, he handed a bowl of strawberries.

"M'lady," the dog said as he presented the largest plate of waffles to Rainicorn, who giggled.

"Finn," Bubblegum said softly. "I just wanted to apologize for...well, everything," she averted her eyes.

"It's cool, PB. As long as it doesn't happen again," Marceline nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, me too," Flame Princess agreed.

"Still cool," Finn shrugged. She smiled.

"Thanks, Finn."

"No prob," he said in reply.

"Oh and if you _ever_ let it happen again..." Marceline closed Finn's eyes. When he blinked them open, Flame Princess and Bubblegum had fainted, and Jake was white. Rainicorn was obliviously behind her waffle heap. As Jake regained color, Finn frowned.

"What happened?"

"I just showed them one of my many faces," Marceline said calmly.

"Oh. Cool."

They ate breakfast in silence.

"So what's the agenda for today? Wanna go monster slayin' or somethin' like that?" Jake wagged his tail.

"Sounds awesome!" Finn cheered.

"(I think it sounds fun!)" Rainicorn nodded as she finished her waffles.

"Count me in!"

"Um..." Bubblegum and Flame Princess, who had awoken in the middle of the meal, exchanged uncertain glances.

"We'll just wait here," Flame Princess decided.

"Mmkay," Finn shrugged. "Let's go guys!" the four of them headed out of the treehouse. Rainicorn took off flying, Jake stretched into a huge dog, and Marceline picked up Finn. "Hey, I think I heard something about a...an ice troll attacking the Cloud Kingdom!"

"You makin' that up?" Jake asked.

"Uh..."

"Cool," Jake hopped onto his girlfriend. "To the Cloud Kingdom!" and they flew up into the clouds. Landing on a particularly fluffy one, they spread out.

"Oh Finn!" a cloud knight floated up. "Thank glob you've arrived! An ice troll has attacked our kingdom and taken our princess!"

"Told ya," Finn muttered. Rainicorn giggled a bit.

"Where's the ice troll, cloud knight?" Jake asked.

"It's taken shelter in the Cloud Caverns."

"Oh yay, caverns," Marceline rolled her eyes. Finn snickered a bit, and she elbowed him.

"Awesome. Thanks cloud knight!" Jake said. "Now which way are the Cloud Caverns?"

"That way," he pointed left.

"Thank you!" the four heroes headed off, and a huge cloud cave soon looked before them. "Well. That was fast."

"(Yes. Yes it was.)"

"Okay everybody!" Finn spoke up. "Let's go!" they entered the cave and looked around. "Man, it is _dark_ in here!" he felt Marceline grab his hand, the sensation of her particular hand so familiar to him that he barely stiffened for a fraction of a moment with the surprise.

"Ah!"

"Jake, it's me. Grab Rainicorn."

"How? I can't see her!" Marceline released Finn's hand to snap her fingers, and a flame lit in her hand.

Jane sang his scream song in pure shock.

Before them was a monster. A very _large_ monster. It roared, and the flame flickered. The beast was made of ice, with a blue beating heart visible in the center of its chest. It was shaped like a jaguar, and stood on its hind legs. Its claws were huge, as were its fangs. In a birdcage made of ice above the troll's head was a humanoid made entirely of clouds. She wasn't like LSP, though; her lumps actually formed a shape with arms and legs, a rather chubby humanoid form. She even had hair made of cloudfluff! It floated around her head like a halo.

"Marcie, stay here and keep us lit!" Finn ordered. "Everyone else, CHARGE!" but the ice troll froze them all with its breath. Marceline held the flame in her hand to the ice that encased Finn, and it flared brighter before melting his ice. Marceline staggered in the air. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," she waved off his concerns. "Go!" he charged at the troll again, cutting off its tail as it tried to strike him with the appendage. The ice troll roared and swung a paw, but Finn leapt atop it, running up its arm. He thrust his sword into its blue heart, and it collapsed, shattering with a screech.

"Well. That was rather anticlimactic," Marceline commented.

"Uh...if that means super easy, then totally!" Finn grinned.

"Whatever," Marceline unfroze Jake and Rainicorn, sinking down to the clouds soon after. "Ugh..."

"Anybody have something red?" Finn asked urgently.

"(You're forgetting who I am. Things don't need to be red to begin with...)" Rainicorn turned a cloud cherry red. "(I make them that way!)"

"Thanks LR, even though I have no clue what the hex you just said," Finn nodded his thanks along with his verbal appreciation as Marceline drained the red from the cloud. She sat back, smiling and licking her lips.

"Much better."

"Um, hello? Kinda stuck up here!" Cloud Princess called.

"I got this," Finn said.

"You totally don't."

"I don't," Finn admitted to Marceline as she grabbed his free hand (he was still holding his sword) and flew him up. He swung his blade at the icy bars, shattering them. Cloud Princess flung her arms around his neck.

"My hero!" she squealed. Finn looked at Marceline uncomfortably, but she seemed fairly okay with everything. "My father will be so happy!"

"Um...okay then. Can you show us how to get there?" Finn asked. Cloud Princess nodded.

"Follow me!" they headed out in what appeared to be a random direction, Marceline carrying Finn for speed, because Cloud Princess was flying fast, and because they often had to go over many gaps in the clouds. It wasn't long before they reached a huge cloud castle. The door swung open before them, and cheering erupted. Cloud people were dancing everywhere. The Party God was present, as well.

"Finn the human! You have rescued my daughter. How may we thank you?" Cloud King boomed.

"By throwin' us an awesome party!" Jake interrupted Finn as the human opened his mouth.

"Very well," music began to blare.

"Jake!" the Party God said in his snarling voice. "Again win my favor, and I will grant you another wish," he said before howling.

"Yeah!" Jake grabbed Rainicorn and they began to dance. Finn shrugged and joined in, but noticed that Marceline looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Marcie?" he shouted.

"I'm not too into this kinda thing," she gestured to the wildly thrashing cloud people.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Yes please!" they pushed through the crowd and slid out the doors. Marceline took Finn's hand, and they floated up to sit atop the castle roof, their feet dangling over the edge. The sun was directly above them, so it was a good thing Marceline had her hat. Its wide brim shaded her entire body. Finn wanted so badly to lie back and bask in the sun's rays, but he knew better. He didn't want to hurt Marceline, and she would be hurt if he flaunted his humanity before her eyes.

"I love it up here," Finn said, peering down. He could see swirls of clouds, and below that...

"It's amazing," Marceline whispered.

"Ha, I'm thinking of something...cheesy," Finn nudged her with his shoulder.

"Ugh, you sap!" she smirked and nudged him back. "I thought we agreed no more love crap until we actually love each other?"

"That's why I didn't say it," he smirked.

"Loophole," Marceline sang playfully, grinning.

"So...I was talking to Jake the other day and...man this is awkward..." Finn laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go on ahead," Marceline urged.

"He asked if I'd ever thought about marriage, and...let me know if this is too personal...but I wondered if you'd ever thought about it...with...another guy?" he didn't mention names. Marceline closed her eyes.

"Finn..."

"Because I mean, I just thought that I'd like to know if you'd ever gotten real serious before, and..."

"Please..."

"What?" he asked, laying his hand over hers.

"...Ash," she whispered quietly. "It was with Ash. We...he...he proposed and I said I wasn't ready...a month later, we broke up. I don't want that happening to us, Finn. Please say you didn't do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? Never!" she cracked a smile. "But seriously, Marcie. I didn't do anything stupid this time, promise. Okay?"

"Okay. Sounds like the party's dying. Wanna go back down?"

"If you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"And if you promise to tell me what happened with Ash," she stiffened. "The guy's a fat buttface. I think I deserve to know what he did to my girlfriend," Finn pointed out. Marceline sighed.

"Okay fine. I promise to tell you at some point. But not now. Let's not spoil today."

"Mmkay!" Finn said as she grabbed his hand and swooped down again, but he couldn't help but wonder…

Why had Marceline _really _said no to Ash's proposal?


	8. The Suitors

**In here, I am under the assumption that Finn reaches Marcie's cave the Memory of a Memory way, not the Heat Signature way. It'll all make sense later; promise. Also remember...**

**_Burning Low was a FANFIC!_  
**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! :D**

**Colizuma: Indeed. Marceline's restraint will be brought up full force in later chapters, too.**

**ilikeKorn: I've never heard of that group...**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: The agreement? Oh you'll see...you'll see. Or maybe not, I dunno. Yes I can tell that you enjoy references. It would have been disastrous, especially after the morning's incident. I honestly adore when Finn and Marceline talk about times that aren't the present; they're either planning a future together or reflecting on their lost loves together. Either way, the experience strengthens their relationship. I hope you have a nice whatever too! XD**

**Hejin57: The questions will never end...hahahaha! :D**

**Shadown478: Good question; the episode with pregnant Lady never happened. It screwed up my plot too much. Also, Finn needs a girl who's into adventuring and music. Someone he can really spend time with...someone who has time to spend with him.**

**Ashagon: Thank you!**

**DH88: Always nice ta hear :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: :D**

**The Dwelling Insanity: I wish my friends would call me something besides my actual name...**

**Ashagon: Um, that would be a spoiler for a while down the road. Like past 30 chapters far.**

**Neverthrive: That be the truth. More action will show up, as will drama, but for the most part, this is very much a sappy romance chick flick. Sorry for that reference, I recently reread Now And Forever (sheesh, talk about author screw-ups! I must've found I dunno how many mistakes...) and am flipping out over doing a sequel. This isn't REALLY a sappy romance chick flick; I can't go without a sprinkling of action! Ash? Die in a hole? That dishonors the poor hole!**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Suitors**_

* * *

After skipping out on the end of the party, Finn and Marceline headed to the vampire's house.

"We alone?" Finn asked as they went inside. Marceline closed the door.

"Yup."

"Ugh, finally, some private time!" he groaned as he sank onto the couch (he swore the thing was made of concrete).

"Finally," Marceline agreed with a fanged grin. Finn gulped at the way she was looking at him.

Then she was straddling him, her legs folded on either side of him as she planted herself firmly in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"You," she said, "are about to discover why you don't keep a vampire away from her boyfriend," Finn barely had time to register what she was saying before her lips crashed onto his.

He realized that this felt _amazing_—and not just because of the hungry way she was attacking his lips with hers. _She_ was kissing _him_, not the other way around. He squelched any lingering fear, any residual doubt, and returned the kiss with so much force that Marceline's grip on him momentarily slackened. Finn let his mouth open completely and finally, finally, felt her tongue slide in. It was hesitant at first, probing his mouth, but slowly grew more confident. Finn rose up and fought back against the intruder, tightening his grip on Marceline's waist. Somehow, they ended up lying on the floor, with Finn on top of his vampire girlfriend. He wanted so, so badly to go farther, but knew better. It was just the hormones talking. He did, however, summon the courage to move his lips from Marceline's and trail them down her neck. She whimpered, and he returned his attention to her mouth. Her cool hands slid under his shirt, just to where they could brush against his waist, but went no farther in either direction. Both of them were exercising extreme restraint. Finn didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back his instincts, but he didn't want to be the one to break off this passion. One of them had to, though, so it was with reluctance that he sat back, resting his weight on her thighs. He had to take a moment to get his breath back, to calm his pounding heart. He felt like he was going to explode with the waves of emotion crashing through him.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Marceline sounded puzzled and breathless.

"I..." Finn swallowed hard. "I don't want us to lose control and do something we'll regret," realization flashed in her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, it was pretty tough to hold back," she smiled sheepishly, "so I'm not going to oppose your decision," Finn sighed happily with the relief and stood, reaching down to help Marceline up.

"Thanks for understanding," he said softly.

"Thanks for realizing," was her reply. "Let's not do that again for a while."

"'Kay," Finn agreed, still just a bit dazed.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Well, we didn't exactly get to see Heat Signature 7..."

"What! You stole it from the treehouse?"

"Love how you assume I didn't have it to begin with," Marceline stuck out her tongue, "but yeah, I stole it."

"Hey! Stealing is wrong!"

"You're adorable," Marceline chuckled. They curled up on the couch together, Finn sitting normally and Marceline curled on the couch beside him, her head on his shoulder. Finn was surprised that she wasn't floating, but grateful. He loved it when she was actually grounded. She looked human to him then, and it made him feel better about himself. Like he wasn't alone. She warmed at his touch, too, and that made him smile. Her heartbeat was audible, but only just as it pounded louder with their closeness. Finn knew that his was beating rapidly in his chest. Just the sight of the vampire could set him ablaze with strange feelings.

_I guess my heart beats for you, Finn. _

Well Finn's heart beat for her, that was a fact. It sped up when she was around, slowed when she wasn't, and stopped completely when she touched him, if just for a moment. He was drawn to her inexplicably; what was it about the vampire that fascinated him so? He knew the answer, he did, but it was too wondrous to truly grasp, because he was drawn to the entirety of her being.

"Finn, you zoned again."

"Cram it!"

* * *

When Finn woke up on Marceline's couch, he realized that he was stiff all over.

_That's what I get for sleeping on a pile of rocks. _

He was about to sit up, for he was on his back, but realized that Marceline was snoozing soundly atop him, smiling peacefully in her sleep. Finn carefully slid one hand around and rested it around her waist, which caused the vampire to sigh softly and snuggle into him. Finn grinned. He hadn't realized that he could elicit _any_ reaction from an unconscious Marceline, and the understanding that a simple arm around her waist was so comforting to the vampire that she just _had_ to snuggle into something made Finn feel quite pleased with himself—smug, even.

Marceline yawned, showing off her fangs, and blinked open her eyes.

"Hey," she slurred.

"Afternoon," he greeted. Marceline smiled.

"Evening," she corrected, and Finn realized that the sun was indeed setting.

"Ah crap! Jake's gonna be flipping!" Finn tried to sit up, but the vampire refused to budge. "Marcie!" he whined. "I want to stay, I do, but Jake—"

"Has his own girlfriend," Marceline said firmly. "I'm sure they'll be fine without you for one night..."

"Marceline! I don't want Jake to forbid me from coming over here!"

"Okay..." she moved, and the comfortable warmth that shouldn't have been warmth, the light pressure...they were suddenly gone. Finn nearly whimpered, but bit his lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Always," she kissed his cheek before floating up to her room. Finn sighed heavily and headed out, using one of the rowboats she had put there for him.

_I wish I could just live with Marceline. Whoa wait, where did _that_ come from! We just started dating! No way are we ready for that step! I mean, I'd love living with her, but we're _not_ ready. All we're really ready for is kissing. And cuddling. But nothing more. No stripping, _he blushed at the very thought (not to mention memory) of his girlfriend without clothes, _no living together, no nothing. If we stay together for a few years...I dunno. I guess it depends on what Marcie wants,_ he tied the boat to a dock built by somebody who had owed the vampire a favor and started walking, then running. _I mean, I like having a say in things, but I really don't want to boss her around like Ash did. Man I hate that guy...I just wish I knew what he did to Marceline so I could hate him for an even better reason. _

_I just hope I never become like him. _

_I'm afraid that I might start taking Marceline for granted...and forget that she's a real person, someone to be treasured above the world. I...ah, if only relationships were as easy as adventures! _

Finn tuned out his own thoughts and just ran, listening to his feet as they pounded against the ground. Before too long, he reached the treehouse.

"Jake!" he panted, exploding into the bedroom and awakening his brother. "I'm sorry man! I...we fell asleep watching a movie and...I just..."

"Take it easy, Finn! I thought you were just spending the night there," Finn groaned and fell face first onto his bed.

"I should've."

"Take it easy," Jake sat beside him and patted his back. "I needed to talk to you anyhow. You see...Finn, ya gotta sit up to see," the human obliged. Jake stretched his arm into fifteen tiers. "Relationships have tiers, and this is the specialized system I'm gonna use for you and Marcie. Most people would use other tier orders, but you'n Marcie're different. Tier one," he pointed, "is hugging. Tier two is smooching. Tier three, which you're at, is cuddling. Tier four is using tongue when you smooch," Finn turned bright red. "You hit tier four?" Jake shouted. Finn nodded, and his brother attempted to maintain dignity. "Okay then. Tier five is when you guys go out on a real date."

"So...I gotta take Marceline on a date? Sounds easy enough," Finn shrugged.

"No, Finn! Dates are nice, with dinners and dresses and dancing! Not wolves," Finn scowled.

"Oh..."

"Big oh. Tier six is when you two start spending extended amounts of time with each other, like spending a few days at the other's house. Tier seven is the hardest one; your first major break-up or almost break-up fight."

"What! We gotta fight?"

"Oh yeah. Every fight you survive brings you closer. Lady and I got past it easy. Tier eight is when you make up after the fight. Tier nine is when you guys start getting more confident, and get a little more touchy-feely'n stuff," Finn's face flushed red. Tier ten will be when you say 'I love you' for the first time, and tier eleven will be when she says it back. Tier twelve is when you propose successfully, thirteen is when you have doubts, and fourteen is when you get hitched."

"What about tier fifteen?" Finn pointed.

"You stay away from there!" Jake shouted.

"Um..."

"Sorry Finn. Tier fifteen is when you guys finally, you know, _do it_," Finn blushed again.

"Oh..."

"Now if you just stick to my tiers, you and Marcie should have a happy and healthy relationship."

"Which tier are you and Lady on?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well we're a little different Finn..." Jake blushed. "Only tiers left for us are the three marriage ones," Finn's faintly lingering blush darkened again. "Which reminds me..." Jake pulled out a box and handed it to Finn. "You think it's okay? I really wanna propose to Lady."

"Really? That's great dude!" Finn exclaimed as he opened the box. The ring was gold, with a heart-shaped diamond. When Finn picked it up, the words "I Love You" shimmered in cursive on the band. "It'll be great."

"Thanks man," Jake carefully placed the ring back into the box. "But you know that I'm gonna move out when we get married, right?"

"Wh-what?"

"Finn, when I get married, I wanna have a few little pupsters to raise. I think I'd like to do that with Lady in our own home, not here with you and BMO."

"Oh..." Finn frowned. "I...guess I never thought about you moving out before."

"It'll be fine. Who knows, maybe you and Marcie'll be ready to live together!"

"Why wasn't that a tier?"

"Because that's something that nobody can predict," Jake shrugged. "Now we'd better get to bed. Night, Finn."

"Night."

* * *

When Finn awoke, the first thing he noticed was an uncomfortable emptiness all around him. He had grown quite accustomed to spending the nights with Marceline at his side, and it hurt his heart to realize that she wasn't here now.

"Good morning, Finn!" Jake grinned and put a plate of eggs on Finn's stomach. The human moved the food down to his lap and sat up.

"Jake...? What's going on?"

"Heheh...what do ya mean, buddy?" the dog offered a weak shoulder punch.

"You never make me breakfast in bed."

"Just...trying to be nice."

"Um...okay," Finn shrugged and took a bite of eggs.

"I can't take it anymore! PB's dad announced that she's up for marriage, and suitors are traveling from all corners of Ooo to see her!"

"So?" Finn kept chewing.

"She wants you to be her personal guard to keep away the Ice King!" Finn spat out his eggs.

"What! No way! Marcie and I just started dating, we gotta spend time together! When's this all start?"

"Noon."

"What!" Finn shouted, throwing his plate at the wall. "I was gonna take Marceline out on a date today!"

"Orders, dude. What can ya do?"

"Disobey?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Finn, we're heroes. We have to listen to princesses."

"Ugh, fine...but I got some terms."

* * *

"Marceline gets to see me whenever, I get to help you make your final decision, and when this junk's all over, I get the whole castle to myself, to do whatever I want."

"Well...um..."

"Bubblegum, if you don't agree, then I'll have to refuse."

"Okay fine!"

"Yeah! Thanks PB!" Finn hugged her briefly. "Jake, go tell Marcie!" the previously unnoticed dog ran from the bedroom.

"Thank you for doing this, Finn," Bubblegum smiled, holding a pink clipboard to her chest.

"Yeah, whatevs," Finn shrugged, picking up his own (blue) clipboard. "Let's see your first suitor!" a poorly disguised Ice King walked in. "Wha—Ice King! Get outta here!" he fled in terror. "Okay. Who's next?"

"Um...the Lord of the Marsh," a duck waddled in.

"No," Finn said immediately. "He looks suspicious. Next!"

They went through endless suitors before Marceline showed up.

"Marcie!" Finn dropped his clipboard and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay! I get it, ya missed me!" she laughed. "Now let go of me!" he obliged and picked up his clipboard again. "Where're we at on the list?"

"Um...Night Prince," a young man with skin and lips the color of the night sky, white eyes, and night-colored robes that twinkled as though they held tiny stars entered. A hood was over his head, but he lowered it to reveal a mane of black hair. Bubblegum looked very starstruck.

"Please, call me Night," he said in a deep voice, his smile barely visible.

"Okay..." she replied in a small voice.

"Tell us about yourself," Finn said, noticing his friend's clear interest. "Why do you want to marry Princess Bubblegum?"

"Well I hail from the distant Night Kingdom, where all is dark. I was engaged to our rival kingdom's heir, Day Princess, but my father permitted me to seek out my wife elsewhere. I had seen the lovely Princess Bubblegum before, but only from afar. When I heard she was to be wed, I knew the opportunity was too good to pass up."

"Hm..." Finn frowned. "What can you offer the Candy Kingdom should you be made its king?"

"Alas, I have no treasure or skills, only the love in my heart and the hearts of my people," he replied gently.

"Okay that's cool and all, but what can you offer to the future queen?" Marceline pressed, examining her nails. "After all, she needs someone with good morals," there was a hidden barb in that, aimed towards Bubblegum. Finn sensed it, and saw the princess stiffen.

"I can only offer her my love for all our lives," Night smiled. "And, of course, my hound's firstborn, should the poor dog ever find her significant other," Bubblegum's eyes filled with stars.

"Pretty fancy cloak ya got there," Marceline noticed.

"Oh this? These are simply my everyday clothes. They contain real stars," Bubblegum shook away her stupor.

"B-but that should be—!"

"Impossible?" Night cut her off and chuckled, causing her to blush. "Never question what is real, my dear, simply accept."

"Okay, time's up, bye-bye," Marceline shoved him out. "Do we have a winner?"

"He was the last one, so we'd better," Finn said. "We had fifty-three suitors, and twenty-eight of those were the Ice King," Finn examined his clipboard.

"Night Prince," Bubblegum said immediately. "No question."

"Um...okay. That was easy," Finn said. "But keep on your toes, PB...something's off about that guy."

"Thanks Finn," she hugged him briefly. Once, he would have been doing cartwheels, but now...

"And our agreement...?"

"Of course. The castle will be all—"

"Keep the kitchen staff around, please, and Peppermint Butler. I like him, and I think he'd look cool carrying out trays of food," Bubblegum blinked.

"Of course, Finn."

"And can we raid your closet?"

"Umm...okay?"

"Thanks!" he waved as a very confused princess left.

"Finn, what's going on?" Marceline asked warily.

"I'm taking you on a date," he replied. "But it'll be a cool date. Promise," he smiled and she groaned.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?"

"You won't!"

"Well...okay..." she said hesitantly.

"Great!" Finn beamed. "Raid PB's closet and meet me in the ballroom in ten!" he sped off.

_Gotta make this a cool date!_

He ran through the castle until he found a small round table and two chairs.

"Yo! Candy people!" two candy people appeared out of nowhere. "Can you help me carry this stuff to the ballroom?" each person picked up a chair, and Finn took the table. Together, they waddled to the ballroom. Finn set everything up and tossed a black tablecloth over the table, plus black cushions on the chairs. He then placed two wineglasses out, along with red cloth napkins and some silverware before running into the kitchens. "Fix up some red wine, apples, super rare steak, and strawberry ice cream for dessert!" he ordered. "Please!" he threw in before running into a restroom to change into the traditional suit and tie he had packed—not to mention take a bathroom break.

When he returned to stand by the table, he only had to wait about a minute for Marceline to appear.

She had found a red satin halter-top gown that cascaded around her ankles as she floated towards him. Her feet, Finn noticed, were bare. No jewelry, no makeup, but she didn't need it.

"Hey there, beautiful, he said softly as she reached him.

"You're one to talk," she fiddled with his red tie, turning it in her fingers. "You look quite handsome in that suit," Finn blushed. "Rather, more handsome than normal," the vampire winked, and Finn laughed.

"Whatevs. Let's do this biz!" they sat down, and Peppermint Butler handed them two wineglasses.

"Red wine? You remembered!" Marceline exclaimed. Finn smiled and took a sip. It was...good. It made him feel...older. More mature.

"'Course I did," he smiled, and was surprised when Marceline sipped her drink. "I can eat and drink, Finn...it just doesn't satisfy my hunger, my thirst."

"Oh."

"So...I honestly have never been on a real date before...one that actually involved dinner. I've been on movie dates, I guess—one of which with you—but those never turned up anything good. I guess you'd call this my first 'real' date," she blushed.

"Okay. Cool," Finn smiled. "Only 'real' date I've ever been on is ours."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well let's not make a habit of it," she smirked. I mean, it's fun, just not my thing."

"Mine either, honestly," Finn admitted. "I just think this is something we should do," and he honestly did—it wasn't just Jake's stupid tiers talking. The tiers actually hadn't even appeared in Finn's mind.

"Sure," Marceline shrugged as Peppermint Butler brought out two apples, sliced. Marceline slowly began to drain the red from each of her pieces while Finn methodically popped his in his mouth. They had barely finished when the steak came out. Marceline shot Finn an incredulous look and began to cut it, sucking out blood from each piece. Then, before they had time to speak, the ice cream came out. When all was done, both parties were stuffed. Marceline toyed nonchalantly with her napkin.

"So Marceline..." Finn smiled.

"What?" she asked warily. He stood and held out his hand, just as music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Finn...I don't dance," she sighed.

"Just this once?" he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine," she threw the napkin down dramatically onto the table and took his hand. He grinned and pulled her to her feet, his arms automatically going around her waist. "I hope you know how to dance, hero," she said softly as her arms slid about his neck, "'cause I don't."

"So we'll figure it out," he decided.

And so one dance turned into two, into three, into five, and neither of them wanted to leave. Eventually, they curled up together on the floor, Finn with one arm behind his head and one arm around Marceline, who was using him as her pillow.

Because they didn't want the moment to end.


	9. Tears

**Okay, I'm gonna skip time here, 'cause if I didn't, the story would be endless and boring. :P**

**Half of you're gonna skip the (bad) song :p but I wrote it, so you're skipping storyline!**

_**Also, should I start updating every other day or keep it to Mondays and Thursdays? It just feels like it's taking FOREVER, and I know it must be twice as bad for you guys. What'cha think?**_

_**Also tell me if you ever believe the rating should change! I get like five people telling me "Hey Alicia, this is a little intense!" and I'll probably change it. NO I don't write sex. I write people making out. No sex.**_

**Geny-darkside16: Look if you don't agree and you wanna review, I'm cool with it; makes my story look more popular! But seriously dude. You judge too much, throwing the R-word around like it's nuthin' and shit like that. That's just wrong.**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: So I don't have a ton of energy right now, depressed and shiz, but just know that you have greatly improved upon my former mood. For that, I thank you.**

**KhaosTheElder: Thanks. Your review really helped to cheer me up :3**

**Kosmic: 'Sokay. Haha, yes, there IS something off about Night Prince, I'll give you that much!  
**

**Colizuma: Why thank you! Haha, we'll see if you are correct!**

**Shadown478: Are you saying that Marceline's dumb? She's been around for a thousand years! She may not have the best grades, but she's got enough street sense (and dominance) to keep Finn in check. She plays with Finn's mind, thus making him smarter by experience. She also has a certain...mm...alluring quality that Bubblegum lacks. She's emotional, adventurous, and way awesome. Plus, she and Finn have both mentioned "liking the pain," which gives them another thing in common. I'm referencing Henchman and Five Short Graybles, in case you need confirmation.**

**BladeGuy9: Made me laugh, too. Thank you, as always, for an awesome review.**

**Tatgirl: Aw, thanks!**

**hydraex2: That...that means a lot. Thanks :3**

**He23t: It'll get more awesome, I promise.**

**Hejin57: Heehee, yeah, I was surprised, too. Thank you. As always, your support means the world to me.**

**kevinkev18: Why of course I'll give you more! :D**

**DH88: Haha yeah, normal tiers are nice! XD**

**Ashagon: Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: The answer remains no. Well I own the song, but...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Tears**_

* * *

It had been five months, and all was well with Finn and Marceline. Jake was happy for them, Bubblegum was happy for them, Ooo was happy for them...but something was off. Finn didn't know what...he just knew.

Gradually, he and Marceline had made it to tier six. They would spend up to a week at each other's houses, and they even kept clothes in those houses. The best part about tier six was that Jake was around less and less to keep an eye on them. He was with Rainicorn more and more often, the ring hidden in his fur as he struggled to get up the nerve to propose. Finn was thankful, but sad, too. Thankful because Jake couldn't reign them in when they got carried away (although they always stopped themselves), and sad because he missed his brother. Marceline comforted him, but he still felt that hole in his heart where Jake had been. And it wasn't a small hole, either; it was a gaping pit, full of emptiness and lonely things.

"Finn?" Marceline descended from the treehouse bedroom, still in her black nightgown with its red skulls and crossbones. "Something wrong?"

"I just miss Jake," he sighed. She hugged him.

"I know," she murmured.

"It's not that I don't like having you around, I just..."

"I know."

"He's my brother and—"

"Finn. I know."

"Sorry. I'm just..."

"Scared."

"No!" he protested.

"Right," Marceline scoffed. "Finn, I know you. You're scared that he'll forget you in favor of Lady Rainicorn."

"Um...okay maybe a little..."

"But that could never happen, 'cause you'n Jake are best friends, brothers. You belong together."

"Just like us?"

"Yeah. Just like us," Marceline smiled.

"DUDES!" Jake burst in.

"Ah!" they screamed.

"How did you know I was here?" Marceline asked.

"When aren't you here? Anyhow, GUESS WHAT!"

"No."

"What?"

"SHE SAID YES!"

"You proposed?" Finn asked. Jake nodded. "That's great, man!"

"Yup! She even asked me to move in with her, but I figured I'd better ask you first."

"Um...it's cool. I mean, it's your life man, do what feels right."

"Righteous. I'll start gathering up my stuff before too long," they fist-pounded, grinning, but Finn felt his heart falter. His lifetime companion was going to b leaving him. Marceline clearly sensed this and took Finn's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I gotta go back to Lady's; I just wanted to tell y'all the news. Later!" Jake stretched out.

"Finn..." Marceline murmured sympathetically. He just sighed and sank down to the floor. She floated on her stomach beside him, her chin in her hands. "You gonna be okay?"

"I...need to be alone," he muttered. Marceline looked a bit hurt, but she nodded in understanding and flew out.

Jake.

Gone.

It wasn't right.

Jake had always been there for him...why was he leaving?

Some pal.

Finn regretted sending Marceline away as soon as the tears began to fall.

Fortunately, she hadn't gone far.

As he began to sob, she swooped back in and sat on the floor. He let his head drop into her lap as he cried, and she let him lie there.

Finn had hardly known a moment without Jake being there for him...now the dog was moving out. What would Finn do without him?

When the tears finally stopped, he sat up and managed the smallest of smiles. Marceline sighed.

"Oh baby," she pulled him in so his head was buried in her chest, probably an inadvertent action. Finn blushed, but didn't fight as she stroked the back of his head before rubbing his back soothingly with her other hand. He wrapped his arms around her and cried again, and she just sat there and let him.

When all was done and over with, Finn's face was red and tear-stained, and Marceline had shed a single tear over the course of the few minutes she had spent consoling him. She finally let him pull away, but he was reluctant to leave her (surprisingly warm) embrace.

"Oh get off, you," she smiled wryly and shoved him away. He looked at her pleadingly, and she hugged him. "You're lucky I like you," the vampire whispered in his ear before pulling away. Finn fought to make himself look miserable and she groaned. "You're _really_ lucky..." she kissed his cheek. "Better?" Finn nodded happily. "Good. 'Cause that's all you get," he pouted. "No," he pouted some more. "_No_," he kept on pouting. "I mean it, Finn!"

"Fine..." he crossed his arms and she laughed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"Jake leaving...?"

"Oh," he sobered. "I...I've never really been away from him that long, ya know? We're brothers. I love the guy. I never thought I'd have to...you know...be on my own."

"Long's you've got me, you're never on your own."

"Thanks, Marcie," he smiled. "That means a lot. I guess with Jake moving out soon, I'm realizing that I'm gonna have to grow up real quick, ya know? I'm gonna miss bein' a kid though..."

"You'll always be a kid to me," Marceline told him, patting his head.

"Um...thanks?"

"No prob."

"But Marcie..." he said as a thought struck him.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized; with Jake gone, I won't be asking permission to leave and you won't keep getting kicked out."

"Yeah. So?"

"So we're gonna be around each other more and more, so we can't keep any secrets. For example, I'm still a little hung up on the Monster of Injustice thing."

"What! You told me you were okay!"

"Yeah, but now I'm telling you I wasn't. No secrets."

"Okay...I guess I gotta tell you about Ash then, huh?"

"Only if you're ready."

"Okay. Okay. I can do this," she shook out her hands.

"Take your time," Finn urged.

"When we first met, I thought Ash was great. He was a cool wizard, and I thought I'd finally found someone to spend some of my undead life with. I fell in love with him, and he...took advantage of me, Finn. I wasn't his girlfriend; I was his slave. I was too blinded by love to realize it, but I was. He stole everything from me; my personality, my willpower...my virginity," Finn felt himself ignite with rage. He wanted to go and beat up Ash right then, kill him even. He was that mad. "I...I tried to resist, but he..." a tear stained Marceline's pale face. "He broke me down and stole _everything_. That's why I said no. I...I'm sorry Finn..."

"For what?" he was shocked. "Ash is the one who should be sorry!"

"I'm sorry that I let him in, sorry that I'm not pure for you, sorry that I can't trust you because of him..." she looked away.

"Marceline," he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her head around again, "you don't need to be sorry. It's always gonna be Ash's fault...glob that guy's a douche for treating you like that. You let him in because he tricked you, and only he can be held accountable for that. In my eyes, you'll always be purer than fresh snow. And Marcie," he smiled, "I know that trust takes time to build. I would never rush you. Just know that you _can_ trust me; I'll do anything for you, and if I ever hurt you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Thanks, Finn," she said quietly. "Only you...only you could understand something like that and find a way to comfort me."

"And I'd do it all over again anytime," he said firmly, "for however long it takes you to trust again."

"Are you always this thoughtful?"

"Are you always this resilient?"

"I guess the answer is yes then," she smirked, already recovering.

"Yup," he grinned.

"Awesome," she replied. "I need a thoughtful boyfriend for a change."

"How many boyfriends have you even had?"

"None that matter."

"Will I ever not matter?"

"Not a chance," she said without hesitation. "No matter what, you'll always matter to me, you weenie. Don't doubt it. After you? I don't know what I'll do. I definitely won't be finding a new boyfriend. I might die."

"What!"

"I'd rather join you in death than leave you in undeath."

"Bite me," Finn suggested eagerly. "We could be together forever."

"Yeah, well, I'm not turning you into a vampire, Finn. You're too cute tan."

"Well..." he blushed.

"The fangs would be cool," she floated around him, "but no. Final answer."

"But—"

"No."

"But—!"

"No!"

"But Marcie!" he whined.

"No, Finn! Being a vampire has high prices, prices that are too high for you to pay! For example, I used to love basking in the sun right before I was turned. Now..." she shook her head.

"Marceline! Get it through your head! I'd do _anything_, I'd give up _anything_, I'd stop being _anything_ just to be yours forever!" he shouted. Marceline sighed, very heavily.

"I understand what you're saying. Please understand when I say I won't turn you," she cast her eyes downward. Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Marceline was very fragile right now; he didn't want to hurt her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Why?"

"Just making sure."

"You're very protective," she noticed.

"I don't want to hurt you," was his answer.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you won't. Just because other people have doesn't mean you will."

"Still. Side of caution," he smiled, and she smiled back.

"Wanna sing something?"

"You bet!" he prepared to beatbox ad she pulled out he'd ax bass and strummed it experimentally. When she started up a rhythm, he joined right in.

_"Once I was stolen, and broken_

_"Thrown off the road and left for dead_

_"Once upon a time there was a little girl_

_"Who looked out on the world_

_"And thought she'd never find love_

_"And she was shattered_

_"These tears I cry_

_"Don't even try to hide_

_"In front of you_

_"I should trust you_

_"Now that I'm here I'm appreciated_

_"More than I ever was before_

_"Once upon a time I am living my life_

_"The way I want to be_

_"With the man I need_

_"The little girl was wrong_

_"These tears I cry_

_"Don't even try to hide_

_"In front of you_

_"I should trust you_

_"I'll be loving you in the near future I know_

_"Helping you jump the hurdles in your road _

_"We'll run it together I know we will_

_"Because when I'm with you I—"_

"Yo yo yo, dog and fiancé in da house!" Rainicorn giggled at Jake's entrance.

"Ugh! Jake, you ruined our jam!" Finn knew that Marceline would _never_ reveal what she had been about to sing, and was majorly curious.

"Dude, did you not hear me? Dog and _fiancé_..." he gestured to Rainicorn. "We totally deserve to bust in a few times! Whoo!"

"Whatever man," Finn grumbled.

"What's gotcha down?" Jake asked softly as Marceline began to strum her guitar again.

"Nuthin' important," Finn muttered.

"Well...okay!" Jake replied happily, starting to hum. Finn sighed. All he wanted was for Marceline to be open with him, to trust him completely. All he wanted was her trust.

But that was the one thing he could never truly have.


	10. Masquerade

**_Yo dudes! And gals! Check this out! Every other day updates! Woot woot! Yup, it's a fact! Also on a side note; this chapter moves rather swiftly. I acknowledge this fact, and am ready for any (constructive :P) criticism on the subject._  
**

**Hejin57: Thanks! Yeah, I wrote it. It's not my best song/poem/thing, but whatevs. **

**Kosmic: Really? Aww thanks! :3**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! I know it was sad, but you can't...whatever the saying I'm trying to say is. I dunno. Maybe it involves breaking eggs...? Whatevs. As you can probably tell, I've decided to update every other day! Yay! :D**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Aw, thanks! And yeah, yeah he does. Don't fret about your reviews getting long; I don't mind :)**

**hydraex2: Derp! Oh glob, my friend and I...in English first period...sorry, that just brought back a flow if good memories for me. And that is a DEFINITE deal!**

**Colizuma: It's beyond my understanding, too :p and yeah, I have decided to update every other day now! Woot woot!**

**Bacon: Aw, that's awesome :3**

**He23t: Ash's a douche. What else can be said?**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm on like chapters 28-31, I know where they're all going (generally) and have them plotted (generally), plus some scenes. Your vote counts, fo' sure.**

**Neverthrive: Well yeah, but doesn't everyone overreact at the things we don't wish to hear? Ah, and yes, Marceline's story was just a bit depressing. I mean, most peeps probably saw that coming, but still. Hits ya kinda hard to hear how much he took from her, and how she's the one who feels guilty.**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Aww, that's sweet! Thanks a ton for your wonderful review!**

**Shadown478: Alright, I'll admit that you have a point...but I'm never backing down from my statement that _Marceline_ is Finn's soulmate. I mean, she forgave the kid for sneaking around her house and peeping on her private life! That's some real friendship. I suck at arguing (I won a unicorn war by blowing up the universe) so I'll end this here.**

**InK-on-her-fingers: I know!**

**Ashagon: Aw, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: NO PANCAKE FLIPPIN' WAY.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Masquerade**_

* * *

"You said I could trust you!" Marceline screamed, the tears in her eyes spilling over to her cheeks. Finn's mind snapped from anger to realization in an instant.

"Oh glob! Marcie, no! I...I didn't mean—!"

"It's over! Ya hear me Finn?" she got right up in his face. "It's! _Over_!" the vampire screamed before flying into the night. Finn just stood there as stereotypical thunder rumbled overhead. Rain poured down in sheets, and still he stood there on the roof of the treehouse.

What had they even been fighting about? All he remembered were the hurtful insults exchanged. Then he remembered.

Marceline had told him that Ash had been trying to contact her.

He had overreacted, shouting about how she hadn't told him anything.

They had insulted each other viciously.

Finn burst into sobs, balling his fists. Why was he so stupid? He punched himself in the cheek a few times.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Marceline was his other half, he was sure of it. Why had he gone and chased her away? He had known that she was fragile around the subject of trust...why hadn't he been more careful?

He waited there all night in case she came back, enduring the rain and staying vigilantly awake, repeating over and over in his mind what an idiot he was.

When she didn't return and the sun was rising, he headed back to his room and pulled out one of her shirts, burying his face in it, taking in the lingering scent of her.

"Uh...dude? What're ya doing?" Jake asked warily as he awoke.

"Marcie and I broke up," Finn mumbled.

"Tier seven. Harsh. You try apologizing? Couldn't hurt. Girls always like to hear that they're right."

"I'll go over there now! Thanks Jake!" Finn jumped out the window and ran full tilt. The rowboats were gone, so he swam. When he emerged, soaked and panting, he almost paused for breath but kept running until he made it to her door. He banged on it mercilessly until she finally appeared, beautiful as always in her oversized dark red tee with a black bleeding music note. Her hair was disheveled and her feet bare, her gaze meeting his only briefly before swooping to the ground between their feet.

"I guess you're here to get your clothes?" she asked softly.

"No...way!" Finn panted. "To...ap...apolo..." he began to wheeze. "Apolog..."

"Apologize?" she prompted. Finn nodded weakly.

"F...f...for..." he coughed.

"Finn, breathe," she ordered. "I can't be mad at you if you—" he passed out before she could finish.

* * *

Finn awoke to see Marceline watching him, floating on her back beside the couch where he was. He fumbled for her hand, but she moved it away.

"Marceline..." he coughed, gasping for breath and having to pause and give a wheezing cough every once in a while. "I'm so sorry for…everything I said. I shouldn't have…called you all those things and I…definitely shouldn't have overreacted like that. I…understand…that you'll never be able to trust me again, and I understand that all we'll be from now on…is friends, and I accept it. I hate it, but I accept it if it means…I can still see you, hear you...glob I sound like a stalker. What I'm…trying to say is that I really, really, really like you, and—" she ran her fingers through his hair, and he realized that his hat was lying across his stomach instead of on his head.

"Stop talking," the vampire whispered, and he shut up pretty darn fast. "I shouldn't have overreacted at your overreaction. I said some hurtful things to you, too, and I'm sorry. I'm glad you know that trust takes time to rebuild," she smiled weakly, "because mine is practically obliterated," she leaned closer. Finn's heart beat faster and faster, and she hesitated as though measuring his heart rate and deciphering its precise meaning.

Then she kissed him.

It was gentle and sweet; forgiving, even. Accepting. Acknowledging. They were forgiving each other, accepting that they would have to start over, and acknowledging their renewed status. As they pulled away, they shared the tiniest of smiles.

_I'll make sure I never hurt her again,_ Finn swore to himself_, because how could I live with myself knowing that I'd lost her?_

* * *

"Woohoo, you're headed for tier nine!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"Dude. Stop with the tiers," Finn moaned, covering his ears.

"But tier nine's a fun one!" Jake whined.

"Shush man!"

"But Finn!"

"No, man! I'm letting things with Marcie move on their own," he scolded his brother.

"But—!"

"No! No more of this tier biz! I'll admit, there have been weird coincidences. Yes I wanted to take Marcie on a date. Yes we broke up. But no, I'm not takin' your advice and rushin' things with Marcie! No stinkin' way!"

"Finn..." Jake whined.

"Jake, I'm through with tiers! End of story!" Jake sighed.

"Fine. I was just tryin' ta help," he muttered, wandering off. Finn felt a little guilty, but knew that he had done the right thing.

Things would move at their own pace from now on.

"Finn!" Marceline flew in through a window and practically tackled him to the ground, a hurried urgency to her voice.

"Marcie? What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Ash! He showed up at my house!" Finn stiffened. "I flew out as soon as I saw him, but..."

"It's okay. I'll keep you safe," Finn held her against him. "I promise," he kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

* * *

"Hey Finn! There's a masquerade at the Candy Kingdom tonight! You, me, and Marcie are invited!" Jake exclaimed. "Forgot to tell ya earlier."

"Cool," Finn disregarded the mangling of the word "masquerade."

"You going?"

"Sure man."

"Good, 'cause I found a couple awesome wolf masks for you and your girlfriend, since you like to run around with wolves."

"Thanks dude," they pounded fists, and Jake went to get the masks.

"What's this I hear about a 'masquerade?'" Marceline descended from the bedroom, mocking Jake.

"Candy Kingdom tonight," Finn shrugged. "Guess we're going."

"Hm...I always have wanted to get Bonnibel mad while wearing a mask..."

"Awesome."

"Here they are!" Jake tossed them twin black wolf masks.

"Cool," Finn said as he put it on. It covered his upper face down to his nose. Marceline masked herself, too. Jane put on a rainicorn mask.

"Heehee...Lady's going as a dog," he chuckled.

"Awesome, man," Finn said.

"I'm gonna wait here for her, but you guys go on ahead," Jake said with a wink. Finn felt a prickling at the back of his neck, like he was being watched, but when he turned, all that was there was a window.

* * *

Finn and Marceline entered the Candy Kingdom to find a slow trickle of people entering the castle. Shrugging, they followed along. Peppermint Butler was giving instructions.

"Yes, you may dance in the whole castle—any room with an open door! Yes, all are welcome. Except for you, Ice King," Gunter was permitted in while the Ice King was unceremoniously thrown out.

"Hey Peppermint Butler," Marceline hissed.

"Marceline! Welcome!" he exclaimed happily. "You may—"

"We heard," she patted his...er...top before hauling Finn in. They stood—yeah, stood—in the crowd of people, looking and feeling rather awkward.

"So...wanna dance?" Finn asked.

"Nah," Marceline grinned. "Check out the losers," she snickered and pointed at Bubblegum and Night Prince, who were masked by respective white cat and gray owl masks. They were slow dancing, doing the whole "gaze into each other's eyes" thing. Marceline gagged, flew over to a table, grabbed one of the numerous bowls of pudding, pulled out a giant handful, and threw it. It globbed straight into Bubblegum's hair. The princess screamed angrily.

"_MARCELINE_!" she screeched, somehow knowing automatically who had thrown the chocolate pudding. Marceline was about to wipe her hand on her small black dress, but changed her mind and licked it instead. Finn was surprised, but said nothing.

"What?" the vampire finally asked casually, abandoning her hand and rubbing off the remaining pudding on Chocoberry.

"HOW...HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Bubblegum hurled macaroni and cheese at the vampire, but she dodged so it hit Turtle Princess instead. She threw some pie at Bubblegum, but totally missed and hit LSP.

"Ow! What the lump?"

"Sorry girl!"

Naturally, a food fight broke out.

Marceline dragged Finn under a table and held a finger to her lips. Finn frowned, listening to the wild screams of the castle. Marceline removed first her mask, then Finn's

"But I love food fights!" the human whined.

"Finn, do you seriously want Jake to yell at'cha for dirtying up your fancy ol' suit? Check it out; he's hidin' out with Lady Rainicorn," she pointed at another table, where Jake and Rainicorn were talking.

"Oh..." Finn frowned.

"Don't worry...we can have fun without food fights," Marceline said, giving his lips a gentle taste of hers. Finn smiled and easily pinned her to the ground...basically, she let him. "Let's just hope that Bonnie finds us makin' out," Marceline whispered in his ear, "'cause I'd love to see her face."

He kissed her before she could say another word.

* * *

"EEP!" Bubblegum pulled up the tablecloth to find Finn lying on top of Marceline, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck as their lips meshed together. And of course Marceline chose that moment to flip them over, pull away with a smirk, and glare at Bubblegum with a "this man is mine" gleam in her eye.

"Yeah?" Finn asked easily.

"Ahem. Th—"

An explosion cut her off. Through the smoke, a figure with a dragon mask was seen. He...wasn't very masculine...or imposing. At all. Kinda wimpy, really. Loser-ish. Terrible-looking.

"Hello everyone. I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine."


	11. Subconscious

**BladeGuy9: I know, shortness! How'd you know it was Ash? XD I probably should have kept up some suspense, but I just couldn't resist!**

**Kosmic: I know...rushed sucks :(**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Doesn't everybody? :3**

**Baconator: Haha yup!**

**Ashagon: I'm glad they're back together, too!**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Yes, yes it is. And aw, thanks! :D**

**radicaldizzytacoz: You put your money in the right spot! **

**He23t: O.O Little violent...but I totally agree XD**

**paul allen: Aw, thanks! :D**

**Shadown478: I just ran out of ways to prove that Finnceline trumps all, since Marcie's only been in a few episodes. Yes, yes you won the debate...but I will NEVER say that Fubblegum is better than Finnceline! NEVER! XD**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: I don't have much time D: (I wanna update NOW!) so thanks for your WONDERFUL review! Seriously. Your reviews always make me happier.**

**Neverthrive: It was paced okay? Phew! That's a relief (Ash quote unintentional). And yes. Yes Ash is going to get smooshed up. That is inevitable.**

**Disclaimer: You can guess.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Subconscious**_

* * *

"Ash you stinkin' loser, what the plop are you doing here?" Marceline shouted angrily, rolling off of Finn, out from under the table, and to her feet. The human scrambled after her, one arm going around her waist in a rather possessive manner.

"I told you; I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine."

"Which is what? The crown of loserdom?" everyone laughed.

"No. Argh!" he ripped off his mask so his extremely ugly face could be seen. "You!"

"No way!" Finn cried, stepping in front of his girlfriend. "She doesn't belong to anyone, Ash—least of all you!"

"Oh I beg to differ," he cackled maniacally.

"Really?" Finn frowned. "'Cause I think everyone here will agree with me," most of the people at the masquerade nodded.

"Well then. I guess I'll just take her!" Ash put his mask on again and threw magic powder into the air. Everyone coughed, and Finn suddenly felt very sleepy...

Ash was there, grabbing Marceline's arm as she struggled weakly...

Finn tried to punch him, but he was too slow...

Then all went black.

* * *

_Finn was lying on the couch of Marceline's house, groaning. His head hurt, but the pain faded swiftly. He stood._

_"Marceline?" he called cautiously. Why was he here? What was going on? "Marcie?"_

_"Hello Finn," her voice said softly from behind him. He turned to see her wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with a corset top and a slim-fitting skirt that flowed easily to her ankles. She was wearing her red boots, and the top of the corset was outlined in small rubies. She had a crimson sash about her waist, with a black bat in the front. The entire thing was silk. He looked back up at her face to find her smiling gently, her eyes soft as clouds. _

_"This isn't real, is it?" he asked immediately. "The Marceline I know would never wear that."_

_"Correct. I'm here to warn you about the future," she replied. "I am Marceline's subconscious self. I know her innermost longings, her deepest desires. I represent them," Finn felt his stomach flip excitedly. _

_"Does this mean that Marceline secretly wants to marry me?" he asked hopefully. She broke into a grin that told everything. "What does her subconscious think about Ash?"_

_"Only that he's a huge jerkface, butthole, moron, et cetera."_

_"And what does she think about me?"_

_"You figure it out."_

_"Would you tell me if I kissed you?"_

_"Maybe," the subconscious smirked. Finn kissed her gently; she was a part of Marceline, so he didn't feel bad at all. _

_"Now will you tell me?"_

_"I said maybe, not yes," was her reply. He kissed her harder, pulling her into him. When he finally pulled away, she looked dazed. _

_"I see now," she shook her head. "Marceline thinks that she may one day fall in love with you. She forces her girlish fantasies of marriage away, but retains that one hope. She hopes to trust you completely, and to have you in every way. She wants to claim you as her own in all forms of the words. She wishes she had never known Ash so she could be pure for you, so she could have trust again. She wishes to one day marry you, to possibly bear your children. She believes that you will be the only man she will ever truly love. And yes, she believes you are a man. She thinks that you are the most kind, caring, passionate, brave, handsome man she has seen in her thousand years, and she doesn't think she'll ever find anyone equal to you. She longs for you to be immortal so you can be with her forever, but she cares for you too much to risk destroying your life by turning you into a vampire. The only other option she can see is to die with you, because she doesn't think undead life is worth 'living' after you leave her," the subconscious said. Finn blinked in shock._

_"She really does care," he said in wonder. _

_"You doubted?"_

_"Not for a moment, but I doubted the depth when she refused to turn me."_

_"Never doubt how much Marceline cares for you," the subconscious said quietly. "Your fight nearly destroyed her; she was planning on burning herself to death in the sun that day."_

_"What!"_

_"Be careful with her, Finn; she is resilient, but she has been broken far too many times."_

_"I would choose my death over her injury any day," Finn insisted eagerly. _

_"Please don't. Your death is simply another way to break her," the subconscious sighed. "I know you care for Marceline, but please...be careful."_

_"I will," he promised. _

_"Good," the subconscious beamed. "Now how about I show you a glimpse into the possible future? Don't worry; you'll enjoy this one."_

_"Okay..." Finn said hesitantly. She kissed his forehead and rippled into nothing, leaving him floating in a blank black world. Slowly, shapes began to emerge, and Finn recognized the bedroom of the treehouse. He and Marceline were lying in bed together, their foreheads each pressed against the other's. Finn watched himself, standing silently at the foot of the bed as the future him blinked awake and gently kissed Marceline. Instead of fighting or protesting, she melted right into him, not even opening her eyes. _

_"Morning," future Finn finally said. _

_"Morning," replied Marceline. _

_"How's the little one?" she got an irritated look about her. _

_"Finn, it's only been a couple months. How should I know?"_

_"Well I just thought—"_

_"How 'bout you let me do the thinking, 'kay?" future Finn laughed and sat up, as did Marceline. Finn realized that future him was shirtless and Marceline was wearing one of his shirts, an oversized one. When she slid her legs out of bed, he realized that this was all she was wearing. Embarrassed at the peek he had unintentionally taken, Finn ducked him head away, watching the future him instead. His focus was drawn to a gleam on the hand of his future self. _

_A wedding ring. _

_Finn blinked in shock, as the future him didn't appear to be any older than twenty—probably younger. As he turned his head back to Marceline, she began to pull the shirt over her head and he blushed, closing his eyes and counting to twenty-five. When he opened them, she was wearing jeans, red boots, and a black bra. But Finn's gaze was drawn to her exposed stomach, especially as she turned so her side faced him. _

_It was slightly round. _

_Either Marceline had really been chowing down on red or..._

_Could she be...?_

_Future Finn, fully dressed but in jeans instead of shorts, waked over and laid a hand on Marceline's bare stomach. They both laughed, and Marceline tenderly kissed the man who was apparently her husband. _

_"I'm so happy for us," future Finn said softly. _

_"Yeah. Good thing we killed Ash when we had the chance; otherwise he'd probably be interfering now," future Finn's eyes slid to where Finn was, and the boy knew what was happening; future him was trying to tell him how to make this future work out. _

_"Why bring that up?" Marceline asked softly. "You know I regret that."_

_"I know, Marcie," future Finn drew her into his chest, still watching where his younger self stood. "I know."_

_"But," the subconscious was standing beside Finn, "that is the only bright future for you. The other ones are all dark, and even this one has an ending full of tragedy."_

_"Tell me how to achieve this!" Finn cried, knowing that there was something deeper than what future him had said. The subconscious smiled gently. _

_"That is something I cannot do. Farewell, Finn. May you choose the bright path," she kissed his forehead and faded into memory._

* * *

When Finn awoke, he snapped to and leapt up, his memory returning in an instant.

"Marceline!"

"She's gone, man," Jake was rubbing his eyes wearily. "That fat butt took her."

"We gotta find them!" Fin grabbed his brother's face as the dog yawned. "JAKE!" he shouted in his ear.

"AH! I'm awake!" Jake cried, his eyes wide open as he began to stretch into a huge dog. Finn scrambled onto his back.

"Sniff 'em out, pal!" Jake began to run. "Faster!" Finn urged. Jake sped up, and Finn leaned forward as though this would help. They finally ended up...at a donut shop? "JAKE!"

"What? I need fuel!"

* * *

After numerous distractions and detours that ended up taking about four days, they ended up by a very familiar forest...

"Oh cram! He's takin' her to the Prince of Games! Jake, wait here," Finn leapt off of his brother, somehow survived the fall, and sprinted into the Forest of Helplessness. There were no monsters to face anymore, but the road was totally overgrown. Finn was worried about getting lost at first, but a scream cut short made him lose all concern for his own safety. He hurtled forward and climbed a tree for a vantage point. Squinting, he could barely make out two specks. Filled with fury, he slid down and charged in that general direction.


	12. Scars

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: :)**

**DH88: Yeah, I'll be doing timeskips a lot, so...**

**Hejin57: Thanks! ;D  
**

**BladeGuy9: Heehee, what reson indeed! The world may never know...okay so it will...**

**Kosmic: Your hope may become fanfiction reality.**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: I'm happy you take time out of your life to read and review! No seriously. My mom thinks this site sucks -.- so I have to sneak around behind her back now. Aw, that's a good attitude! And thanks! I'm glad you like the idea of Marceline's subconscious (wow, she's turned out to be pretty popular!) and that the meeting of future, past, and present was okay. My weekend's actually been kinda sucky...but NCIS is coming back Tuesday (:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!) so I'm too hyped up to care!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: :D**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Heehee ten bucks! Wish I had ten bucks...**

**He23t: I know! :D  
**

**Shadown478: Hm...your powers ARE epic...but sometimes they lead to spoilers XD**

**Ashagon: XD**

**Disclaimer: Ugh.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Scars**_

* * *

"ASH!" Finn charged in to see a very beat-up wizard lying on the ground, and Marceline dusting off her hands. "Uh..."

"You're an idiot for thinking I'd ever need you to rescue me," she smirked. "All I had to do was wait for his wizard powers to fade, and for him to let down his guard. It wasn't a tough fight...he's pretty pathetic."

"So...you were never really in danger?"

"Nope. I'm not Bonnie, ya know."

"I know...I was just really scared, Marcie," he sat down on the ground with a bump, and she sat beside him. "I don't want to lose you, and I thought...I thought I might. And Ash just made everything that much worse."

"Oh Finn," Marceline chuckled. "You have so much on your shoulders..." she moved behind him and pressed her hands into the outsides of his upper arms. "You need to take a break every once in a while," she began to knead his shoulders gently, massaging deep into the muscle. Finn sighed heavily through his nose, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling. "How's that feel?"

"Wonderful," he admitted.

"You need a day off," she noticed. "You're really tense."

"I can't help it. I'm a hero, Marceline. Ooo always needs me."

"Well I always need you, too," he blinked in surprise at her open admittance of pure affection. "Just don't expect me to show it."

"I would never," he smiled, and she leaned around to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, 'cause that would mean you didn't know me. And you do know me...right?"

"I do now," he turned around and faced her. "And do you know me?" she grinned.

"Always."

"Now not to ruin the moment, but what do we do with _that_?" he pointed at Ash, who was weakly crawling away. Marceline walked over and stomped on his hand.

Hard.

Finn heard it crunch.

Ash screamed in pain and writhed on the ground, his eyes streaming tears and his nose just as bad with blood.

"So...what _do_ we do with you?" Marceline asked, kicking him. Finn almost felt bad for the pathetic loser...

Almost, but definitely not.

"Life in some stanky ol' dungeon's not nearly bad enough...plus he could break out," Finn bit his lip and remembered his vision. "I think we should kill him."

"What? Finn, you're a hero. I didn't think you'd ever suggest something like..."

"It's complicated, Marcie," he sighed, "but it's for the best."

"This isn't like you," she cautioned. "You might regret it later."

"I don't think I will."

"Let me live!" Ash begged. "Please!" Finn stood, drew his sword, and raised it high, trembling. Regardless of what he had done, Ash was still a person. Finn was about to commit murder. Sure he had killed monsters, but this was somehow...different. Ash had only emotionally messed up people, never physically, at least as far as Finn knew. This wasn't slaying a deadly beast...this was entirely different.

"Finn, stop," Marceline gently touched his arm, and he was glad to hesitate. "I'll do it. I've killed people before, remember your ancestor?" he ground his teeth together. He still denied being related to that _thing_. "It screws you up. I don't want you to be screwed up, Finn. I like you how you are," she lowered his sword for him and removed it from his hands.

"But won't you be...?"

"I'll be a little shaken," she admitted, "but it's in my DNA to be a heartless monster. I have to be like my dad sometimes."

"No, Marcie, don't go there."

"Finn..." she sighed.

"No. I'll do it; you don't need to be thinking that way."

"Every kill leaves scars…scars that never go away. This will just be one more."

"Let me have this scar, then."

"Please, Finn," he was surprised to hear her pleading with him. "You don't know what it's like. I don't know if the good heroic qualities in your heart can take the burden of killing a person."

"Let's just lock him up, then."

"No, he'll only break out again, and you know that when he does, he'll keep kidnapping me like the Ice King kidnaps Bonnibel, learning from his mistakes until he can finally do what he wants with me."

"Take you to the Prince. It's hired him, Marceline, maybe even possessed him. It wants to hurt me. You're on its radar now."

"Well it can go die in a hole," she said firmly, "'cause I'm not leaving you."

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to handle you leaving me."

"You have a strong heart," she patted his chest, and his whole body seemed to warm from that point out.

"If I have a strong heart, then I should be the one to kill Ash," Marceline closed her eyes.

"Finn, you can't—no!" he wrestled his sword from her grip.

"I can and I will. I'm not letting you get scarred up again, Marcie!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ash whimpered. Nobody answered him.

"Too bad," she knelt near Ash's neck, rolled him onto his back, and sat him up.

_What is she...?_

Then he realized.

"Marcie, _no_! Stop!" but her fangs were in his throat, and he was screaming. It was terrible. Finn watched as his girlfriend closed her eyes and slowly drank the blood from Ash's body. When he was nothing more than a shriveled up husk, she let him fall back to the ground and looked up at Finn, tears in her eyes.

He knew that she didn't care about Ash, just about the deed.

She had just needlessly killed a non-threatening person, in cold blood. She had scarred herself willingly, to keep Finn pure.

She had done it for him.

He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, letting her rest her forehead on his shoulder. She was taking deep, shuddering breaths; fighting tears.

"It's okay, Marcie," he whispered, stroking her hair with one hand and holding her waist with the other arm. "It's all gonna be okay," she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, as though afraid he would slip away from her. It was getting a bit hard to breathe, but Finn didn't mind one bit.

"Weak..." he heard her whisper faintly.

"Marceline," he said softly. "It's okay for you to be human. You don't have to be tough all the time...it's okay to cry. You know I won't judge you," he held her tighter. "You can be human. It's okay to feel," and he guessed that was the final straw for her, because he felt her tears through his shirt. He could tell that she was fighting to avoid sobbing, but she lost the battle.

_It's so unlike her to cry like this...and she must have known that something like this would happen, too. Even if he was a psycho, she loved him once. This must be really hard for her. She must care about me a lot to willingly put herself through this...that means I've gotta support her more than ever. I've gotta try and heal some of those scars she has. I've gotta be there for her, now more than ever. We can get through this..._together_. _

Marceline finally pulled away and went to wipe her eyes. Finn, knowing how hard she would rub them away, stopped her and gently brushed the watery marks from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"For what?" she sniffed.

"Letting you take a scar that should have been mine to bear," he sighed. "I don't think I can forgive myself for that."

"Finn, no," she said in a soft voice. "You can't think like that."

"Marceline—"

"_No_," she repeated, more firmly. "You can't blame yourself for my actions."

"But I'm at fault!"

"No, no you're not," she insisted. "It's Ash's fault, for needing to be killed in the first place. Please, Finn. I don't want this tearing us apart," he sighed.

"...Fine," he murmured. "I'll try and stop blaming myself. What should we do with the body?"

"He deserves nothing more than to be left here."

"I agree," he nodded. Marceline stood and held out a hand to help him up. "You're gonna be okay, right? This is only like the...um..." he tried to count on his fingers, but failed. "I haven't seen you cry much."

"I'll be fine. Let's just get the heck outta here," she replied, and they started walking. "You have any idea where we're going?"

"No clue."

"So...just like last time?" he smiled.

"Just like last time."

And neither of them looked back.


	13. Chitchat

**Umm, Finn's just about turning 15 here. And don't get on me about the ending; it just kinda...came out O.O**

**NCIS TONIGHT! YEAH! In celebration, I am giving you...this on-schedule chapter! Aren't I generous?**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: :D**

**Colizuma: Aw, thanks!**

**Shadown478: I know :( and I, for one, consider soul-searchy to be awesome.**

**Kosmic: Aren't they?**

**BladeGuy9: :)**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: **

**radicaldizzytacoz: That's the truth!**

**Hejin57: Ash isn't just a jerk; he's THE jerk.**

**He23t: ;)**

**Deadlock the Hero: Oh no! This story is way long and tedious.**

**Neverthrive: Pft, Ash IS a nerd-nugget! I think I've said before that I can't stand the idea of Marceline being the damsel in distress. Or maybe I haven't. I dunno. But I just can't see her that way, which is why I wrote her beating up Ash herself. And is Ash dead? IS HE? I do apologize, I'm super-excited for NCIS tonight. The subconscious was honestly supposed to be just a filler...I'm shocked she got so much of a response! I know that I was probably exaggerating Finn's reaction to his possible slaying of Ash, but hey, it's fiction. What can ya say?**

**Ashagon: Yikes, remind me to never get on your bad side! XD**

**Disclaimer: -.-**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Chitchat **_

* * *

"Where were you guys?" they had somehow come out of the forest right where Jake was. "I've been worried sick! And where the bloop is Ash?" Finn and Marceline exchanged a glance. Marceline opened her mouth, but Finn cut her off before she could speak.

"He's not coming back."

"Wow...what'd ya do, cut off his real arms?" Marceline bit her lip.

"No," Finn met Jake's eyes steadily. "We killed him," the dog's jaw dropped. "And don't you dare try'n blame Marcie; it was my idea!"

"You..._your_ idea? Dude, you've been corrupted."

"No, Jake. I haven't. Ash would only keep coming back and drive wedges between Marceline and me," he gave the vampire a tight side hug. "I couldn't let that happen. You would've done the same if it was Lady's psycho ex," there was a long silence.

"I guess you're right," Jake finally admitted. "I wouldn't want a nutcase interfering with me'n my _fiancé_."

"Which reminds me...Jake, you're never around at the treehouse anyhow. Make it official already and move in with Lady."

"What? You sure, bro?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Finn smiled, hiding his reservations. It was time to grow up.

"Alright; I'll move out next week," Finn thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Next week! Yeah! Next week!" he started to dance a little.

"What's next week?" Marceline asked confusedly.

"It's when we celebrate Finn's birthday; the day our parents found him all alone and abandoned," Jake explained. "We don't know when he was actually born, but…"

"Oh!" Marceline nodded.

"And it's gonna be awesome!" Finn exclaimed. "I know you hate loud parties, so I'll tone it down—"

"Finn, you don't have to do that."

"—and have it up on the roof! With all our friends!"

"Please, don't cater to me. It's your party."

"But I want us both to enjoy it."

"You know, it means a lot...to have someone actually think about what _I'd_ like," she mused.

"I'm sorry to hear that you have a bad history with relationships."

"I'm sorry I do, too. I just keep falling for jerks and losers like Ash, and..."

"Well you have me now. I'm not a jerk or a loser, am I?"

"Nah. You're a weenie, but never a jerk or a loser."

"Ahem," Jake cleared his throat. "Did you forget about me? You guys want a ride back or what?"

"Nah, we're good. Thanks, bro."

"No prob," Jake sped off, probably to see his fiancé.

"Wanna go do something?"

"Nah, let's just hang at my place," so they flew (well, Marceline carried Finn...) to the vampire's house.

"So...what do ya wanna do for the rest of the night?"

"I dunno."

There was a long silence.

"...Wanna make out?" Finn blushed at the suggestion, even though he would have very much liked to make out with his girlfriend. "Not in the mood?" he blushed redder. "Neither am I, really."

"So what the heck are we gonna do?"

"Play cards?"

"NO!" he remembered the disastrous Card Wars game with Jake.

"Okay okay! Hm...watch a movie?"

"Nah, too quiet."

"Sleep?"

"Still too quiet."

"Prank the Candy Kingdom?"

"Too active."

"Visit my dad and chat about stuff?"

"Actually..."

"Finn, that was a joke."

"Well if I'm gonna seriously date you, I need to get on your dad's seriously good side," he pointed out. "Let's go talk to him.

So they opened a portal and entered the Nightosphere.

"Dad?" Marceline called.

"Hello, Marceline!" he walked in. "I see you brought that mortal boy."

"Dad, his name's Finn, and he's my _boyfriend_."

"I suppose you're here for money, or permission, or...?"

"Nah, just to chat," Finn said casually. "If I'm gonna be serious about dating your daughter, I need to keep on your good side."

"Hm...none of Marceline's boyfriends have ever attempted to get to know me before..." Hunson thought out loud. "I suppose I can spend some of the night talking to you," he sat on the couch, and Finn realized that he appeared to be in some sort of living room. Finn and Marceline sat beside him, Finn in the dangerous middle position. "Would you like to see some pictures?"

"Dad, please. No," Marceline protested, which only made Finn that much more curious.

"She doesn't like me showing her baby pictures around," Hunson whispered loudly. "Too personal or something like that."

"I can hear you, Dad."

"I wouldn't want to see them if it'd make Marcie uncomfortable," Finn said immediately, blushing a little as he realized that he'd just done something extremely mushy and romantic (at least for him and Marceline) in front of his girlfriend's father. Hunson chuckled.

"You're a very special boy, aren't you? I mean that in a very good way."

"Um...thanks...er, Mr. Abadeer, sir," Finn said awkwardly.

"Please, call me Hunson."

"Ugh, Dad..." Marceline seemed embarrassed by her dad's attempt to be friendly.

"What? I'm just trying to be 'nice' for a change!"

"Okay, whatever."

"Ahem..." Finn awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Right, right. Would you like something to drink?"

"Say no, Finn."

"No."

"You trust my daughter, don't you?"

"Of course," was Finn's immediate answer. He didn't even have to think.

"Do you love her?"

"Not yet."

"Will you?"

"I certainly hope we're together long enough to find out," Finn met the eyes of Marceline's father steadily.

"Marceline, I need to speak with Finn in private."

"Dad—!"

"Now, sweetie."

"Ugh, fine. But if you steal his soul, I'm never forgiving you!" she floated out.

"Finn, how much do you care about my daughter?"

"I'd die protecting her."

"Even though she's immortal?" Hunson raised an eyebrow.

"I know my death would probably hurt her more than any wound, and it's selfish of me to be so protective, but I can't help it...I can't bear to see her in pain."

"Interesting..." Hunson mused. "Would you do anything for her?"

"Absolutely."

"And would you tether yourself to her for your mortal life?"

"Without hesitation."

"Then why do you say you aren't in love with her?" Finn opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

And in that moment, he realized that he felt something very powerful for the vampire. Something more than liking her a lot.

A different "l-word."

A more potent one.

"Hunson...I think I need to go home. I've gotta..." he sat there in shock.

"Marceline!" Hunson called. It took a while, but she finally floated down. "It's time for you to go. Your mortal toy needs some thinking time."

"He's my _boyfriend_, Dad, not my toy."

"Good luck, Finn!" Hunson called. Then he was going through the portal and tumbling onto the floor of Marceline's living room. The sun was rising, surprisingly enough.

"I gotta get home," he said nervously. Marceline frowned.

"Did my dad say something to you? 'Cause you're acting pretty funny..."

"I'll explain everything later, I promise!" Finn told her as he ran out.

* * *

"Jake!" Finn screamed, tackling his brother as the dog tried to crawl into bed.

"Gah, I'm awake! Dude, what's up?"

"I think I'm in love with Marcie!"

"Okay man, calm down. You knew it was bound to happen at some point. Just take it easy."

"'Calm down?' Jake, what if she doesn't love me back!"

"Maybe she doesn't yet, but she will dude. She will," Jake patted his back. "You just gotta tell her how you feel."

"B-but Jake..."

"You gotta tell her. If you keep it all bottled up inside, you'll _explode_!"

"I will?"

"Naw, I'm messin' with ya. But seriously though. You gotta tell her. Your relationship'll get all screwed up if ya don't."

"Mm...well okay, but only because I trust you and you're my bro. Thanks, Jake," they hugged.

* * *

"Marceline, we gotta talk," Finn said as soon as she opened the door, yawning and in a deep crimson nightgown.

"Oh crap," she replied immediately, suddenly alert. "Those are three words no girlfriend wants to hear," they sat on the couch...er, well, Finn sat and Marceline floated on her back beside him. "So what's up?"

"First off, I'm _not_ breaking up with you."

"Well that's a relief."

"Second, here comes my speech."

"I spoke too soon," she muttered, "sitting up" as Finn took a deep breath.

_Here goes. _

"I really hope I don't screw this up. Marceline, you're the greatest girl I've ever known. You actually support and appreciate my heroic ways instead of relying on them, and you're always there when I need you. I know that, no matter what happens, I'll always have somewhere to run, 'cause we care about each other. What we have is special, and I don't _ever_ want it to go away. I'm almost done, don't worry. You're real special to me; you're beautiful, you're tough, you're gentle when you need to be, and you're as close to perfect as I'll ever need you to be. Marceline...I think I'm in love with you," she blinked twice before her jaw dropped.

"Finn...you...you..." she stammered for a second before blinking hard and looking at him intently. "You mean all that?" he blushed and nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you're...rushing a bit?"

"I never realized, but I've like-liked you for a while now. I'm not sure when I started loving you, but I think it's recent."

"Oh Finn," Marceline sighed and pulled him in for a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't deserve you. I don't really love you yet," his heart froze. "But I promise, baby. I promise I will. Someday, I'll love you. I swear."


	14. Birthday

**InK-on-her-fingers: XD**

**hydraex2: Huh I didn't notice...I also did not notice your double spacing until you pointed it out. See how observant I am when I'm not in Editing Mode?**

**Kosmic: :D**

**oasis2450: Really? Aw, thanks :3**

**Neverthrive: **

**Furrylover-to-da-max:**

**Colizuma: Indeed.**

**something lost: I'm kind of neutral. If it's put together with Finnceline as a love triangle, I'll read it without a doubt. Otherwise, I got nuthin' against the pairing, but I believe Princess and Marcie should just be friends. I'm actually gonna be doing a fic about that soon, scheduled for posting on Halloween. Keep your eyes open!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Oh gosh, what am I supposed to say to that? You just made my day :3**

** 991: Really? Wow, thanks!**

**He23t: Yup...challenges are epic, though.**

**ilikeKorn: Thanks! XD**

**Shadown478: Don't apologize; I love our debates! :D I honestly think anything involving anything smaller than a bug is too hard for me to comprehend...but to answer your other questions, 1) I don't do politics and 2) wolves. 'Cause they're awesome.**

**Ashagon: Don't apologize! Gibbs rule number 6: NEVER APOLOGIZE! Yeah, I'm obsessed with NCIS.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I gotta waste space with this shiz?**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Birthday**_

* * *

A week had passed since Finn's declaration of love, and it was his birthday. Marceline had shown up early, and they were basically alone...except for a rather awkward Bubblegum, who had heard incorrectly. So she sat there sipping her drink while Finn and Marceline sat about a foot apart, both longing to be so much closer.

Then everyone else showed up, and it was a party.

"I'm crashin' this party!" a certain princess appeared.

"LSP, I invited you."

"You did?" Marceline asked. Finn just smiled at her. Then the music cranked up.

Finn cranked it down.

The Party God cranked it up.

"Finn, it's fine!" Marceline shouted, covering her ears. "I'll just go downstairs!"

"No!" he grabbed her arm. "It's not fine!" he cranked the music down. "I should be able to celebrate with my girlfriend," she blushed.

"I have a pretty cool present for you...I hope you like it."

"If it's from you, I'm sure I will."

"You sap," she kissed him, and they got pelted with popcorn.

"PDA!" some random person screamed.

"Shut up!" Finn shouted back.

"Go mingle," Marceline smiled. "It's your party. You should hang out with your guests...I'll be watching you."

"Awesome," Finn stepped away from his vampire girlfriend and into the crowd.

"Hey bro!" Jake popped up and slung an arm around him. "How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess," Finn shrugged.

"Okay, you guess? Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing...I just...things have been a little weird between me'n Marcie since I told her. Awkward-ish. I don't wanna say anything, but..."

"Buddy, I don't know what to tell ya. My tiers were off, so I guess I haven't been around enough to know you like I should," Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Jake held up a paw. "Finn, I'm not done," the human closed his mouth. "I'm moving out tomorrow, okay? That okay with you?"

"It's fine. Marcie and I need more space anyhow."

"Aw, you'll be livin' together soon!" Jake wagged his tail. "I dunno why I was ever afraid of that girl...she's a prankster's all she is."

"Your fear of vampires doesn't still get to you sometimes?"

"Nope! Hangin' around Marcie all the time must've cured me! Or maybe it's just her I'm not scared of..." Jake shrugged.

"So...I should try hanging out by the ocean more?"

"If you want. But come on, come on! Tell me the good stuff! How're things with your girl?"

"Well...I mean we talked to her dad; that's how I found out I love her. And a couple days ago when I was stayin' at her house, she let me into the bathroom when she was takin' a shower," Finn blushed a bit.

"Aw, that means she trusts you!" Jake smiled. "She knows you wouldn't _knowingly_ take a peek without her consent," Jake picked up a burrito and started to eat, ignoring his brother's shock . "Mm. So she's almost ready to love you, but not quite."

"Marcie...she _trusts_ me? Jake, you're not just messin' me up?"

"Nope. Why, what's the big trust deal? Mm," he took another bite of burrito.

"She...I practically destroyed her trust in our fight."

"Well you must've won it back somehow, bro. She trusts you with her life—which we already knew—and her body. Maybe not her heart yet, but her bod fo' sure," he sank his teeth into his burrito for the third time.

"Thanks, Jake," he looked around for Marceline, but couldn't find her. "Could you help me find Marceline? I need to talk to her."

"Sure, bro," Jake headed off, finishing his burrito as he went. Finn walked in a different direction, thinking hard.

_Marceline trusts me and she didn't tell me? Why? I gotta know! I know there's gotta be a reason why she didn't tell me, but...argh! It's so frustrating!_

_I wish she had trusted me all along. _

_But I'm glad she trusts me a little more now. _

_...Or is this all just an elaborate prank? _

"You were looking for me?" Marceline whispered in his ear, but he didn't jump.

"Yeah," he turned. "I was just talking to Jake—I hope you don't mind, but he deserves to know what's goin' on between us—and he says you...trust me with your life and your bod," she blushed. "Marcie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't want to get your hopes up..." she looked away. "Even when I fall in love with you," his heart skipped a beat at those words, at the "when" instead of the "if," "I'm not sure if I can ever truly trust you with my heart. Yeah I trust that you won't take my body as your own and abuse it as you wish...but I can't trust that you won't do that with my heart. I really, really want to, I do...but I can't."

"You know I know better than that," Finn said softly. "I love you...I'd never abuse your trust, and I understand that you have trust issues. I get it, totally. But please...?"

"I'll try," she smiled shakily.

"Good," he gave her a brief kiss. "Now I've gotta stop playing favorites and go talk to everyone else. Sorry."

"Nah, I've gotta be more social, too. Antisocial vampires tend to bite," she grinned, and he laughed. "Who said I was joking?"

"Marcie, you're the best."

"Nah, I'm really not."

"Believe what you want."

"I will, thanks."

They parted ways.

"Finn! Finn, over here!"

"Oh. Hi, Night Prince," Finn muttered, walking over.

"Please, call me Night," he insisted.

"Whatevs."

"So Finn...what's this I hear about you and the Vampire Queen?" Finn snapped to on an instant.

"I'm in love with her, don't you dare try to keep us—!"

"Whoa, take it easy. I would never! Only a total idiot would keep true love apart."

"Oh...yeah. I guess you're right," Finn was starting to warm to this guy.

Cinnamon Bun fell off the roof, and everyone started laughing.

Marceline appeared behind Finn.

"Come on, I've got something to show you."

"Where are we going?" but she just laughed until she pulled him into the treasure room.

"This is my gift," Marceline smiled as she locked the door.

"A little alone time?" Finn guessed.

"How'd you know?" she asked sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor, with Marceline on top of Finn, kissing him passionately. Finn had just managed to flip them over when...

_Knock knock knock_!

"Finn?" it was Jake. "Buddy, I know you're in there. Stop makin' out with your girlfriend and get your butt out here," Finn groaned and pulled away.

"Is somebody dead or dying?" he shouted.

"Um...no..." Jake replied.

"Then it can wait," and he pressed his mouth onto Marceline's again.

"No it can't! Finn? Finn?" but the human was rather preoccupied with his vampire girlfriend as she bit his bottom lip, very gently. He shivered happily and forced his tongue into her mouth. In the middle of their battle, she pulled away.

"Glob you're a good kisser!" Marceline whispered, and he blushed. They fell back together, one of her arms snaking around his neck while the other hand trailed down his chest and abdomen, making him shiver again...and she didn't stop.

"Whoa!" Finn broke away as her hand brushed across forbidden territory, resisting a moan. _Nobody_ had ever touched him like that before...it felt...wonderful. But he had to get himself together. Coming to his senses from a brief high of euphoric pleasure, he blinked in confusion at an embarrassed Marceline. "What was that?"

"Um...I guess I just got...carried away...sorry."

"Don't be. I'm ready for this," Finn said. "I just think we ought to talk it through a little first."

"Okay," they sat up on the floor, scooting apart a bit.

"I think we're ready for a baby step," Finn began.

"So...we can feel each other up?" Marceline asked, not without sounding a little hopeful.

"Sure," Finn shrugged. That's the step. And we can undress to our underwear, I'm thinking, but no farther or we might get carried away."

"Gotcha," Marceline nodded. "And if one of us does start getting carried away, the other one has to be responsible and step away."

"Okay, sounds like we're good. Ready for a trial run?" Marceline grinned impishly.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	15. Hanging Out

_**Okeeydokey, just a quick warning: Chapter contains rather intense make-out scenes. That is all. Oh and should I change the rating to M...? I dunno, I mean, it's not like I'm writing lemons or anything.**_

_**Also, not related to the story, I have homecoming tonight.**_

_**My friend is forcing me to go.**_

_**I hate dances.**_

_**It's a long story...ask and I'll share.**_

_**If you skipped the warning, go back and read it. N O W.**_

**Kosmic: Yup. And yes, yes Night Prince. I have not forgotten him...**

**Neverthrive: I'm so sorry! I always save my long and thoughtful responses for last, and I was in a rush to post that morning because I had an FPS meeting and...! Sorry. The Holy Ones actually "show up" ****next chapter, and they linger all throughout the story, whether it be them or their effects. **

**BladeGuy9: Yup, and just a warning; this chapter has more kissing. I don't think next chapter has too much kissing; it's more of a moving right along chapter. Oh yeah, and Jake's important message was "Go beat up Ice King and get us some more ice, 'cause we're out and I'm too lazy!" or sumthin' like that.**

**He23t: :D**

**Hejin57: Oh the Prince? He shows up...oh yes, he shows up...**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: LSP will ALWAYS be LSP. Night's honestly been a challenge to write; he's mysterious, even in my own eyes. Is he a hero or a villain? Jake wanted Finn to get ice, by the way. There's a worse part coming up...hm...debating changing the rating...hm. And I had an okay day (I hate dances, my friend's making me go to homecoming, and I had to buy my ticket today...er, I wrote this Friday), but seeing your review made it that much better!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Weird is the equivalent of awesome :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Wow...I mean, sure! I've got Hejin57 on Rescue (I hope...) and you on Unholy...wow. I am a lucky gal! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING AWESOME! Just a warning; there will be partial nudity/nudity in this story. No sex (I DO NOT WRITE THAT), but that is my warning to you. I have a few ways (okay..okay one way...) for you to get around that, but if you just don't want to, I totally understand.**

**Ashagon: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Shadown478: WHAAAAAAT? How can _cats_ possibly be smarter that the epicness of canines?**

**Disclaimer: Lemme get it through your head; I. Own. Nothing. **

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Hanging Out**_

* * *

It had been a month since Finn's birthday, and Marceline had yet to tell Finn that she loved him.

"You'll be the first to know after me," she'd said with a smile when he'd repeatedly asked. He had eventually just stopped asking, because he knew it was silly.

He was fifteen now.

Fifteen.

He had to stop acting like a kid and grow up.

"Finn?" Marceline floated down from the bedroom and blinked. "Okay, what were you thinking about this time?" he looked down to see his coffee mug overflowing.

"Oh cram! Sorry, Marcie."

"For what? It's your coffee."

"It's just an instinctive thing."

"Well stop. You have nothing to be sorry for," she floated closer and loosely looped her arms around his neck.

"I'll try my hardest," he whispered, leaning in to close the tiny gap and kiss her.

"Finn?" Bubblegum was knocking. Marceline rolled her eyes and floated back.

"I'll pretend like I'm not here," she whispered teasingly as she floated back up into the bedroom. Finn groaned at the thought of being so close to having his morning kiss with his girlfriend and stood awkwardly in his pajamas, full mug forgotten in the kitchen.

"Come on in, PB," she did. "What's up?"

"Finn, I'm here about Night Prince. He's asking for my hand in marriage, and I don't know what to do."

"Just follow your heart," he advised. "Keeps me going straight."

"Thank you, Finn. I believe your advice will be very helpful," the princess turned to go. "And can you tell Marceline I said hello?"

"Uh...how'd you know she was here?"

"Everyone in Ooo knows that you're basically just trying to decide which house to live in," Finn blushed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he denied.

"You're in love with her! She's practically in love with you!" Bubblegum rapped on his head with her knuckles, trying to pound sense into him. "It's obvious that you two are about ready to move in together! You already practically live together...it's just hit or miss with which house you're staying at," Finn turned red as he realized how right she was; the only nights he and Marceline were ever apart were when they decided they needed to have some personal space; about once a week. Then they would switch houses to make each other more comfortable.

"Okay, so we sleep over a lot. So what?" he asked defensively.

"Finn, you're doing what most couples only do when they're married," and Finn turned absolutely red as he remembered Treetrunks saying that an unmarried couple living together was indecent. "Listen," Bubblegum sighed, resting her hand on his arm in a friendly manner, "I know that you're probably going through a lot with Marceline and her trust issues right now, and I don't mean to butt in...but you two...you're...you're frustrating all of Ooo! There's a bet going as to when you'll move in together, and another about which house it'll be in! Heck, there are bets about if or when you'll have kids, how many kids you'll have, and if Marceline will turn you into a vampire! You're a celebrity, Finn, and you've really captured Ooo," he stared at her in shock.

"Okay Bonnie, enough stupefying my excellent boyfriend," Marceline swooped down and wrapped her arms around Finn from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Marceline," Bubblegum said softly. "You've really found him," both girls blushed, and Bubblegum cleared her throat. "Ahem. I'd best be going...farewell. Morrow!" she leapt out the window and landed on her bird as it bore her away.

"So...what do ya wanna do today?" Finn asked, laying his hands over Marceline's.

"Hm..." she thought. "Let's just hang out here."

"Hang out here?" he was confused.

"Yeah," she angled her head so she could press a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Okay," Finn said immediately, and she bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood, of course...just barely enough for him to feel the pressure of her fangs. Her tongue flickered out to taste his skin, and Finn sighed in pure bliss, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Marceline's hands. He knew that she enjoyed this just as much as he; she had told him before the she could smell and feel the blood rushing just below his skin, and that she loved being so close to temptation, even though it was nearly impossible for her to resist the urge to bite him. Finn closed his eyes as she carefully nipped at his neck before sucking on the flesh. He sighed again in contentment, thankful that Marceline had—and he blushed to think this—come off of her period yesterday. When it was her time of the month, they couldn't be this intimate because of her insatiable cravings for human blood. Even now it was more dangerous than normal, but after the six days during which she had felt required to abstain from kissing Finn, it felt _wonderful_. This was their first physically romantic interaction since the start of Marceline's period, and neither of them could wait another day to do this. But Finn, having to be fair, eventually turned around, dislodging the hold of Marceline's lips. She kissed him, and it hurt to pull away. The vampire pouted at him.

"Finn..." she whined.

"My turn," he picked her up bridal style and somehow got her up to the bedroom, flinging her onto the bed on her back before scrambling on top of her and kissing her hard. She removed his hat to run her fingers through his hair, returning the kiss with passion. His lips trailed slowly across her jaw and down to her neck, where he attached himself, giving the occasional nip. When he moved on, he knew that he was leaving a trail of hickeys all down her neck. As he approached the neckline of her shirt, Marceline gently shoved him away and tugged the top over her head, throwing it aside so he could resume his activities, making her throw her head back and groan. Reaching her collarbone, he hesitated until she removed his shirt, at which point he gave her a gentle kiss, right on her cool, near-flawless skin. As she traced indistinct patterns on his chest, Finn felt a sense of belonging. Looking down, he saw her fingernail trace an M right over his heart, but said nothing; he'd already known that he belonged to her and she to him. Their hearts beat together, and their lives were as entangled as their bodies.

"Finn? Finn, bro, get down here," Finn ignored Jake and nipped at Marceline's neck before trailing kisses down past the scar he had left when he had once killed her (it felt like lifetimes since he had faced the Maiden) to the top of her bra. "Do it or I'm comin' up!"

"Finn!" Marceline whined.

"Let him come," he mumbled through her skin. "I'll hit 'im if he takes a second glance at you," he didn't really mean it, but he'd certainly have a few harsh words with his brother if such an occasion were to occur. She struggled to shove him off, but he wrapped his arms around her hips and refused to budge.

"You do realize that 'cause we're both shirtless he's gonna think...?"

"Mmhm."

"And you don't care?"

"Mm-mm."

"Well okay then," Marceline's hands were back at his chest, stroking all down along his body until he moaned loudly into her skin. He, of course, would still never touch below her stomach, even though she insisted that it was really alright. When one of her hands dipped into his pants for the first time ever (still not touching skin, but that much closer all the same), though, it was all he could do to simply give a loud moan and not—

"GAH!" Jake screamed. "I thought I warned you two I was comin' up!" Finn and Marceline slowly pulled away from each other, still savoring the moment as it headed towards ruins. When they were fully apart, Finn turned around to see Jake with his eyes closed. He and Marceline pulled on their shirts, and Finn put on his hat.

"Okay man, you're good," he said. Jake cautiously opened one eye, then the other.

"Jeez, you two really shouldn't do that stuff 'till you're at least engaged!"

"Oh yeah?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm different! I'm older!" Jake protested, blushing.

"Whatever dude. Ya gotta remember, my girlfriend's older that you'll ever be."

"Um...uh...well..." Jake was having comeback trouble. "Don't bring up a lady's age!"

"Pft. That's the best you can do? Ha!" Marceline burst out laughing. "My dad could do better than that. My _dad_!"

"Whatever," Jake crossed his arms.

"So what'd you come here to say?" Finn asked, anxious to get back to his previous activity.

"PB wants to marry Night Prince!"

"Cool," Finn shrugged.

"Cool? _Cool_? Princess Bubblegum's about to become Queen Bubblegum and you say 'cool?'"

"Uh...yeah. What else is there to say?" Jake was flabbergasted.

"B-but she...she'll be Queen Bubblegum! QB, not PB, not Peebles. Finn, I'm flippin' out!"

"Go talk to Lady about it," Finn shrugged.

"You aren't upset?"

"Uh...no. Marcie's fine, so I'm not upset."

"You're such a sap," she teased.

"Well...okay then. See ya later...I guess..." Jake stretched out. Marceline turned to Finn and smiled.

"Now where were we...?"

* * *

They did eat and stuff, but the day for Marceline and Finn consisted mainly of making out. It was sunset when they finally stopped for good.

"I'm gonna go change," Marceline said, as though she was wearing enough clothes to really change out of; her boots, socks, jeans, and shirt were scattered around the house.

"Me too," Finn replied, in much the same state. Like a gentleman, he took his pajamas down to the living room and let her change in his bedroom.

"You know what?" Marceline asked when he came upstairs at her call.

"What?" he responded, giving her his full attention and noticing her outfit briefly; shorts that were too short for anyone but him to see and a tank top.

"We need to spar. No weapons, no demon forms...just a quick spar."

"So...like wrestling?"

"Exactly."

"Cool," Finn shrugged. "Let's do thi—" before he could finish, Marceline tackled him to the ground. Finn grabbed her shoulders and struggled to turn over and pin her. Eventually, they rolled, and Marceline's arms flew above her head as the air left her body. Finn placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, sitting his butt down hard on her waist.

"I win!"

"Not...so...fast...hero!" she panted as she squirmed, eventually pulling her legs up under her and tossing Finn straight up into the air. Cackling, Marceline flew up and caught him by wrapping her arms around his chest from the back, slamming him onto the ground, her entire body weight pressing on top of his lower back and shoulders. "I win!" but he bucked her off and scrambled to straddle her. She rolled, however, and sat right between his hips, putting her hands on his chest and leaning down to him. Finn's breath caught in his throat. "Aren't you gonna fight back?" she taunted softly. Finn grabbed for the sides of the middle of her ribcage and rolled, pinning her again Marceline's hands gripped the sides of his chest and they rolled, laughing. At some point, they fell together, their legs entangling in the battle. As Marceline shoved him down her body so she could kick him away without hurting him, his face rubbed harshly past her chest, and a startling realization hit him. Shivering slightly at the contact, she finally managed to dig her feet into his stomach and shove him away. He scrambled up and met her head on, twisting her down to the floor and grabbing her bare thighs to hold her there until he could sit between her hips and press her wrists down to her sides. She twisted onto her stomach and dislodged him, throwing him off. He knocked her to the ground, hurrying to climb on top of her as she rose to her hands and knees, pressed overtop of her with his arms around her waist.

"Why...won't...you...go...down?" he panted, holding her steady with sheer upper body strength as he struggled to force her lower. Eventually, she was down on her elbows and knees. Finn's arms were now wrapped around Marceline's chest, but neither of them cared; they were too focused on the "fight" to take pleasure in anything.

"Because I'm epic!" she grunted, struggling to throw him. When he was finally dislodged, she scrambled to sit right in his lap, and he groaned.

"Marceline! This is cheating!"

"Nope...I'm pinning you," she smirked, and he began to squirm. Every movement, however, only served to squeeze another sound from the human boy...and Marceline wasn't moving.

"Marcie!" he was cut off by his own moan.

"Yes...?" she taunted, lying backwards on top of him but sitting up again when he tried to move away.

"You win," Finn decided to finally admit his obvious defeat. They got up and sat on the bed.

"Aw, you're too kind," they kissed briefly. "Well I'm going home; I need a change of clothes for tomorrow. Night, Finn!"

"Night," he knew that he was in for a cold and lonely night without her there. He lay on his side, as he had become so accustomed to doing. The empty spaces around him crowded in as he closed his eyes, and he was afraid. Then something warm yet cold pressed against his chest and abdomen. Finn yawned and opened his eyes to find Marceline snuggling up backwards beside him.

"I just couldn't stay away," she murmured.

"What about your clothes?"

"I'll bring 'em over tomorrow," she told him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Love you," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"Finn?" he felt her roll.

"Mm?" his eyes flickered open again to find her gazing deeply into his very soul.

"I love you, too."


	16. Hate Mail

_**The plot thickens here...and gets more mature. Lotsa talk about sex. Squeamish? Too bad.**_

_**Also, the "action" is anticlimatic, so...sorry.**_

**InK-on-her-fingers: :D**

**Guest: :)**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Heheheheheh...**

**Neverthrive: Nah, FPS is Future Problem Solving, for academic team. It's...not that great, but hey, I'll need the credit with my mom if she finds out I'm posting on here. Now the way I see it, Marceline's a vampire. We all know that vampires have special powers, like self-healing and stuff. So if she can heal herself, why not regenerate her reproductive cells? They're a part of her. If she can regenerate skin and muscle tissue, why not reproductive cells? Thank you for your opinion about my rating change...I'm definitely taking that into consideration.**

**radicaldizytacoz: The trick? Oh, just like "zoom in" on their faces or whatevs. Lame, right? Only thing I can think of, though.**

**Heavywolfblade: Awesome name!**

**BladeGuy9: 'Kay, thanks!**

**Kosmic: XD**

**waffle033: ;D**

**Colizuma: Oh glob...that was the stupid part of my brain, the part I hardly ever let see daylight. Or moonlight. Starlight. Any light. Anyhow, his realization was that Marceline was not wearing a bra. Sigh...I really need to edit more...**

**Hejin57: Yes they are, and thanks! :3**

**Ashagon: I ABSOLUTELY agree, one hundred percent!**

**He23t: Thanks!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Helps a lot, honestly. It was actually kinda fun, to be honest...yeah. I'm really proud of myself for those bets...took some real thinking. Not really. Oh yeah, the little flashback...teehee, remember it! I honestly AM proud of the way I wrote Jake coming up and bursting in, though. I thought that was pretty awesome. It wasn't too long at all! Sorry I can't give a longer response, but I've put everything off and now I gotta post. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: NO FRIGGIN' WAY NOW SHUDDUP!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Hate Mail**_

* * *

Finn wasn't sure exactly when the decision that Marceline would live in the treehouse had been made. He supposed that she had simply waltzed in one day and...never left. He rather liked having her around, actually. They shared the bed now, always awakening to the feeling of being loved. He and the vampire were gradually going farther and farther, both physically and emotionally. Their touches were no longer roughened by shyness and inexperience like they had been before, and their declarations of love were never simply frivolous. Frequent, but never frivolous. They still never went farther than stripping to their underwear, they still never openly said that they wanted each other, but they often implied such intentions. Finn suspected that their reservations about nudity would be dropped before too long, as he and Marceline had already made the silent but unanimous decision to use towels instead of robes after leaving the shower. One (usually Marceline) would often simply lounge about in a towel, taunting the other to no end. Said other would know that the only thing between them and skin was that flimsy towel, but as of yet, those flimsy towels had yet to be dropped. Finn knew that they would be, eventually, and that he and Marceline would be ready for the when the time came. They would at first simply gaze upon each other, then move on to touch, and eventually taste and more intimate touch. Finn tingled at the very idea, but he wasn't going to rush things. If he did, Marceline would surely shy away, and he would lose her trust. Again. Her confession of love had been five months ago, but Marceline was still finding herself unable to trust Finn. The human tried not to be upset; it wasn't her fault that she'd been broken and used too many times.

"Hey Finn?" Marceline called, floating down from the bedrooms in jeans and a bra, shirt in hand.

"Yeah?" he asked, immediately pausing BMO to look at her—specifically her face. He saw her enough to know that her face was what he should be looking at; she had already said that he could never violate her, but Finn felt uncomfortable with ogling his girlfriend when they weren't partaking in any intimate activities.

"Isn't Jake's wedding next week?" she asked, tugging her tank top over her head.

"Hm..." Finn thought for a moment while she wriggled into her shirt. "Yup. Nine days."

"Awesome. You wearin' a suit?"

"Only if you wear a dress."

"Loser," she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I am what you are."

"So you're not a loser...dang it!" he smirked and she floated closer so she could smack him. "You suck."

"You do," he replied.

"I actually do...suck blood that is!" she tackled him to the floor and gently fastened her fangs on his throat. Finn closed his eyes and let a moan rattle in his chest as Marceline frantically lapped at his throat before sucking on the side of his neck, her fangs brushing his skin. When she began to gently trace patterns with her lips, she came across a sensitive spot that made Finn cry out. He had already found her neck's sensitive place (on the left side, right where it met her shoulder) three months ago, and now she had found his. She backtracked and promptly attached herself to this sensitive area, causing him to cry out again. He couldn't take it; he had to flip and gently bite the vampire's own sensitive area, causing her to shiver and call his name. Excited, Finn ran his hands up and down her bare sides, from her bra to her hips and back again. He stretched up to kiss her, missed and caught her cheek instead, then returned to that spot on her neck that made her squirm so. She writhed below him, desperately twisting to either escape or intensify the feeling. Either way, her actions were very arousing to Finn. Caught up in the moment, he fumbled with her bra clasp.

She let him.

"No," he suddenly realized, pulling away and ignoring his girlfriend's whine of dissent. "We're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet. I...glob Marcie, I don't want to screw things up with you! We keep doing this, we keep just making out nonstop one day and hanging the next, but I don't think that's healthy. I love you, Marceline. And I don't want anything to ever tear us apart," there was a long silence.

"We should get dressed," Marceline finally said quietly. "But I mean…this is complicated. We live together, Finn. We've gotta get naked sometime."

"I know, but...I just..."

"You weren't sure if it was the moment talking," he nodded confirmation. "Finn, I love you. You know that. I think...I think we'll be ready sooner than you think."

* * *

It was the next day that it happened. Marceline was in the shower, and Finn needed to use the restroom. As was custom with them, he didn't knock, but walked right in. He was washing his hands when she did it.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. Finn dried off his hands and turned to smile at her. She smiled back and took a step towards him.

Then she dropped her towel.

Just like that.

Finn gaped at her, blinking hard. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Nope. I'm not asking you to be ready to strip for me, but I'm ready to expose myself to you completely. I hope you're okay with this."

"Just tell me what not to do," he said, "and I'll be fine."

* * *

And the day after that, Finn knew something that had to be done.

"Marceline," he braced himself for a verbal beating, "I know we're almost ready to...start, ya know, touching each other naked," he blushed, "and I want to have Bubblegum test us for STDs," she blinked.

And again.

Then her mouth opened...

_Oh glob here it comes. _

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

"I said 'okay,' Finn. I don't want to be giving you any diseases that Ash gave me. I know the only way most people think about them being transmitted is through, ya know, _sex_ sex, but there are other ways; like the kind of stuff we might be doing."

"What _are_ we gonna be doing?" Finn asked curiously."

"A lot of touching," he blushed, "and possibly some tasting, if you think you're ready."

"Let's just go get tested," he smiled, and that was all the answer she needed.

* * *

"Uh...is she gonna be okay?"

"She fainted, Finn. It's not like she died or anything," Marceline replied.

"Wh...what happened?" Bubblegum awoke.

"We told you we wanted to get tested for STDs," Marceline said promptly.

"Ahem. May I ask...why? Should I be recommending contraception?"

"No!" Finn's eyes widened.

"Touching and tasting, Bonnibel! No way in all of Ooo am I letting him actually go in me! Yet."

"Technically Marceline, the mouth is an entrance to the—"

"Shut up, brainlord. That's all he's getting for now, I promise."

"But you acknowledge the possibility of—?"

"PB, all we need's to be tested," Finn cut in.

"Very well."

* * *

"Good news!" Bubblegum beamed, wearing her lab coat now. "You're both clean!"

"I am?" Marceline sighed with relief. "Yes! Ash didn't give me any stupid diseases!" Finn hugged her tightly.

"Of course, I would advise you both to wait a bit before engaging in any sexual activities," Bubblegum continued. "The 'next step' would indeed be to have...ahem...'traditional' sex, but this a step as well. Many relationships are torn apart by their physical status, and you two are so in love that it would be a true tragedy if such a thing happened to you."

"Thanks, but we can take things at our own pace," Marceline smiled and carried Finn out.

"Hey Marcie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...can we just touch?"

"Of course, sweetie. Anything to make you comfortable," and he knew she was being sincere. Before Finn could respond, however, a volley of flaming metal arrows launched themselves into the air. Marceline drew Finn into her arms and curled herself around him protectively, crying out as they went through her body and burned her flesh. Finn felt sobs rise in his throat.

"Marcie! Land!" but she kept going through the pain and reached the treehouse. They entered through an open window and tumbled onto the bed, Marceline's body impaled with four arrows. Finn winced as he drew them out, and Marceline bit her to avoid screaming in pain. When they were out, he noticed notes attached to each arrow's shaft. He tried to hide them before his girlfriend saw, but failed.

"Read them," she rasped, and he opened one. As he read, his vision clouded over with rage.

"_Finn the Hero; _

_"We are your salvation. We can rescue you from the grip of the unholy creature. We have heard that your relationship is becoming more intimate. This is a mistake, Finn the Hero. It is a liar and a murderer. It killed its ex, Ash the Wizard, and now it is after you. Do not trust it, Finn the Hero. It wants your blood. You are living with a monster. It must be slain. Finn the Hero...we will rescue you. Have no fear. We will kill the monster. Do not dirty your hands. The beast shall be slain. We swear. -The Holy Ones_," Finn read aloud. He skimmed another. "They all say the same," he looked up at her, and there was a long silence. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know Finn," she stared out the window as rain began to pour down, the vampire's wounds already healing. "I just don't know."

* * *

"Jake..."

"I didn't blab, man! Swear! What's the big deal?"

"This," Finn handed him one of the notes. Jake's eyes flew wide open as he read, and he sank down to the floor.

"Dude...this is bad. I swear though, I didn't tell! I didn't even tell _Lady_ about Ash!"

"Okay. Okay, I believe you. That means somebody's spying on us," Finn frowned.

"A spy?" Marceline spoke for the first time. "B-but..."

"I know," he held her tightly against his chest, knowing how violated he was feeling and also knowing that she must be feeling that tenfold.

"I'll wrangle up some troops and—"

"No, Jake," Finn said softly. "We can't trust anyone. No one."

"But my Lady..." he whined before composing himself. "This is more important."

"Thanks bro," they pounded fists around Marceline. "We've just gotta sleep with our eyes open," Finn pressed a kiss to the top of Marceline's head—she was floating curled up a bit so she could fit into his chest. "Keep on our toes."

"Finn?" Marceline asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I just need you to know that I love you, no matter how this turns out," his heart sank.

"Don't think like that. Don't think like that," he told her firmly. "I love you, too. As long as we have that, it'll all be okay."


	17. Marriage Is A Big Step

**Heavywolfblade: :)**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks!**

**Iluvgone: Really? Wow, thanks! And there seems to be a lot of that going around :p**

**Kosmic: Thank you!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: The beginning was actually written while I was still on the seventh chapter...random info there. Bubblegum passing out made me laugh, honestly. I was kind of dozing off when I wrote that bit, if memory serves, so when I woke up, I burst out laughing! More random junk. For the sake of the story, let's assume that alcohol still has an effect on her because...um...her...body has always had a low alcohol tolerance thingy. The Holy Ones really are bad spies...glad you caught little implied comment about Ash made me laugh so hard, by the way. In this chapter, Ooo finds out that the Holy Ones exist (whoops, spoiler), but they still can't trust. **

**ImAngryandArmed: Thank you for your opinion! Yeah, the Holy Ones really are antagonists that you have to hate.**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Now that is a question that would be classified as a spoiler. :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: It makes perfect sense :D**

**hydraex2: Heehee we'll see!**

**Neverthrive: Yeah, skipping time is absolutely necessary for this story. Otherwise it would have like a thousand chapters. I'm going for under a hundred, thanks, probably under fifty. Yeah, they really REALLY suck. Bigtime. Is a certain princess involved? Or is it Night Prince? That would be just about the biggest spoiler of all...**

**Mr. penguin991: I have no clue, and aw thanks, love ya too!**

**Tatgirl: Way more fun, right?**

**He23t: :D**

**mkorralover99: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Disclaimer: Grr!**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Marriage Is A Big Step**_

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this dress!"

"Marceline. You're a bridesmaid. Wear it."

"Easy for you to say...you're just wearing a stupid suit," she grumbled, straightening out the tiny black dress. It had a ruffled top and tiered design, with rainbow swirls emanating from her stomach. It only fell to mid-thigh, and her black two inch heels accented it nicely.

"You know she used black instead of white just for you, right? Be appreciative."

"Mm...well okay. But only because I know I can make this look good," Marceline pecked his cheek. "Now let's hustle up and get there."

* * *

The wedding was _huge_—all of Ooo was there! Gathered in front of the treehouse, in the middle of the night! Finn kept his eyes open, but saw no hatred towards himself or Marceline. As the pair put their wedding gift (a voice-matching universal translation necklace that had cost them their dignity) on the gift table, the whispers began, all of them merely curious.

"It's Finn and Marceline!"

"Have you heard? They're living together!"

"They're living together?"

"I heard they've done more than move in..."

"Hey!" Finn finally shouted. Everyone fell silent. "Is this why you're all here? To see me'n Marcie? 'Cause this is my brother's wedding, okay? So don't make me steal his thunder."

"That was sweet," Marceline told him as they sat down for the pre-party. "I almost gagged."

"I did it for Jake," Finn insisted.

"I know," she smiled. "I know."

* * *

The wedding was very, very boring.

Finn would have fallen asleep if not for two people; Jake and Marceline. Jake because he had to support his bro, even more than usual because Finn was the best man. Marceline because if he fell asleep, she'd take that as her cue to leave, which would not have been good for anyone.

The ceremony was done first in English, then Korean. The couple FINALLY got to their vows and said them in Korean (another reason for Finn to fall asleep) before the after-party began at last, with soft music for dancing. Finn watched Jake and his new bride dance, and she with her father. Then Jake asked Ethel to dance, and there were two couples on the floor...er, grass. Awkwardness filled the party. Who would enter into this sacred ground? Then Finn dramatically bowed, holding out a hand to Marceline. She rolled her eyes, but permitted him to lead him onto the floor.

"Second date?" he suggested softly.

"Reminds me of the first," she pulled herself closer to him, her feet actually resting on the grass. Night Prince and Bubblegum were next to join them, and the rest followed soon after. As they spun through the swaying crowd, Finn kept his senses open. They fell still at the edge of the crowd, where they both felt more secure. He spun her out and back into his chest once before they returned to simply dancing. Finally, on the third song, he felt the urge to do something romantic and dipped her. They stayed like that for a moment, their faces close together, until Finn could no longer stand it and had to kiss her. When they at last split apart, they were breathless. Finn pulled Marceline up, intentionally causing her to lose her balance and stumble into him. She pressed her hands onto his chest and looked up, frowning.

"Yes?" he teased.

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" he smiled, and she kissed his cheek.

"You're such a sap...but you're my sap, okay?"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"What's this?" Jake asked as he picked up the small box from Finn and Marceline.

"Just open it, man," Finn smiled. Jake obliged, and his jaw dropped. Finn watched as his brother lifted the elegant golden chain with the diamond-encrusted, heart-shaped locket.

"B-but this is...this was..."

"I hope you appreciate it," Marceline crossed her arms, and Finn elbowed her sharply.

"How much did it cost?"

"Um..." Finn and Marceline exchanged a glance. "Let's...just see if it works."

"Yeah," Marceline agreed.

"No, how much did it cost?" Jake asked again, more firmly this time.

"I'll tell ya later...Choose Goose has some weird prices," Finn blushed as he spoke.

"Um...okay man," Jake fastened the necklace around Rainicorn's neck. "Okay babe, try talkin' 'bout whatever."

"Like this? Oh!" Rainicorn covered her mouth as perfect English came out. Everyone cheered.

"You can wear it out, but I like it when you talk Korean to me," Jake kissed her cheek. Finn covered Marceline's mouth before the vampire could ruin the moment, knowing full well that she was afraid to bite him. She did, however, shoot him a sideways glare as she fought to pry off his hand. Jake snickered at the sight of Marceline being subdued by something so simple as a hand over the mouth.

"So...you like it?" Finn asked, snapping his hand down to his side when Marceline licked it..her forked tongue running across his hand was a very strange sensation indeed.

"Of course!" Rainicorn exclaimed as Finn tried to hide the hand he was now shaking around desperately—he failed, of course. "Now we can all have nice conversations!"

"Let's dance!" Jake shouted, and a band began to play. "Not so fast, you two," he caught Finn and Marceline by the wrists. "I wanna hear about this price," so they headed into a random tent and closed the door...er, flap. "What'd you guys pay Choose Goose?"

"Um..."

"Well..."

"You see..."

"It kinda went like this..."

* * *

_"Yes?" Choose Goose asked loopily. "What would you like? Perhaps a bike?"_

_"No, Choose Goose. We want that," Finn pointed at the translator. _

_"Oh that costs a lot! It'll out you in a tight spot."_

_"We'll pay anything," Marceline put in. "Except my ax bass," she added after a moment. _

_"Very well, very swell! A passionate kiss, and you'd best not miss."_

_"A what!" Finn shouted. "Choose Goose, you're nuts. We're not kissing in front of you!"_

_"Love is very strong, it lasts very long. With a potion of love, I'll be free as a dove!"_

_"Whatever," Marceline grumbled. "Let's get this over with," she grabbed Finn's face and kissed him roughly. He instinctively melted into her familiar lips, their tongues dancing together. It was so easy to get carried away...his hands rubbed up and down her sides before cautiously sliding under her shirt, resting in the cool skin of her waist and only her waist. Marceline just kissed him harder and—_

_"You may stop, I have my drops!" Choose Goose held up a vial of swirled red and blue potion. When he shook it viciously, the colors eagerly blended into one; deep violet-indigo. Finn and Marceline broke apart, blushing. The crowd that had gathered made sounds of dissent and dispersed as Choose Goose handed over the necklace. _

* * *

"You have him some of your _love_!" Jake shouted.

"Uh...yes?" Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Finn! Love is the strongest force in Ooo! If something evil got hold of it...!"

"Nothing will. It'll all be okay."

* * *

"Marcie, look out!" Finn tackled his girlfriend away from an intense debate with Flame Princess, just in the nick of time. A giant wooden spear shot through a table and shattered it, splattering food on everyone.

Finn propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at a very shaken Marceline.

"Okay everyone, I want the perimemer thingy searched now! _NOW_!" Jake shouted. Party guests ran to and fro, crashing into each other in their rush. Jake smacked his own face, and Rainicorn flew into the air to search for the assassins.

"There's a lumpin' note!" LSP held up the paper, and Jake snatched it with his stretchy powers.

"All it says is 'death to the vampire,' written in all caps. And blood," he sniffed it. "Nope, wait...that's ketchup," everyone began to murmur. "Okay people, calm down!" Jake shouted. "We're here to have fun, right? So let's have some fun! Woot!"

"Finn."

"Huh—wha?" Finn looked to the side of Marceline's face to see a familiar tiny cat. "Me-Mow! Who sent you to kill Marceline?"

"Oh relax you oaf! The Guild of Assassins sent me to tell you that we aren't behind this; even we believe in true love. Plus we're betting on twins. Later!" Me-Mow walked away.

"O-okay..." Marceline said uncertainly. "Finn, can you get offa me now?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure," he rolled off of his girlfriend to let her stand, and she hauled him to his feet. "So...this is...okay..."

"You wanna dance, don't you."

"Kinda..." she looked at him. "A little..." she crossed her arms. "Okay yes!"

"Then let's dance, hero," the vampire took his hands and pulled him out onto the dance floor. They stood too close together to be anything but together, but far enough apart that it could be seen that they were not yet sexually involved as true lovers.

"The wedding was boring, but this is...nice," Finn said softly. "I mean, I can literally feel the love'n stuff comin' from my bro."

"That was too sappy for your own good."

"I know," and as they continued to dance, Finn's thoughts began to wander as they do often did.

_Marceline...she really is the one I want to stay with forever. I...I...I love her, and she loves me. We live together. We've already been a little bit intimate. I want to be with her forever...or at least for my life. I...I think I want to marry Marceline. But not now…not now._

"We'll get married...someday," Finn promised aloud. Marceline smiled. "But it won't be like this."

"Nah...we'll do it our own way," she rested her head on his shoulder, having to bend a bit...how was she still taller than him?

"But it's a big step."

"Mmhm," she was falling asleep, he could tell.

"We can't rush into it...we have to be careful," he stared into the horizon, where the sun had yet to appear, then down at the vampire, now asleep in his arms. "Just as careful as I am with you."


	18. The Market Kingdom

_**This is a few days after Jake's wedding. **_

**BladeGuy9: Heehee yeah. Thanks!  
**

**Hejin57: Time indeed! *ahemcomicahem* What was that? ;D I**

**hydraex2: Wow, thanks! I'll do that as soon as I can!  
**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: No. Tellies. How much you wanna bet? XD**

**Heavywolfblade: Who they are, eh...?**

**Kosmic: I know, I know...I'm workin' on it.**

**Mr. penguin991: I believe (that's great Alicia, misspell everything five hundred times) in equal awesomeness! Love ya, too! :D  
**

**Ashagon: ;)**

**He23t: Thanks!  
**

**Moonz3: I actually am in the process of writing a book. I'll tell you when it's done! :D**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: They aren't drunk, they just aren't trained as assassins. Spoiler! Only a little eensy bit of one, though. Choose Goose was flippin' HARD to write! It took me like an hour to come up with all those damn rhymes...ugh. The ketchup is honestly a clue...a vague one, but still a clue! The Holy Ones actually would make a good mail service...but that ain't a clue. I didn't even notice. **

**Disclaimer: Argh, SHUT UP!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: The Market Kingdom**_

* * *

You lived.

_An evil laugh echoed through the darkness Finn was spinning through. _

_"You will be mine!" snarled the Prince of Games before laughing maniacally and seizing him with a claw darker than shadow. "Your pathetic life only endangers your friends; I'll make it all go away."_

_"No!" Finn cried. _

_"No? You know I sent the fool to take your vampire from you!" it roared. Finn could see the sharp white fangs, the cold red eyes. "Every moment you spend in this world is a moment closer to their deaths!"_

_"I won't listen to you!"_

_"We'll see...we'll see..."_

* * *

"Mm..." Finn blinked awake to see Marceline stretching beside him, on her back as she arched it from beneath the sheets. As they slid away, he realized that she was wearing his shirt. He himself was clad in only his underwear. "I like trial runs. They're fun."

"Yup," Finn agreed. "Last night was pretty math."

"Even though all we did was touching?" she sounded unsure, so he pulled her into him even more and kissed the top of her head.

"_Because_ all we did was touching," he told her firmly. "We aren't ready for anything else; sex, no matter what kind, is one big freaking leap. We gotta be careful."

"I know," Marceline replied softly.

"I know you know."

"Well I know you know I know."

"Let's stop before this gets crazy."

"Agreed."

"I feel like I dreamed about something important..." he frowned.

"It'll come to you eventually."

"I guess..."

"Now come on, hero; let's have some breakfast," so they went downstairs and cooked breakfast together, laying out three plates for themselves and BMO. They then sat down, with Marceline taking Jake's spot.

"So...so you slept okay, BMO?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I slept very well, once I could go to sleep. You and Marceline kept me up very long," the couple blushed.

"Sorry, BMO. Guess we should look into soundproofing, huh?"

"Finn, we make out _everywhere_."

"Um...how about just a soundproof tent for BMO?"

"I think that would be wonderful!" BMO exclaimed.

"Well I gotta go to the market anyhow—you boys wouldn't understand," Finn blushed.

"Thank you, Marceline, for calling me a boy instead of 'she' or 'it,'" BMO said. "I like to believe that I am a real boy."

"No problem, baby," the vampire replied easily. "You're a real boy to me," and it was true; BMO was almost like a child to Finn and Marceline. They made him breakfast, lunch, and dinner (even though he couldn't _really_ eat), played with him, comforted him when he was sad, kept him in line, and tucked him in at night. He was like their little boy.

"You're a real boy to _us_," Finn corrected, hugging Marceline from the side.

"Thank you, Finn," BMO said gratefully as he pretended to eat eggs, dropping them onto the floor instead of in his mouth.

"More eggs, BMO?" Marceline asked casually as the last bite plopped down.

"No thank you, I am full."

"I'm off to the Market Kindom."

"Can we come?" Finn asked. "BMO's never been to the Market Kingdom before!"

"Finn, you do understand what I'm getting, right?"

"Uh...yes?" he really had no clue.

"You have no clue," she knew.

"Uh..." she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"_Finn. It's girly stuff_."

"Oh..." he blushed pure red.

"I don't think you want to go."

"How about you, BMO, and I find the tent, BMO and I leave, and you keep shopping."

"Okay," Marceline said with a shrug. "Let's go."

* * *

Finn walked behind Marceline as she cradled BMO against her chest, like she was holding a baby. Finn had, at first, steamed at the computer's contact with the areas of his girlfriend's body that were forbidden to all but him, but Marceline had swiftly made it clear that there would be no groping on penalty of death. BMO had immediately agreed, saying that he would never dream of such a thing.

Now they were strolling through a bustling marketplace, searching for a soundproof tent. People jostled them left and right, and Finn growled a little every time that contact was too close to Marceline's hips. He was very protective of his girlfriend after all they had been through together.

One unfortunate soul let his paw brush the vampire's lower back, and she stiffened.

Finn immediately caught the biped tiger by the scruff and dragged him back.

"Apologize."

"For what?" the tiger cried. Marceline blushed as she turned.

"Finn, it's really okay. It was just an accident," the human pushed the tiger away.

They got a little more space after that.

"There is something!" BMO pointed at a large tent with a sign that said "Housing" in sloppy lettering. Finn and Marceline shrugged and walked in. When they were in the center, Marceline shifted BMO to her hip and held him there casually, like he was a book or a baby.

"Hm..." Finn frowned as he looked around at the various photos of houses.

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked a bull with a nose ring, trotting out from the back.

"Yeah, we're looking for a little soundproof tent," Marceline said. "BMO here has really sensitive hearing, and he wakes up at every little noise," Finn suppressed a sigh of relief at his girlfriend's lie. Ooo really didn't need to guess at how intimate he had been with her.

"I have just the thing!" the bull clopped back into the back, then returned with a bundle on his head. Finn took it.

"That'll be twelve gold pieces for one mini-tent with soundproof walls and flap."

"Sold," Marceline counted out the coins. "Thank you!" they walked out. "You and BMO wanna head home?"

"Nah, I kinda like shopping here. Meet you at the entrance at sunset?"

"Deal," she clutched her hat as a sudden wind threatened to blow it away.

"See ya later," Finn turned and melted into the crowd, letting it carry him...wait.

Wait.

Wait.

What was...?

_Oh well, it was probably nothing. _

So he continued happily along.

* * *

When they reached the meeting point just after sunset, Marceline didn't meet them.

"Hm. Guess she must've gone home," Finn shifted his huge bag of weapons on his shoulder and looked down at BMO.

"Finn, can you please carry me like Marceline does?"

"Uh...okay?" Finn adjusted the bag so it wouldn't fall and stooped down to scoop up the tiny computer and his brand new skateboard. There was also a new soccer ball in Finn's bag, along with some magic cleats (the spikes would never dull) and other stuff.

"Thank you, Finn," BMO said as the human held him to his chest. "I am very tired."

"No problem, BMO," Finn started walking towards home.

"So...are you not worried about Marceline?" BMO asked.

"Course I am, BMO. She's my girl; don't tell her I said that."

"She would kill you?"

"Yup, probably. Marcie doesn't like belonging to anybody; she told me so last month."

"Okay, I will stay silent."

They reached their house sooner than expected and went in.

"Marceline?" Finn called. "Hm. She's not here. Must've gotten held up at checkout someplace," he set down BMO and the bag, then went up to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Then he went down, outside, and sat down to think, as he hadn't had time to do recently. He thought about Marceline for a while, and about their relationship. He thought about how wonderful she was, how close to perfect.

Then he thought about how messed up it was that somebody wanted to kill her.

_Who would want to hurt Marceline? Who would think that I didn't want to be with her? Who would do something like this? It's...it's..._

_It's screwed up. _

_I love Marceline. Why would anyone want to take her away from me? Why? I can't think of any reason! These stupid "Holy Ones" are idiots! Me-Mow swore the Guild of Assassins wasn't involved, and I have no reason to not believe her. And they're betting on twins...? I guess Marcie and I really are famous. Hm. I wish I knew where she was, tho—_

At that moment, someone tackled him to the ground. For a brief moment, he wanted to shove the person away, but then he recognized the way she held him, the way she felt in his arms, her weight, her cold warmth.

"Marceline!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"They chased me!" she panted. "Th-they had white robes and masks, and they chased me, Finn, from the market all the way back here! The Holy Ones!" her face was buried in his chest, and she shook fearfully. "Th-they had wooden stakes. They almost caught me. Finn...what if they kill me?"

"No," he replied instantly. "I'd never let that happen. Never," he kissed the top of her head. "Let's get to bed and try to forget this," he stood, gathering her in his arms bridal style, and somehow managed to carry her all the way up to the bedroom without dropping her once. He then laid her on the bed and sat beside her, admiring her. She was lying on her back, sprawled out, with her hair spread about her head wildly. After a few moments, she rose and went to get her pajamas, and he turned away politely. She didn't mind, he knew, but it felt wrong to him. When she slid under the furs, he joined her and lay on his side, pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. He watched her until he knew she was asleep, then he watched her some more; the way her fangs were just slightly exposed with each breath she took, the way her eyes flickered slightly beneath their lids, the way a smile twitched at the corners of her lips. Finn ran his thumb along the skin of her waist beneath her T-shirt, and she gave the slightest of shivers, that smile threatening her features again. Still stroking her soft skin gently with his thumb, Finn slowly allowed his vigil to end as he fell asleep.


	19. Nineteen

_**The next day**_

_**I just realized how many nineteens are in this chapter; 3. One is the chapter itself, Chapter 19. What are the other two? Pft. That's easy.**_

_**Sorry for the lateness, by the way! I was at a horse race! Woohoo!**_

**Heavywolfblade: BMO... :3**

**Kosmic: Haha XD**

**BladeGuy9: Oh you'll find out...you'll find out...**

**Neverthrive: I hadn't even thought about them! And yeah, but I had to keep the guy in the story somehow. Warmth and fuzziness all around! I'm hyper at the moment.**

**Tatgirl: YES! Because they keep regenerating themselves! And doesn't everyone? :3**

**Mr. penguin991: Awesome :)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: AGREED! XD**

**Colizuma: Why thank you!**

**Furrylover-to-da-max: Wow, everyone seems to be loving the idea of BMO as Finn and Marceline's kid! Yes, what will become of BMO...? Will he go live with Me-Mow? Sorry, BMow fangirl kicking in; I've been writing a new entry! Finn's notice of something strange...yes, yes indeed...but what did he see...? And yeah, I did try to do more with BMO in this chapter, 'cause hey, everyone always forgets about the poor computer! Except me. Who was actually crazy enough to make up a pairing. Yeah...**

**He23t: Indeed :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Me too :) 'cause even though I KNOW how it's going to end...I can't help pretending that I don't.**

**Disclaimer: N O NO.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Nineteen**_

* * *

"Marcie," Finn shook his wildly tossing and turning girlfriend gently. "Marcie, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" it hurt him to see her like this, her face contorted in agony. He pinched that sensitive spot on her neck and she gasped, her eyes shooting open as she bolted upright and nearly fell out of bed. He caught her, though, by the waist. She looked at him, trembling all over.

Then she kissed him.

The action was so sudden that Finn almost didn't kiss back, but he _did_. Gently, for his internal clock was telling him that the sun was barely rising, but he _did_. When Marceline pulled away, her eyes were brimming with emotion.

"Finn...Finn..." she whispered, taking off his hat and running her fingers through his hair. Not that he didn't like it, he liked it a lot, but the human was starting to get a little confused.

"Um..." he said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but...I dreamed that I lost you," Finn held her tighter.

"Never," he said firmly. "You'll never lose me. I promise," she swallowed hard.

"Don't...don't make promises you can't keep."

"One way or another, I'm staying with you forever. I don't care what it takes," he said softly, taking her hands and squeezing them. "Now let's go have breakfast; I got a few things yesterday that I'd like to show you."

So they went downstairs and Marceline made pancakes for him, despite his whining attempts to help her.

"I don't want to become like Ash!"

"You never could if you tried, now for glob's sake go sit down!" so he did, rather sulkily. She came back over with a bowl of strawberries and a plate of pancakes. Scooting, closer to him, the vampire held out a drained strawberry. "Open up, hero," she said seductively. He obeyed, and she held the fruit to his lips.

"Ugh, oh gross man! Go do your lovey-schmovey stuff somewhere else!" Finn swallowed his strawberry.

"Jake!" he exclaimed when his mouth wasn't full.

"Yeah man," the dog held out his arms, and Finn ran to his brother.

"Come 'ere, you dog," Marceline also hugged Jake, and Finn didn't reprimand her because he knew she was only teasing...and because she was Marceline. He could never really be mad at her.

"So anyhow, what's been up with you two?" Jake wagged his tail. "Don't hold back; I want all the juicy details!"

"Eugh, gross man," Finn laughed and elbowed his brother.

"Well..."

"Marcie!" Finn protested.

"Kidding! I'd never reveal what we do in bed together," she winked and Jake laughed.

"Ha! I know Finn wouldn't go there yet. Not without the ring," Jake pointed at his magical wedding ring, which stretched and shrunk with him.

"Phooey," Marceline stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun."

"Ooh, speaking of beds..." Finn reached into the bulging bag he'd left here last night. He pulled a few knives onto the floor, a mace, an ax, a couple swords, BMO's soccer ball and cleats, and a large crimson seed (quickly stuffed into his pocket before his girlfriend could catch a glimpse) before reaching the bottom of the bag. He then hauled out a few smaller bags and one medium sized one. Marceline raised one eyebrow.

"And these are...?"

"Check it out!" Finn reached into the medium sized bag and pulled out a black cloth bundle.

"Um...what is it?" Finn dragged out the entire bundle.

"They're sheets! Black ones! I got satin...I hope that's okay," Marceline laughed and swooped over to kiss his cheek.

"That's perfect."

"There's more; look! Feather pillows! And satin pillowcases! And a black'n blue comforter!" Finn spread the comforter on the floor; it was sky blue, with black velvet leaves. A compromise of sorts.

"Oh Finn," Marceline chuckled. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"You're both wonderful, now kiss already!" Jake cheered. Finn and Marceline both stuck their tongues out at him and disobeyed his command. Jake rolled his eyes and turned away, allowing Finn to lean over and give Marceline the briefest of kisses. The shared a smile. "No getting handsy!" Jake added.

"Who, us?" Marceline asked sarcastically.

"I warned you!" the dog whined. "I didn't need to see that, and you didn't need to show it!" Marceline got a mischievous gleam in her eye, but Finn shook his head. She pouted at him.

"Okay Jake, you're good," Finn said. The dog turned.

"Don't see why you need privacy to kiss..."

"Because," Marceline answered unhelpfully.

"Hmph."

"So why'd you stop by?" Finn asked.

"Oh! Yeah, just wanted to talk to Finn. Alone."

"I get it. I gotta take a shower anyhow," Marceline floated away.

"So...you thought about marriage yet?" Jake asked as the water began to run.

"What!" Finn ignored the fact that he actually had. "Dude, you're insane."

"Hm..." Jake frowned. "Well okay. But you gotta think about it sometime; if you guys love each other, you should settle down and set Ooo's mind to rest," a thought struck Finn.

"How much money do you have in the betting pool?"

"What? Aw come on man, I'd never..."

"Jake..."

"Fine. Eighty gold coins says you'n Marcie get hitched before you're seventeen."

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"And the kid pool?"

"I stayed outta that one," Finn glared at him. "Okay okay! Fifty gold says you have three kids before you've been married five years!"

"Man, I can't believe you joined those stupid things."

"Lady says you'll get hitched at eighteen and have one kid a year later."

"WHAT!"

"That's what she says!" Jake held up his paws defensively.

"B-but...Marcie and I haven't even...!"

"I know, bro. But you're celebrities," Jake shrugged. "What can ya do?"

"Ignore them?"

"Bingo."

"Hm," Finn frowned. "I need video games."

"I am here, Finn!" BMO sat down in front of the boys. "What would you like to play?"

"Ninja Duels! I always win!" Finn exclaimed.

"Ha! Not this time!" Jake picked up a controller, hitting buttons in what appeared to be a random order.

A half hour later, Finn had won seventeen times. Jake had won once; he had started the seventh game while Finn was going to the bathroom, and because Finn had been distracted with Marceline, Jake had been able to win before Finn's return, although he had accidentally beaten himself up so much that his health meter had literally been at one.

Finn let him count the win.

They were on their nineteenth game now, and Finn was totally creaming Jake when two hands leaned on his shoulders. He looked up to see Marceline, wearing only a towel, hovering on her stomach above him. Finn immediately set his controller down, and she floated down to lie on her back, completely prone to his attacks. He lowered himself on top of her and pressed his lips to hers, eagerly gripping her hips and trailing his lips down her neck. She arched her back into him, and he pawed at the top of the towel, dragging it down just a little bit. Marceline tugged him back up and kissed him, then moved her lips to his ear and gently released a breath. Finn shivered as she nipped his neck, searching for that one spot that was so sensitive. When she found it, he actually collapsed on top of her, squirming down to press his lips to that spot right where her neck met her shoulders. Her back arched so much that Finn was almost thrown, but he gripped her hips even tighter and held himself steady.

"Finn, are you even―oh," Finn had completely forgotten about Jake! He tensed to roll off of Marceline, but she held him pressed tightly into her.

"Marceline," he mumbled against her skin, and she shivered, "I really like this, but it's making Jake uncomfortable," she sighed and let him sit up, hovering over her hips. He looked down with what he knew to be an apologetic and longing expression, then removed his weight from her body and looked at Jake with a sheepish smile.

"I get it, bro," Jake smiled. "You just can't help yourself," Finn chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Just...think about what I said," he hugged his brother, smiled at Marceline, and left.

"What did he say?"

"Er...that he and Lady joined the betting pool," Marceline blinked.

"He talked about marriage, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"And what do you think?" Finn couldn't lie to her.

"I think...I think...I know we should get married, but I don't know when."

"Then we're on the same page," Marceline smiled. "I, however, have a timeframe. You'd have to be older than sixteen, but younger than twenty-one. Otherwise, it'd be…weird."

"How old are you?" Finn asked. "I mean were. I mean..."

"Nineteen," she said with a smile. "I'll always be nineteen."


	20. Forbidden Fruit

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: This is actually a kinda dull chapter...yeah.**

**BladeGuy9: Marriage plays a HUGE part in this story...just thought I'd share that.**

**Mr. penguin991: I was a third wheel today...I hated it. Oh yah and the lengths will vary, I guess.**

**Heavywolfblade: Being the third wheel seriously sucks...**

**He23t: Well yeah...but then again, the Holy Ones write their messages in ketchup...**

**Ashagon: ;)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Okay then! I'm not gonna bet (strategic advantage!) but I'll remember yours (I hope), and thanks!**

**Kosmic: I always try to add just a tad of humor to my story. Ya know, just a little sprinkling?**

**Colizuma: Me too, to be honest. And there shall be no poll; I've already got my story plotted. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I'm running out of original disclaimers. **

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Forbidden Fruit**_

* * *

It was the first anniversary of Finn and Marceline's relationship, and Finn had been sweating over his gift since their trip to the Market Kingdom. It was hidden, tucked away carefully beside the tree and hidden by an illusion provided by Magic Man (who was also in on the pools).

"Happy anniversary," Finn said as soon as Marceline opened her eyes. The sun had yet to rise.

"You've been keeping track?" she sounded so surprised that his heart stopped. "Good...I thought I was being stupid," they chuckled as Finn's heart began to beat again.

"I have a surprise for you," Finn took her hand and led her down, outside and around the tree. He felt for and grabbed the Magic Man's invisible "Illusion Off" lever that could only be used once before it vanished into nothing. "Marcie, close your eyes," she did.

"This should be good," he pulled the lever and felt it vanish.

"Okay...okay open your eyes!" Marceline's eyes flew open and she gasped, staring at the small tree. It had mahogany-colored bark and scarlet leaves, with round, fuzzy fruits of deep crimson, the size of an apple. Marceline reached up and pulled down one of the fruits, gazing at it wonderingly.

"A bloodbane tree? Finn, you shouldn't have! This must have cost thousands!" she exclaimed.

"Go ahead, have a taste!" he urged, and she sank in her fangs. Red juice dribbled down her chin, and she closed her eyes, savoring the taste. Finn watched her chew and swallow the fruit.

"Tastes just like...well, you," she admitted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Do I taste good?"

"Heavenly," she mumbled through another bite of plump, juicy fruit. The flesh inside glittered like a thousand tiny rubies.

"Too bad it's deadly to everything but vampires, then."

"Such a pity...I get the whole tree to myself."

"I got it for both of us," he said, and she looked up in surprise. "To satisfy your cravings. It's a crowd pleaser."

"But how much did it cost?" he scuffed his feet. "Finn..."

"Gah! Three thousand gold!"

"What! Finn, why did you spend that much? Yeah the tree's awesome, but...it was way overpriced."

"I know," Finn sighed. "But...I knew I had to see the bliss on your face," he gave her a sheepish glance and she sighed.

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" the vampire groaned, wedging her fruit in a fork of the tree and hugging him. "I'll kiss you as soon as I brush my teeth; I don't want you getting sick, and even the slightest taste of bloodbane fruit will make a pathetic mortal like you," she played with the ears of his hat, "sick."

"I can take it," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She tried to fight him at first, but when his lips touched hers, she melted right into his touch. The kiss was long and chaste, nothing but gentle lip contact. Even though Marceline's lips were stained with the likeness of blood, he still thought she tasted wonderful. If that made him strange, then so be it.

When he pulled away, Finn felt just fine.

"See?" he smiled. "I'm fine."

"Well...okay..." Marceline flew them back into the bedroom and closed the new black curtains against the morning sun. Finn had bought many new things at the market and crammed them into his bag. He sat on the bed and watched his girlfriend standing before him. "I actually have something for you, too."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," she say sideways in his lap. "It's not much of a gift, but..." she put her lips next to his ear and he shivered. "You belong to me...and I belong to you," she kissed his cheek. "That was part one of my gift," before Finn could ask about part two, his stomach heaved. He shoved Marceline off and ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time to drop to his knees and empty his stomach into the toilet. It didn't take long for Marceline to appear in the doorway, then kneel behind him, rubbing his back soothingly. Finn was humiliated...this was, undoubtedly, one of the least appealing things he could ever do in front of Marceline.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to say.

"For what?" she asked. "I was the one who let you kiss me."

"I look like crap."

"Everyone does some days."

"You don't."

"Aw, that's sweet. A lie, but it's sweet," Finn couldn't answer. "Poor baby," she cooed when he finally sat back and leaned the back of his head into her chest. "I'll bet you're running a fever," she felt his forehead. "Yup, definitely too warm," she flushed the toilet. "Let's get you back to bed," she gathered him in her arms and carried him back to the bedroom, pulling down the sheets awkwardly and laying him down on the bed before tucking him in snugly and sitting beside him.

"Thirsty," he complained.

"Doctor says no food or drink for five hours; you'll just throw it back up," Marceline removed his hat and ran a hand through his newly trimmed blonde hair. It barely brushed past Finn's ears now, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Doctor?" he coughed, already feeling achey.

"I'm the expert here," she said smugly.

"I hurt. All over."

"Stop complaining; you're alive, aren't you?"

"Marcie, I can't move my arms and legs anymore."

"Can you feel?" she reached under the sheets and took his hand.

"Yes."

"You'll be fine."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Mmhm. What do you want me to sing, baby?"

"Sing...the lullaby your mom sang to you. The one my mom sang to me, too," she blushed a little.

"Uh...Finn..."

"Please, Marcie?" he gave her his best puppy eyes. She sighed.

_"Rockabye baby_

_"On the treetop. _

_"When the wind blows,_

_"The cradle will rock. _

_"When the bough breaks, _

_"The cradle will fall,_

_"And down will come baby, _

_"Cradle and all,"_ she sang, stroking his head gently. Finn began to drift off, feeling Marceline slide under the sheets beside him and kiss his cheek gently.

Perhaps he had a new favorite song.

* * *

When Finn awoke, Marceline was sitting on the edge of the bed, ruffling her hair. He heard her yawn.

"Marcie?" she jumped slightly.

"Finn!" she turned, her eyes wide. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Marriage."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence.

"Has it been five hours yet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Poor baby," she chuckled, floating down, probably (hopefully) to make him some dinner. He was starving! Then he blinked away his thoughts. Why was _Marceline_ always making _him_ stuff? He needed to make her something someday. And he'd start by helping her now. He wriggled out of bed...and fell to the floor with a thud, unable to get up.

"I heard something thump!" Marceline was there in an instant. "Oh glob. Finn, you seriously tried to get out of bed with bloodbane poisoning?" she chuckled and picked him up, tucking him back into bed. "What was so important?"

"Just...wanted to help," her amused expression turned hard.

"Is this about you not being like Ash again?" she asked knowingly. "Because I already told you, Finn; even if you tried, you could never be like him. Your hero heart," she patted his chest, "wouldn't allow it," he looked down and realized that her hand was still lingering over his chest. She blushed and moved it quickly, brushing down her pajamas and avoiding his stare.

"But Marcie, I don't think you understand," he protested. "I don't want you to stress yourself out taking care of me. Please take it easy sometimes."

"Nah. You need to be taken care of," she smirked. "But you know what's a great stress reliever?" before he could guess, she had him pinned back against the bed and was kissing him viciously. Discovering that he was now paralyzed from the waist down instead of the shoulders, Finn roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, rolling his body with his shoulders so he was on top and propping himself up with his elbows, never breaking lip contact. Marceline's hands were searching in a frustrated manner for a way to get into his pajamas while his snuck up under the back of her shirt, inadvertently rolling it up. Finn finally wriggled down and attached himself to that one place on her neck, taking great pleasure in both her shiver and her moan of his name.

"I'm still hungry," he mumbled into her skin.

"Pig," she breathed teasingly, forcing him off of her and sitting up. "I'll be back with your meal," then she was gone. He sat up.

_I really hope I never stop appreciating her. _

In the next moment, Marceline returned with...soup?

"Chicken soup, to be exact. Quit thinking out loud, weenie," she laughed and handed him the bowl, helping him to sit up. He cautiously blew on the steaming broth, then took a sip...

He immediately felt better.

The soup was gone in a matter of moments.

"Mm...filling."

"It's magic soup," Marceline winked and laughed.

"Yum."

"I know," she sat beside him and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder.

"Did you eat my soup?"

"Maybe..." she drew out the word.

"How dare you!" he faked anger.

"How dare _you_!" she replied.

"How dare I what?"

"Be so adorable," he blushed.

"LSP says I'm hot," he remembered. Marceline growled.

"LSP can keep her distance. You, Finn, are absolutely _mine_."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Please?" he gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine. You're the most kindhearted, noble, true, honest person I've met in my undead life. I love you—not just for your adorable face," they both blushed. "I love you for your hero heart...the way it beats when you're fighting evil, the way it beats when you're with me, the way it beats when you're not. I just...I feel like, for the first time in a thousand years...I'm _alive_," she looked away.

"Well you've always been alive to me," Finn told her with a smile.

"Only you, Finn," she said with a smile.

"Probably," he admitted.

"Shut up, you," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Why are we so in love?" Finn wondered aloud.

"Because we're not married, now stop thinking so hard and kiss me already," she picked up her head.

"I can't move from my waist down, Marcie."

"Poor baby," she sat in his lap and looped her arms around his neck, her knees on either side of him. He let his hands rest on her thighs, and she shivered pleasantly as she kissed him.

"Fi—ahem," Finn and Marceline ignored Bubblegum. "Finn, may I have a word with you?"

"No," Finn broke away from the kiss to mumble. Marceline leaned her forehead against his.

"He's got bloodbane poisoning."

"I can see that," the princess said sarcastically.

"No, I really can't move from the waist down," Finn told her.

"Okay. Say I believe you. Why is she in your lap?"

"To kiss me. Why?" Finn was confused.

"Um...nothing."

"Then we can keep kissing?" Marceline asked hopefully.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding, Marceline, and Finn a groomsman," both of them allowed their eyes to widen.

"Uh...no offense Bonnibel, but Finn hardly knows Night Prince and we haven't been friends since..." she blushed.

"I know...I just..."

"We'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Marceline gave Finn a rather surprised glance.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it then," Bubblegum left awkwardly.

"Let's get back to business," Marceline whispered throatily, kissing him hard.

"Wait a second, Marcie," he pushed her away and she whimpered. "What's part two of your gift?" she leaned in so close that, when she spoke, her lips barely brushed his. What she said next was so shocking, so alarming, that Finn's mind grew faint and his heart faltered.

"I trust you."


	21. Catch A Falling Star

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Just wait and see... :)**

**Guest: Actually, I've kinda forgotten what my inspiration was...**

**hydraex2: I honestly dunno. And double spacing is awesome.**

**Heavywolfblade: Yah it SUCKS!  
**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! And your wonderings end...NOW!**

**Baconator: Aw, thanks!  
**

**radicaldizzytacoz: :D**

**Mr. penguin991: That means much. And :D**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Believe me; no review can EVER be boring to me. Even "..." would make me squeal.**

**Kosmic: Thanks, and I hope you're right!  
**

**He23t: Unless you're a vampire...ARE YOU?**

**Igetit: Oh so people DO read my chapter titles!  
**

**mkorralover99: Yah you gotta wait like ten chapters for that XD (yup, this fic is that long)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Catch A Falling Star**_

* * *

Finn was sixteen (but yet still not taller than his girlfriend...) before the next attack by the Holy Ones happened. It had been eight months since Marceline had said she trusted him, and those were eight very happy months for the human. Sure, there had been a few rough spots, but nothing Ooo's favorite couple couldn't handle. They had powered through with a few gifts, apologies, and promises of love. Now they were lying on the grass near their house, watching the night sky.

"So...what does it mean when I say I can see you in the stars?" Finn asked, his breath threatening to show in the crisp air of latest autumn.

"That you love me too much," Marceline chuckled and rolled on top of him. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She kissed him, and he felt his body turn to mush from the blaze of passion. His heart was molten goo by now, surely.

Then Marceline was screaming in pain, and he was shoving her off, sitting up and searching for a problem. A wooden arrow with a sharpened point for a head was buried in her calf. He was quick to remove it, but she didn't heal. Snarling angrily, Finn gathered Marceline in his arms and raced for the house. She looked very small, he noticed as he laid her just inside the doorway and turned to fight. Eight white-clad figures of all sizes and shapes appeared, and he drew his sword. They hesitated.

"You want her? You gotta go through me!" he slashed the air with his sword, but they stood firm. With a loud growl, the hero lunged forward and slashed at one, but the blade didn't cut the robe. The person pushed him back angrily, and he fell onto Marceline. Picking up a totally random stick, he got a brilliant idea.

"Marcie, can you light this on fire?" she sat up a bit, snapped her fingers, and slumped back. Finn hurled himself at the nearest Holy One and jabbed his burning branch into the robe.

It didn't light.

"Fireproof?" he murmured as the Holy Ones retreated into the night. Not bothering to wonder why, Finn turned to Marceline. "How're ya doing?"

"It won't heal," she growled through gritted teeth. Finn picked her up.

"To the Candy Kingdom it is then," he carried her all the way there, ignoring her protests that she could float herself. When Finn walked into the hospital carrying Marceline, everyone looked up.

"Hello, Finn," Nurse Poundcake said.

"Someone shot her in the leg," he growled, holding Marceline tighter. The nurse gasped.

"Oh my! Come with me," she led him up to the fifth floor and into what appeared to be a surgery room. Why the surgery room was on the fifth floor would always remain a mystery. "Since you began to date Marceline, we at the hospital have been trying our hardest to research vampires. We now know that vampires cannot heal if there are any traces of wood in the wound. I'm afraid Marceline here will have to undergo surgery," Marceline whimpered.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone but Doctor Princess touch you; she's the best of the best," Finn patted Marceline's hand comfortingly. "I promise."

* * *

Finn stayed with Marceline all through surgery, and he was with her when she awoke.

"Finn?" she asked woozily. "Where am I? Why does my leg hurt?"

"You had surgery," he said softly, holding her hand tighter.

"The Holy Ones," she murmured. Finn nodded.

"I came as soon as I could!" Bubblegum burst in, gasping for breath. "Marceline, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine; I'm already healed, see?" she pointed at her leg. "Just a little sore."

"Thank glob you're alright!"

"Why do you care?" Bubblegum blushed.

"I…like seeing Finn happy."

"Well then you keep in mind that he's happy with me."

"I am. I have my own fiancé, don't worry. And no, I'm not implying anything about marriage."

"Good. We aren't there yet," Finn patted Marceline's hand.

"But we will be," she said firmly, and he nodded, opening his mouth to say something before looking at Bubblegum awkwardly.

"I'll go," she said softly. "Just had to see you were okay," she walked out.

"Well...um..." Finn scratched he back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking and...I just...I figured maybe we shouldn't rush things, ya know? I know we've been talking about it, but I don't think we're ready yet," her eyes softened.

"No. We're not. Now lie down with me, you weenie. I'm cold."

"I didn't think vampires could get cold?"

"You really questioning an excuse to cuddle up to me?"

"Have I ever needed an excuse?" he countered, rolling from the chair into the bed and wrapping his arms around her. Their foreheads leaned together, and their lips were oh so close. Finn could almost taste her sweetness on his tongue...

"Hey man, we interrupting?" Finn groaned.

"No Jake, we were clearly not about to kiss," he replied sarcastically. Sarcasm was something he'd picked up from Marceline. She beamed proudly.

"Great!" Jake didn't pick up on it.

"Honey-pie, that was sarcasm," Finn would never get used to Rainicorn's translator.

"Oh..."

"It's cool, Jake," Finn kissed Marceline, intending it to be a brief one second kiss, but she held him captive by his lips. It was a full five seconds before she let him go.

"What's up?" Marceline rolled away and lay on her back, her hands behind her head. Slowly, her body began to rise until she was floating about a foot off of the bed, blankets draped around her. Finn sat up and smiled sheepishly at his brother.

"Nothing much. Just popped by to see how Finn'd feel if Lady and I started tryin' ta give him a little nephew," Finn's eyes bugged.

"Dude! Keep that stuff to yourself!"

"So...ya don't mind?"

"No! Just don't talk about it!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh, some people. Anyhow, I'm going over to the Crystal Dimension for the rest of the fall; Lady misses her folks, and I don't wanna be away from her. Don't do nuthin' while I'm gone!" Jake and Rainicorn walked out.

"Pft," Marceline rolled her eyes. "Right," Finn just smiled at her, then got out of the bed.

"You up for a trip home?"

"Always," he held out a hand to help her up, and was worried when she took it. Then she pulled him down on top of her, and he stopped worrying.

"Marcie!" he protested.

"I don't need help!"

"Okay then!" he stood and let her float off of the bed. She smirked at him and let her feet touch the ground.

"I'm fine, see?" then her bad leg gave out, and she staggered into him. He managed to catch her and hold her upright, but only barely.

"Oof! Marcie, what have you been eating?"

"Hey! Not nice!" she protested.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pushed her onto her feet. She began to float again, and reached for her clothes. He stood by the door, making sure nobody tried to get in. When she was done, Finn grabbed a hat (Bubblegum or Jake must have left it) and plopped it on his girlfriend's head. She smiled gratefully at him, then grabbed his hand, opened the curtains, and flew out the window. "You sure you're okay?" he asked as she wobbled in the air.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him.

"If you say so..."

As usual, they reached their house sooner than expected.

_Our house...that feels good. Sounds good. Bet it'd taste good, too,_ he opened his mouth to find out.

"You're gonna do something stupid and cheesy, aren't you?"

"...Maybe..."

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Heehee."

"It's not funny, Finn!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Is—huh?" she just sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know, Finn."

"Aw come on," they landed inside the treehouse (the windows were always open now), flying right through the curtains. Finn sat down on the couch Marceline had smugly brought from her house claiming that it had "good memories" in it and winced. Marceline floated over and hovered on her back beside him.

"I really don't know. My heart feels kinda sickly," Finn felt his own heart stop and begin to wither.

"I-is it _me_?"

"_No_!" her eyes widened. "_No_!"

"Because I'd make all your dreams come true," Finn said honestly as she floated down so her head could lie in his lap. "I'd reach up into the sky and catch a falling star so you could watch it forever and remember me. I'd swim to the bottom of the ocean and back if you asked me to."

"Finn, it's not you," she said softly. "I think...I think I'm homesick. And no falling star can help that."

"Oh..." Finn frowned. "Well, you wanna just spend a couple nights at your place or something?" she looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not homesick for my _house_."

"Where for then?" there was a long silence. "Marcie?"

"...The Nightosphere."


	22. The Nightosphere

**Guest: I wish I could draw! I draw...dogs. And that one walrus. But thanks :3**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Getting? XD**

**annabell22: :3**

**Heavywolfblade: Yah you'd think so...**

**BladeGuy9: Well the way I see it, it's only logical that she's lived there at some point in her undead life. Why wouldn't she miss the place? It's...um...it's got her dad?**

**Mr. penguin991: I will try my hardest to stay awesome :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: AWESOME! :D  
**

**He23t: Okay...no clue what the heck you're talkin' 'bout XD**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Getting ahead of ourselves, are we? ;D**

**Kosmic: The only late reviews are those that never happen :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me cry**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: The Nightosphere**_

* * *

Finn blinked in shock.

And again.

"Uh...okay."

"'Okay?'"

"Yeah. Let's take a week-long trip to the Nightosphere and cure your homesickness, then be back here for first snowfall!"

"Finn...I...I really don't know if you can handle the Nightosphere for a whole week...it's some pretty intense chaos..."

"Oh come on, Marcie. I'd do anything for you," he made puppy eyes at her.

"Okay. Okay, fine!" Finn beamed and ran to get the bug milk, quickly opening a portal and dragging Marceline through. They landed...in the same living room as before. Hunson Abadeer dropped his chocolate bar in shock.

"Wha—? Finn, Marceline!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on vacation," Finn replied.

"I got homesick, and Finn offered to stay the week here," Marceline explained at her father's perplexed expression.

"Ah. Very well. Marceline, I suppose you can reclaim your old room. Do you two sleep together or...?"

"Um, we share a bed, but we don't..."

"We only touch..."

"We don't do much..."

"We've never..."

They stumbled over each other's words.

"I see," Hunson scratched his chin. "Very well. You may share the room."

"Awesome!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, be cool," Marceline hissed, elbowing him while her dad chuckled.

"But," he was serious in an instant. "Should I hear any mysterious sounds, I'm coming in," Finn and Marceline blushed.

"We do a lot of making out..." Marceline admitted, scuffing her feet as she let them touch the ground.

"Really?" Hunson's eyes were like stone. "I think I'd like to speak to Finn alone."

"Don't you dare steal his soul; _I_ started it!" she protested before floating away.

"Finn..." Hunson said in a low and deadly tone. The human gulped. "How far have you gone with my daughter?"

"Nothing past touching..." Hunson raised an eyebrow. "Naked..."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we've both been tested for STDs, sir, and we love each other. We live together, and—

"Where?"

"The house I used to live in with Jake. Marcie lived there a while ago, actually. But yeah, she just never left one day. I really like having her around."

"Marriage?"

"Um, we've decided to wait until I'm a little older. We're not ready yet. But we will be."

"Have you fought?"

"We always resolve the issue or issues very quickly. I don't know how you could ever think we could stay mad at each other...sir."

"Hm..." Hunson hesitated, then burst into laughs.

Finn was bewildered.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been messin' with ya this whole time!" he exclaimed. Finn's face and grew red.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_! YOU MADE ME THINK I MIGHT HAVE TO SNEAK AROUND BEHIND YOUR BACK WITH MARCELINE...sir," Hunson blinked.

"You just yelled at the Lord of Evil," he said simply.

"Uh...yeah. Guess I did. Heh."

"That's pretty brave. My little girl, growing up and finding a nice guy to fall in love with."

"Okay Dad, that's enough," Marceline appeared out of thin air.

"Have you been spying?" Finn asked.

"Uh-huh. He had me tricked, too. Guess that's where I get my prankster side from," she shrugged. "Never knew my old man was so...cool."

"Thanks sweetie, that means a lot," Hunson smiled. Finn tried to avoid being awkward, but failed.

"Okay Dad, I'm gonna give Finn the tour."

* * *

Five hours later, Finn was exhausted. Marceline's dad's castle was huge! They were just now reaching her room, the highest one in the entire castle (really it was just a floor above the living room; Hunson's family area was at the top). Marceline kicked open the black door (which had an M engraved in it) and floated in, followed by Finn. The room had elegant black furniture, a crimson comforter and black pillows, and crimson curtains. The carpet was black and the ceiling deepest red. The walls were black with crimson paint splatters...at least Finn hoped it was paint.

"Ready for bed?" the vampire asked seductively.

"Ugh," he fell face first onto the bed. "I'm so tired! I don't know if I'd even be able to kiss you right. I'm sorry, Marcie."

"What's to be sorry for?" she rolled him over, straddled him with her knees on either side of his body, and leaned down until her lips barely brushed his. "You're tired. I'm tired. We just don't have the energy," she kissed him gently and pulled away without giving him a chance to respond. Floating up to the head of the bed, the vampire threw aside decorative pillows and pulled down the crimson sheets. "Just come to bed and let's wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow's a new day," so he crawled under the covers and she crept in beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his. Finn could tell she was out like a snuffed candle within a second. He pulled her closer by the waist and closed his own eyes.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

When Finn awoke, he frowned. He felt...violated. He didn't know why, but he did.

It didn't take long for Marceline to sense his distress and begin to stir.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know..."

"Hm," the vampire frowned. "Well, you wanna do something?"

"You can do stuff in the Nightosphere?" she nodded. "Like what?"

"Well we've been around since basically forever, so we've built some pretty awesome stuff based on everything pre-war."

"Like what?"

"Well we have museums, amusement parks, bowling alleys, mini golf..." Marceline counted on her fingers.

"Hm...let's do it all!"

* * *

"Exhibit A, Finn; the biggest amusement park ever built," Marceline pointed at a sign that appeared to be made of lava, spelling out Ride-O-Sphere in glowing cursive. The huge black mountain hid anything inside the park.

"Doesn't look like much," the human squinted. Marceline laughed.

"This isn't _it_, weenie. This is the entrance," she walked up to the demon guard.

"Ticket?" he asked gruffly, his eyes closed.

"Let us in or my dad'll steal your soul, how's that for a ticket?" the guard's eyes flew open.

"M-my lady! Forgive me, I did not recognize you!" he bowed and waved his hand. A fairly wide black hole opened in the base of the mountain, leading straight down.

"Old times, eh Finn?" Marceline smirked, grabbed his hand, and leapt in, dragging the human after her. It was indeed like old times; another underground slide. Finn felt himself go up, down, and all around before a light appeared and he was tossed forward to land on a squishy rock. Marceline laughed, lying beside him, her hair a mess as she sat up and brushed it back with her hands.

She was still beautiful to Finn.

They went up to a blue booth.

"One young adult flame shield charm, please," Marceline said sweetly.

"That'll be—" the vampire's palm slammed down.

"Do I have to call my father?" the demon gulped.

"Free!" he squeaked, grabbing a necklace and handing it to Finn. He frowned and slid it over his head, immediately turning blue.

"You look good in blue," she chuckled, playing with his hat as they headed for a bunch of rides.

"Marcie, I feel kinda—"

"Guilty? Don't. Everything here is way overpriced, and we don't have any money on us. I'll get my dad to cut these guys a break, okay?" she kissed his cheek as he nodded. "From now on, though, it'll be all fair and square. Here, at least."

"Mmkay," they stopped at the first line. "What's this one?"

"This, Finn, is the Bloody Fireball. It's the biggest, meanest, fastest roller coaster ever. It never drops below a hundred miles an hour."

"...Uh..."

"It's really fast."

"Oh! Okay! Mathematical!"

Of course he felt a little differently after the ride, staggering in circles and falling to the ground, his stomach sloshing like melted ice cream in a blender. The ride had immediately dropped an inverted ninety, corkscrewed, and come up for three tight loops before shooting down at ninety degrees and coming up to skim the top of a lava pool. Finn would have been dead had Marceline not gotten him a flame shield. They had then shot up at ninety degrees before corkscrewing and diving straight into a sideways loop.

And that wasn't even half of it.

Finn blinked away spots to see Marceline's worried face peering at him.

"Um, Finn, are you okay?" she asked.

"That was AWESOME!" he cheered, jumping up. "Let's do _all_ the rides!"

And they did—even the ferris wheel.

They played games, too (Finn managed to win a giant stuffed bat for Marceline in balloon popping, which earned him both a slap and a kiss).

"What's next?" he asked through a bite of cotton candy as they left the park.

"Hm...I think..." her eyes widened. "I know exactly where we should go!"

* * *

After dropping off Marceline's bat at her room, the pair had flown for hours, finally reaching a very large, very black volcano.

"It hasn't been active in centuries—look at the sign," Marceline pointed.

The Museum of Human History.

"Marceline..." she just smiled and tugged him in through the huge doors. All around the volcano were strange structures—a pyramid, a sphinx, a white obelisk, a mound of stone with faces carved into it, something that looked like part of a huge wall...Finn stared in awe. "Humans made all this?"

"And demons brought it down here," she nodded. "We in the Nightosphere know better than to forget the past."

"Wh-where do I start?"

"Here," Marceline led him over to the pyramid and pointed to a door beside it. "The museum goes full circle—from the beginning of mankind to...well, you," they entered into the door to see lava in the ceiling and floor lighting the way, dripping occasionally.

Thank glob Finn hadn't taken off his flame shield charm.

He read every plaque, watched every movie. He took it all in...his ancestors. Everything they had done to help and to destroy. He felt shame and pride in their actions, and remembered it all.

Then, too soon, they were at a painting of the Ruined Kingdom, and a painting of Finn. There was a lot of blank space beside it.

"For your descendants," Marceline said quietly. "And then they'll start a new museum."

"What's this?" Finn examined the story of the Prince of Games more closely and found something scrawled out beneath it. "'The sacrifice of one noble and true will be our liberation. She will avenge our nation.'"

"What?" Marceline sounded genuinely surprised. "I've looked at that plaque a hundred times! There's no prophecy there."

"Yeah there is," Finn pointed at the scribblings.

"Finn, I don't see anything."

"What?"

"_I_ _don't_ _see anything_."

"B-but—!"

"I'm not saying there's nothing there...I'm just saying I can't see it. We need to go see my dad."

* * *

"Yes...yes a human called Edith the Old and Strange All-Seeing Crone—long title—inscribed it when a demon who fell in love with her brought her down here. Edith the Old and Strange All-Seeing Crone had some random demon curse it so only humans could see it, but she told me what it said."

"And you didn't tell _me_?" Marceline asked.

"Well..."

"Back to the prophecy," Finn broke in. "What does it mean?"

"Nobody knows," Hunson said. "But if you ask me," he said as Finn hung his head, "I'd say it's talking about one of your descendants."

"Thanks, Mr. Abadeer."

"Finn, it's Hunson."

"Sorry."

"Well I'm off to rule. See you two tomorrow," Hunson shifted to his demon form and walked out.

"Wanna go to bed then?" Marceline asked, yawning. "It's been a long day."

"Sure...just after one thing..." Finn kissed the side of Marceline's neck, right at the spot he knew would make her melt. She gasped and hugged him as he pulled away.

"I needed that," the vampire admitted with a smile. "I have been majorly tense lately...of course you probably have been, too."

"Nah. We're on vacation, remember?" he shrugged. Marceline frowned suspiciously and floated behind him, massaging his shoulders gently.

"Glob, Finn! How does your body know we're on vacation?"

"Doesn't yours?"

"Ugh, no. It's been nothing but tense since those Holy Ones popped up."

"Well they can't get you down here," Finn said softly.

"I know. My body doesn't."

"Well I'll teach it a lesson or two," he smiled and took her in his arms.

"In my room, right? We don't want my dad coming back on us."

"Right," he nodded an affirmative and carried her upstairs. "I know you're tired," he added as he laid her down on the bed, "so just tell me when you want to stop."

"With you, Finn, I'd make out all night," she responded with a smile. "Now come 'ere and let me see that handsome neck of yours..."


	23. The Club

**_So I know this is really short...like REALLY SHORT. Don't kill me!_  
**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks!  
**

**He23t: Don't we all?**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: I actually skip that (BOO!), BUT it is referenced in later chapters, and in Azrial.**

**Heavywolfblade: ;D**

**Mr. penguin991: That's pretty awesome!  
**

**Guest:**

**FadedBurn: Aw, thanks! I love you too! Even though I don't know you! Isn't the Internet great? XD**

**radicaldizzytacoz: He plays his role :)**

**Ed Nigma: Thanks! Dogs rule.**

**Colizuma: Thank you! And hm, Finn with a tattoo...hm...I hadn't thought about it. Hm...hm. And wow, people actually read those things? YES! I AM NOT WASTING MY TIME! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sniffle**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Club**_

* * *

After a surprisingly relaxing week in the Nightosphere, it was time for Finn and Marceline to return home—to their bedroom, to be exact.

And when they did, they were in for quite a shock.

"Someone trashed our house!" Marceline shouted angrily as Finn shielded her from the sun flooding in through torn curtains. The bed had been sliced cleanly in two, and everything was knocked over. "Unholy" was written in what appeared to be blood (but was honestly probably just ketchup) just about everywhere. Finn was appalled. He wanted to cry. Someone had clearly come looking for Marceline, probably to kill her, but had settled for destroying the home of two of the happiest people in Ooo.

"I'm sorry, Marceline. This is all my fault," he said softly as he handed her her hat.

"What? Finn, don't say that."

"I kissed you, in the arena. If I hadn't..."

"Then we wouldn't have what we have now," she hugged him. "Don't say stupid stuff. Well I mean...you always say stupid stuff—"

"Hey!"

"—but be _your_ kind of stupid, not depressed stupid, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Good. You wanna just live at my house?"

"Sounds great," Finn replied dully. Marceline gently took his hand, and he gave her a squeeze to say he was alright.

Then they were flying.

"Hey Marcie?"

"Mmhm?"

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Um...anywhere?"

"Cool. Let's head to this one place I know; the Blood Shack. I play gigs there sometimes...it's a club for people from the Nightosphere who are allowed to roam Ooo."

"Oh!"

"Actually, I'm gonna grab my ax bass so I can play something," Marceline made a U-turn and landed back inside the bedroom, grabbing her ax bass and slinging it around her body before grabbing Finn again and soaring back out.

* * *

They landed outside of a small, round, red building that was vibrating with music.

"Cool," Finn commented. Marceline nodded to the guy standing outside the door and walked in, pulling Finn by the hand. The club was made of heavy-duty glass with red liquid bubbling beneath it; the tables, chairs, floor, ceiling, walls, bar, stage, doors...the plates, cups, and silverware were black, as were the doorknobs. Demons were everywhere, having a grand old time. The stage started to glow as a band walked on, and Finn realized that there were large black skulls on it.

"Marceline!" the bartender (who was stunningly similar to the big man from the line way back when Finn was fourteen and rescuing the vampire from her dad's amulet of chaotic evil) cried, waving her over. She grinned and pulled Finn to the bar.

"Hi there, Bruno! What's up?"

"You here to play?"

"Why, has there been a cancellation?"

"I'm sure there will be."

"In that case, I'll be playing after this band," Marceline grinned. "And have you met my boyfriend? Finn, this is Bruno. Bruno, meet Finn the human."

"Hey," Finn smiled.

"Hello," Bruno growled, his mouth somehow twisting into a smile. "What'll it be?

"I'll have my usual and he'll have a water," Marceline replied. Bruno immediately pulled out a few bottles and began to toss them in a surprisingly elegant display as he mixed the drink.

"Bloodbane juice," Marceline whispered in Finn's ear, "red wine, some real blood, animal, of course, and a slice of strawberry on the side," a large wineglass was placed in front of her, the liquid a deep crimson in color. Bruno then handed Finn a wineglass full of water. "Hang on," Marceline stilled Finn's hand and sniffed at his drink. "Okay you're good," he blushed a little and took a few sips. She watched him carefully, and his blush deepened.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled and tipped her glass back, drinking deeply.

"Hey Marceline, you're up!" she grinned and slammed down her (empty) glass before floating up to the stage.

"This is a song from before the Mushroom War, by a group called Flyleaf—used to love them. Song's called There For You, and it's dedicated to a very special human named Finn," she smiled at him, and the entire time she played, she kept her eyes fixed on him. When she finished, Finn cheered as loudly as he could, running up to the stage and grinning at her. She floated down and hugged him tightly.

"You _are_ there for me—all the time," he assured her.

"Thanks, Finn. That means a lot."

"Finn?" a soft female voice from a cloaked figure was speaking "I've been searching for you. My father sailed the Endless Ocean to bring me to this land, and died soon after. I was raised by eagles, and I have been scouring Ooo for you, the 'last human.'"

"Who are you?" Marceline asked sharply, going on the defensive. Finn knew why; an unknown female, searching for him? Stalker much? Marceline wanted to make sure no one was after Finn's heart but her.

The figure lowered her hood.

* * *

_"Now now children, settle down. It's story time. What would you like to hear?"_

_"Ooh! Ooh! A faiwy tale!"_

_"Wobots!"_

_"No! No! Something with lots of fighting!" Finn swung his arms like he had a sword in them. _

_"Yeah!" Darien nodded. _

_"No!" shouted the other children. _

_"Fighting's lame," Finn shrunk back. _

_"Is not!" Darien stuck up for him. _

_"Is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Is too!"_

_"Now children," the teacher said. "Let's just hear a nice fairy tale, shall we?"_

_Finn and Darien pouted the whole way through. _

* * *

Finn blinked.

Then again.

Brown hair.

Green eyes.

The same face.

Could it be...?

"Finn? Are you okay?" Marceline asked concernedly.

"..._Darien_?"


	24. Okay

**_I gotta take the PSAT today! Wish me luck!_**

**_ALSO_**

**_Most of you seem to have forgotten that I mentioned a Darien in Rescue. I don't blame you; it seemed insignificant back then. She was Finn's best friend in the Ruined Kingdom._**

**_OTHER ALSO _**

**_If you have blank space beside your reviewer response, it just means that I was trying to think up the perfect response/forgot to proofread/okay that's it. I would NEVER intentionally neglect any of you._**

**_FINAL ALSO I PROMISE_**

**_Who else used to watch Teen Titans? Or still watches it on YourTub?_**

**_I LIED_**

**_Which is more awesome, Easter or Halloween?_**

**Random: Thanks :)**

**BladeGuy9: The ending did seem to be a bit confusing. There's an explanation above.**

**Heavywolfblade: :D**

**Mr. penguin991: Check up top. Hot Dog Princess comes in later...heehee...and, just for you, I'll try'n squeeze in Ice King.**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Top of the page, dearie (Once Upon A Time reference, sorry!).**

**He23t: It's like you read my mind ;) (oh yeah that wasn't creepy at all...)**

**Colizuma: SOMEONE REMEMBERS! And it's actually a little bit of both, to be honest with ya.**

**Pablojcd: There's an awesomer surprise later on! Like...in the thirties later.**

**LoverofOoo: Fanfiction does that to ya! I started reading tentatively...then found out that there is no "tentative" with fanfics, so I jumped in headfirst.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Top of da page! I Remember You was pretty cool, yeah...What Was Missing trumps :)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: ;D**

**Tatgirl: This is so naive, but I have never heard that song. Heard of it, yes, but not heard it. And yes, yes you will wait and see... XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Okay**_

* * *

"Yup," she replied with a smile.

"Who's _Darien_?" Marceline asked.

"Who are _you_?" the female human countered.

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"_Vampire_!" Darien gasped. "I've been looking for you, too..." she clenched her fists. "You ate Finn's ancestor," the girl drew a small wooden stake. Finn immediately leapt between the two, sweeping Marceline behind him and ignoring her faint squeak of protest, which he knew she would deny later.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he cried. "Marcie's totally chill; she only ate him because he was violating her. The Monster of Injustice showed me!" Darien lowered her stake.

"You...sailed the Endless Ocean?"

"The Prince of Games kidnapped my brother and my friend—I had to rescue them. Marceline helped me."

"Finn, you don't understand how evil she is!"

"Understand this; Marcie isn't evil. She's a really radical dame."

"Why are you so bent on protecting her?"

"'Cause I love her."

"So...she's your friend?"

"No," Finn frowned. What did "love" mean where Darien was from? "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh..." Darien blushed.

"Big oh," Marceline muttered.

"She smells like blood!" Darien accused.

"Chill! It was one glass!" the vampire defended herself. "You really think I'd get drunk when I have to fly home?"

"You can get drunk on blood?"

"No! There's a drink called the vampire special, made from bloodbane juice, red wine, blood, and a strawberry on the side."

"So...you actually drank it?"

"Yes! Glob, you're annoying!"

"Hey!"

"Chill," Finn scolded the two. "Darien, I'd love to stay and chat, but Marcie and I really have to get settled; someone trashed our house."

"You live together?"

"Yes," Finn confirmed, nodding.

"Oh," but she didn't look that surprised. "Mind if I come home with you?"

"Yes," Marceline said immediately. Finn's eyes widened at a random thought.

"Oh glob! We forgot BMO!" Marceline's forehead hit his shoulder.

"Can we please just go home tonight and get him tomorrow? I _really_ want to make out with you," Finn chuckled at her end comment.

"Uh..." Darien looked more than a little awkward.

"If you don't mind a lot of moans and thuds, we'll take you home," Finn said.

"Okay," Darien agreed. Marceline grabbed their hands and flew out.

"Since we've already got one guest, let's get BMO and his tent to make it two," the vampire grumbled. "But just so ya know, _Darien_, you're takin' the floor."

* * *

"Goodnight!" Finn and Marceline told BMO (who was zipping his tent) and Darien. They proceeded to head on up to the bedroom. Marceline tackled Finn to the bed almost immediately, sucking on that one spot on his neck. He moaned and squirmed, struggling beneath her.

"Want me to stop?" she mumbled into him, giving his neck a quick nip. Finn shivered.

"Never," he breathed. In no time, their clothes were oh so off, and Finn had Marceline pinned on her back, pressing kisses to her collarbone and all down to her lower stomach, making her shiver violently. He paused, and she whimpered for him to go lower, but he refused. They weren't there yet. He stretched back up and kissed her hard, and they rolled across the bed before thudding hard to the floor, Finn on the bottom. Marceline bared her fangs in a grin and immediately pressed herself down atop him, attaching her lips to his neck. He cried out and held her closer by the waist before deciding to be fair and rolling so he could pin her, kissing her again and trailing his lips all down her neck until he found that one little place. She moaned loudly when he touched it, crying out and arching her back into him when he attached himself there and began to suck harder and harder. She shivered and moaned his name, desperately shuddering under his weight. Finn gave her a nip and she gasped. He knew she liked it when he gave her those little nips, but he tried to do them only a few times, to make them that much more special.

"Um...Finn?" in an instant, the human had been turned onto his back, and Marceline was sitting on him to shield his body from the eyes of the interloper. He groaned a little at her weight.

"You should have just called," the vampire told Darien coldly.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You should be," and Finn had to agree with her. He heard his fellow human descend the ladder and sighed heavily. "Guess that kinda ruined the mood."

"It really did," Finn agreed. "Guess we're not hitting any more bases tonight?" she laughed and got up. "I'm just saying!" he grinned. She threw on one of his shirts and a pair of her own pajama shorts, and he put on his pajamas. They descended to see a very red Darien. Marceline crossed her arms.

"Care to explain why you interrupted a wonderful make-out sesh?" she asked angrily.

"Um...just...wanted to talk to Finn...alone..."

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Marceline," Finn said firmly. "We tell each other everything."

"Um...okay...the truth is, the Prince of Games...the eagles told me...he's your father."

"We know," Finn said without blinking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I fought it. And won."

"How?"

"Um...because I had something to fight for," he felt for Marceline's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You sap," but she gave his hand a squeeze anyhow.

"And don't call the Prince a he; it's an it."

"Um...okay?"

"We done here?" Marceline asked impatiently.

No," Darien replied. "I've been searching for Finn for a reason. It's our duty as the last two humans to—"

"I swear if you say anything besides 'kick evil butt' I am going to throw your head to Mars," Marceline snarled.

"But it's true; Finn and I have a duty...to provide the world with a new generation of humans."

"Oh yeah?" Marceline, Finn knew, was about a second away from turning into a demon. "Well technically, vampire children aren't vampires until bitten, so our children would be human, too!" Darien and Finn were both taken aback.

_She says it like she knows we'll have kids...man I am _way_ behind on this thinking stuff!_

"Too bad!" Darien pulled a fairly long wooden stake from under her cloak and charged forward. Finn jumped in the way and grabbed the stake, thrusting it aside.

"Marcie, get outta here!"

"But Finn—!"

"Don't argue, just do it!" he snarled, hating himself for ordering her around like that and hoping she understood. She turned into a bat and flew up into her room. Darien tried to follow, but Finn dragged her back and punched her in the face. "Why are you doing this, Darien?"

"Why not?" she growled, dropping the stake and kissing him. He shoved her away immediately, spitting on the ground to purge his mouth. Darien fell to the ground and he dropped on top of her, wrapping his hands around her neck.

_All my life I've been the last one...and I'm about to kill the only other human in Ooo. _

_For Marceline. _

Blinking away tears, Finn squeezed harder, but she kicked him off.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Finn," she growled, "but my parents always raised me to do my duty as the last female human. They knew they would ensure my survival, and that your parents—well I suppose your mother—would ensure yours. I didn't want to do this...but you leave me no choice," she had him tied to the floor in the blink of an eye, pulling a knife and cutting his pajamas all down the middle. Finn felt like he was about to start crying.

"HIYAH!" Jake was there in an instant, smacking Darien away.

"Jake! I thought you were in the Crystal Dimension!"

"Your tears called me, bro. I knew you were alone and crying. Where's Marceline?"

"Darien tried to kill her! I told her to go. I...I _ordered_ her."

"That's Darien?" Jake pointed at the recovering human.

"Yup."

"Let's do this, man!" the brothers charged Darien. Jake wrapped himself around her, and Finn slammed his fist into her skull.

Too hard.

When he pulled away, there was blood on his hand and Darien was dead. Finn started to sob.

"Finn!" Marceline flew down and hugged him, her eyes distant. Finn knew that she was struggling to stay focused on him and not the body of Darien. His sobs still eased at her gentle touch.

"Well, I'm off to the Crystal Dimension again!" Jake, with fake cheerfulness, vanished through a previously unnoticed portal, which closed.

"Are you okay, baby?" Marceline asked, holding him against her chest.

"I'll be fine," he said softly. "Go ahead, though."

"What?"

"Eat her. I know you want to."

"Finn, I can tell you know her. Knew her. I won't do that to you," but he knew that it was hurting her to have the bleeding body in the room with her and be unable to feed. He didn't want her to hurt…he loved her too much.

"Marcie, I don't mind," he lied.

"Hm..." she floated out, then returned with an armful of bottles. Finn had to close his eyes as she filled them with Darien's blood. It was a gruesome process, and he couldn't bear to watch. "I won't drink it when you're looking," she promised, kissing his cheek. Finn opened his eyes to see twelve wine bottles filled with red liquid. "Blood keeps when you store it in a fridge," she floated off to the kitchen, humming.

Finn let a few tears fall.

_I just killed the girl who used to be my best friend. _He sank to the floor, tucking his head between his knees. It wasn't long before he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Finn," Marceline whispered. "It's all gonna be okay," he burst into sobs. "It's all gonna be okay."


	25. Purity

**_It has come to my attention that Darien's death was rather harsh. In my unneeded defense, Finn did NOT intend to kill...he just accidentally hit her full on. And based on how much that kid fights, that would be like getting hit by a truck._  
**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Indeed...**

**BladeGuy9: I honestly only brought Darien back to emphasize Finn's loyalty and love for Marceline.**

**twoblinks: I originally tried to make this a huge complicated love triangle. Darien got on my nerves so much that I had to cut it down...plus, it didn't fit with the story.**

**Heavywolfblade: Never seen it...**

**Neverthrive: Darien, as a whole, was extremely anticlimactic, but I couldn't make it work any other way. See above for my explanation as to Darien's abrupt death. And I will answer that question; as of now, Chapter 25, Finn is the last human. No, there are no more humans in Unholy. Beginning of Azrial, though...**

**Mr. penguin991: Hot Dog Princess is here! ;D**

**Pablojcd: Darien...yah...**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Snacks are always good to have around...especially peanut butter :) I am IN LOVE with peanut butter!  
**

**hydraex2: Uh...oops? Let's say that Jake untied him XD and nonono don't feel bad! **

**FincelineForever: Hope you did well!  
**

**GrimDeity: HALLOWEEN IS EPIC!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: I know :(**

**Random: Thanks!**

**Tatgirl: I know...poor BMO.**

**Neroarkangel: Um, okay...**

**Baconator: Thanks.**

**He23t: :D**

**Guest: I tried to make it go that way...didn't work.**

**Colizuma: I'll be sure to do that ASAP! **

**Disclaimer: Drawing a blank**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Purity**_

* * *

"Finn, come with us!" Bubblegum and some candy people were at the foot of his and Marceline's bed. Still in their pajamas, the sleepy couple was pulled rather easily, all the way to where a giant sheet was thrown over their old house. "The people of Ooo—except the Fire Kingdom and Lumpy Space—would like to present..." she ripped the sheet away, "your new house!"

"Bubblegum, this is nice and all, but—" Finn began dully, still feeling down from the Darien incident.

"Hush! Go inside!" she urged. They did.

The house had been completely restored to its former glory—rock hard red couch and everything.

"Oh my glob...!" Finn gasped, completely over his previous state of guilty mourning. Marceline gripped his hand tightly as they explored every room, finally about to enter the bedroom. Marceline took a deep breath and pushed the door open...

"Surprise!" all the princesses (except Flame Princess and LSP) jumped up and down. How Bubblegum had gotten here without being spotted would forever remain a mystery.

"We fixed it for you!" Doctor Princess smiled.

"Um...thanks, girls," Finn said gratefully. "This...means a lot. Really," Marceline nodded.

"It's no problem at all!" Hot Dog Princess was jumping on the bed. Muscle Princess nodded.

"Okay girls. Let's let Finn and Marceline enjoy their new house," Bubblegum led the princesses out, and they waved goodbye. Gunther (or was it Gunter?) was in there somewhere, too.

"Well. Looks like we're home again," Marceline smiled and kissed Finn briefly.

"Mm," he savored her taste as it lingered on his lips.

"Not so fast, hero," she laughed and caught him by putting a hand over his heart as he leaned in. "We need to get settled first."

"Aw..." she swatted him on the shoulder, then descended to the living room. He followed her. "Marcie," he sang as he searched for the vampire, who was nowhere to be found. "Marcie, where are you?"

"On second thought..." she was above him. Finn looked up in time to be thoroughly tackled by his girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh man," Finn groaned, pulling on his clothes and stretching. "We gotta stop makin' out on the floor...'cause then we fall asleep, and these floors are hard," he whined.

"Baby."

"You floated!" was his protest.

"Oh yeah..." he laughed and threw a bundle of her clothes at her.

"Get dressed, you."

"No round two?" she pouted.

"I don't want us getting carried away like we almost did last night."

"Okay. Only because you're awesome," she got herself dressed and floated up to kiss his cheek.

"...Your shirt's inside out."

"Ah cram!"

* * *

"I can taste winter," Marceline grinned as they sat on the grass outside. "It's my favorite season; I can feel the cold sometimes, the uncomfortable way snow melts into my skin. The snow makes me feel...pure...ya know?"

"I know," Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "But you need to know that you'll always be pure to me."

"Until we're ready," Marceline smiled.

"Even after then. Even after then," she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You'll always be pure to me."

At that moment, he saw something...something small, dainty, and white. It drifted down, down, and swirled around in a dancing pattern until it landed on Marceline's nose. She grinned.

"Snow!" the vampire exclaimed, tipping her head back and watching as the skies released the tiny white shreds of purity. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as flakes of all shapes and sized drifted in. Finn smiled at the sight of her so happy, her hair blown back in the wind.

"You'll look beautiful in snow," Finn accidentally spoke out loud. Marceline looked at him, her mouth parted a little in shock.

"Wow. That was unexpected. Thanks," she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Just speakin' my mind," Finn grinned widely.

"You didn't mean to say it, did you?"

"No," he admitted.

"But it's the thought that counts," he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That was...surprisingly corny, coming from you," she blushed.

"Shut up," the snow was swirling faster now, and Finn shivered. "Come 'ere, weenie; I'll keep you warm," so they lay down on the frosted ground, entangled in each other's arms. It took a little while, but she eventually warmed under his gentle and loving touch, and this warmed Finn.

And they fell asleep under a snowy sky.

* * *

When Finn awoke, he was freezing cold.

"Wh-where am I?" he stammered through chattering teeth. Marceline stirred beside him and gasped, sitting up and holding him against her chest. He didn't complain at all.

"Finn!" she exclaimed as snow fell around them. "You're all blue! Let's go inside and get you warmed up," so they went back inside, and Marceline pulled off all of Finn's wet clothes to bundle him in about five heavy blankets, laying him on the couch. Then she wriggled in beside him.

"You know, this'd be a lot better if you had your clothes off, too."

"Perv."

"Just a thought!" he defended himself. So she squirmed until she was free of the blankets and stripped off her clothes, squeezing back in beside him.

"Better?"

"Much," he sighed.

"HEY DUDES it snowed!" Jake burst in and shouted. "Come on, let's go have a snowball fight!" he wagged his tail eagerly, but Finn and Marceline only blushed. "You two don't have any clothes on, do ya?" they shook their heads in unison. "Well I'll be outside. Heehee, you two are so cute!" he brought out a camera and took a picture.

"I'm so sorry we got that special vampire camera now," Finn sighed. Marceline smirked.

"If I had enough room to hug you, I would," she said firmly.

"Let's try," Finn suggested. They did...and ended up falling off of the couch. "Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"That was pretty bad."

"It was..."

Jake snapped another picture as Marceline yawned and nestled her head into Finn's chest.

"So...you guys comin' out or what?"

"Give us a few minutes," Marceline mumbled. Jake nodded and left, leaving them to cuddle on the floor.

"Marcie?"

"Mmhm?"

"I'm pretty warmed up now."

"You wanna go out?"

"I think we can put it off for a few more minutes..."

* * *

When they finally did make it outside, there was a snowball fight going on. Ice King was totally rocking it. Marceline and Finn joined in as their own team. They lost big time, no question about it.

"That was awesome," Finn gasped as he lay on his back in the middle of a snow angel. Marceline was beside him, in her own heavenly indention of snow.

"Yes it was," she grinned. "You wanna make out in the snow?" he blushed.

"Um...I'd love some hot chocolate. Want some?" he asked politely, changing the subject.

"Actually yes. Yes I do want some," they stood—well, Marceline floated—up.

"Why?" he was surprised.

"Hot chocolate is unlike any other drink. It tickles all down your throat and settles all warm and fuzzy in your stomach. Reminds me of when I was a kid back with my mom, ya know?"

"I can guess," Finn smiled at his own childhood memories of hot chocolate—memories involving his canine family; especially his mother and Jake. His smile broke into a grin, and then laughter. Marceline laughed right alongside him. After a couple minutes, she went to make the hot chocolate, but Finn cut her off. "I'm making it," he said firmly. She had been doing most of the cooking and cleaning; he wanted to pitch in. She blinked.

"I swear, Finn...you're one special guy," Marceline smiled, shaking her head.

"I try my hardest, m'lady," he smiled.

"Oh shut up, you," she smirked at him.

"Your wish is my command," he bowed, "for I am but a humble slave boy."

"Okay, that's overdoing it a little."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was just right," he headed into the kitchen.

"Well you're wrong!" she called.

"Just like always?" and she just laughed. It wasn't long before he brought out two steaming mugs, and they sat on the couch to sip their hot chocolate.

"Do you smell...something burning?"

"My heart?"

"Finn, I'm serious," she nudged him with her shoulder and floated to the window, raising her mug to her lips. Then her hands shook violently, and it fell. Finn's own cup tumbled from his hands, and he was at her side before her mug hit the ground, staring out the window.

There, burning through the snow in bright fire, was a very clear message.

DEATH TO THE UNHOLY.

Marceline's lip trembled, and Finn pulled her into his chest.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It's all gonna be okay."

But he wasn't so sure anymore.


	26. Self-Conscious

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: I have no clue.**

**Heavywolfblade: Naw, I just don't really watch movies.**

**BladeGuy9: Have I ever thanked you for being so awesome, my loyal reviewer? :D**

**Pablojcd: Pretty much.**

**Random: :)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: If I had a bazooka and a way to enter the digital realm, I would help you destroy them.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: I know, right?**

**Mr. penguin991: I'll consider.**

**He23t: Mine too.**

**Ashagon: Nah. I've got no real issue with that pairing. You know what's really gross? People paired with their gennderbents! Ugh, so incest! Barf bag, anyone?**

**Ed Nigma: Meh, it was actually pretty easy. Especially the English. Math was trickier. My friend disagrees. I go to a BHS too! Actually it's more of a...APBHS or something...but in any case, everyone just calls it BHS. What does that stand for? Heh. Not tellin' ya. Sorry!**

**FincelineForever: Hey, I once thought I Ced an AP Bio test, but I really only missed one question! People always make tests out to be harder than they are :)**

**Colizuma: As do I :3**

**Guest: Kittles. Okay. And DOGS ARE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP!**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Self-Conscious**_

* * *

Finn was seventeen now, and about the same height as Marceline. He was a little more muscular, as he was starting to become a little self-conscious about his slightly chubby form and had recently begun a diet and exercise plan in addition to his rigorous hero lifestyle. Marceline had said repeatedly that she loved him for who he was, no matter what he looked like, but he was glad that she was still supporting his decision one hundred percent. What he wasn't glad about was that he knew she was blaming herself for his sudden wave of self-consciousness. Finn had confronted her about it one day, and she had told him that she did blame herself, because having a partner often made people strive for perfection. She had admitted that she hadn't been eating enough because she didn't want to bulk up, but had then wondered aloud if it would be better for her to not be so slim. He had sighed and said that she had nothing to do with his decision, but he knew she didn't believe him. She still wasn't eating enough, either. Finn checked every day, and the bottles of Darien's blood still hadn't been opened. Uneaten fruit rotted off the bloodbane tree. She wasn't eating enough. He didn't even know if she _was_ eating, because she never did in front of him.

So he decided to confront her.

"Marcie," he said one day after they had returned from adventuring, "why don't you ever eat in front of me?" she stiffened. "And we haven't been intimate for weeks. Are you just not eating? Or...are we falling apart?"

"No! Glob no!" Marceline appeared to be on the verge of tears at the thought of them falling apart. "I-I just...I guess I just haven't been eating and...and when I saw how skinny I'd gotten I...I didn't want you to worry..."

"Hey," Finn rubbed away a tear from her face with his thumb, caressing her cheek. "Don't fret like that. Here, you admit you have a problem, right?" she nodded. "Now let's face it. Take off your shirt," Marceline bit her lip and pulled off her top. Finn gasped as he saw all of her ribs, clearly marked under her skin.

"I'm sorry! I just...I just..." he noticed she was wearing a belt and removed it, pulling at the front of her jeans. They came a good few inches away from her body, her hips keeping them steady. Finn touched those hips gently as he released her limp jeans. He didn't like seeing her bones like this. Looking up, he saw silent tears on his girlfriend's face.

"We'll get through this," he promised. "Together. But why would you do this in the first place? It's not still because of me, is it?" she leaned her forehead on his shoulder and sighed; a shaky, heavy sigh.

"I don't know anymore, Finn. At first it was because you were just starting to look better and better and I was stuck being same old me, but..."

"Beautiful you," he murmured. She sighed.

"I dunno, Finn. I just don't know."

"Well we'll get through it, okay?" Finn smiled at her and she nodded. He waved at BMO, and the computer pattered off, then returned with a bowl of strawberries. "Let's start by eating this. Together."

"Together," she agreed, settling down and draining the color from the first berry before popping it in Finn's mouth. "But isn't bingeing against your diet?"

"You're way more important than any stupid diet," he held the next berry to her lips and she sank in her fangs. In no time, the bowl was gone. "I'll be right back!" Finn ran outside, picked a bloodbane fruit, and ran back in, holding it out. "M'lady," Marceline hastily bit into the fruit. Finn headed into the kitchen, where he blended some of Darien's blood and some red wine in a wineglass. Then, but to make it extra special, Finn pricked his own finger and let seven plump drops of scarlet liquid fall into the glass. "No strawberry and no juice, but it's got the wine and the blood," he walked back out and presented the wineglass before sitting beside her.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed, sniffing the drink. "Finn, whose blood did you use?" she asked suspiciously. "Tell me honestly."

"Darien's...and a little of mine," he smiled sheepishly.

"I am _very_ lucky," she declared before finishing off the fruit and tipping her glass back, finishing it in three large gulps. "Glob, Finn! I can absolutely taste you...Darien, meh, but you..." she closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I wish I could bite you."

"Do it."

"No. And _don't_ give me any more wine, either; I don't want us getting carried away tonight."

"Not even one more glass...?"

"_No_, Finn. You're not getting me drunk and convincing me to bite you. And you don't want to see me drunk, either."

"Why?" she blushed.

"I get very, um, passionate. I don't know if I'd recognize you or not, and if I did, what I'd do to you," she bit her lip.

"Okay," he shrugged easily. "I won't give you any more wine."

"Really? Thanks, Finn. You're a real charmer. I'd kiss you, but remember what happened last time I kissed you with bloodbane juice on my lips?"

"Ooh," Finn winced. "But I don't care."

"Don't lie."

"Okay fine; I care. I don't like seeing you hurt at my pain," her eyes softened as she rolled them.

"Ugh, I can't stay mad at you!" the vampire hugged him. "I'll go brush my teeth and be right back," she smiled and floated away. Finn sighed heavily. He hated being without Marceline; it made him feel all empty inside. But he knew that she hated it when they were in front of a mirror together...she couldn't see herself. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Seeing Finn's reflection, she said, made it worse.

Then he knew what he would get her for their anniversary next week.

Marceline returned, and he smiled at her as she pulled him to his feet and kissed him. Finn felt his body fit perfectly into hers; it seemed like as he grew, they fit together better and better. He ran his hands up and down her bare sides before sliding them down into the back of her pants. She squeaked a little and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn pulled his hands out of her pants and grabbed her hips, spinning and slamming her into the wall to keep her in place. She groaned and ripped off his hat, throwing it across the room to land on BMO's (zipped) tent. Finn fumbled with the clasp of her bra, pulling away so she could remove it. They took a quick breather before Finn tugged off his own shirt and kissed her again.

"Yo Finn! I can hear you moanin' so don't pretend you're not home. I'm givin' ya 'til the count of thirty to make yourselves decent," they came apart, Finn helping Marceline with her bra for a good twenty counts. They were barely dressed when Jake burst in.

"What, man?"

"Okay, so PB's wedding that was supposed to be next month? It just got moved to tonight! We gotta go now!"

"Jake, now's a little tricky..." Finn scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why? 'Cause you wanna make out?" Jake smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The couple blushed.

"No, because I've already had wine tonight! It's super easy to get me drunk."

"We really don't need a drunk vampire on our hands."

"Mm...too bad!" Jake picked them up, stretched huge, and started to run. No matter how hard they fought, the pair couldn't escape his stretchy powers.

"Jake!" Marceline protested. "Let! Us! Go!" but the dog refused.

In no time at all, they had reached the Candy Kingdom and entered its castle. Marceline and Finn dressed in their respective suit and dress (the dress was pink and the suit navy) before heading down to the throne room. Everything was all set up in pink and navy. Marceline wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, so much pink makes me wanna hurl."

"Hey," Finn elbowed her, "be nice."

So they stood through a lovey-dovey wedding...

And a coronation or two...

And Bubblegum's announcement that she was pregnant, which Marceline had figured out two months ago from the sounds inside her friend's stomach...

And the banquet...

And everything else...

It was the most boring wedding ever. Finn caught himself dozing off at least a dozen times, and knew that Marceline had slipped away for a nap during the after party, which had been boring as all heck.

"Hey Bubblegum, I'm gonna find Marceline and go," Finn jutted his thumb at the door.

"What? Why?" she sounded hurt.

"Well, I'm worried she might have found the wine..."

"Oh! Oh yes. Yes, please take her home!" Bubblegum exclaimed, her opinion changing rather suddenly. Finn frowned, but shrugged it off and went to find his girlfriend.

She hadn't found the wine, thank glob, and they returned home without any incidents, lying down in bed safe in each other's arms.

But Finn just had to wonder...

There hadn't been any attacks from the Holy Ones lately...

Where were they?


	27. Dark Glass

**BladeGuy9: Aw, thanks! And the Holy Ones...yes, those little pests...**

**Pablojcd: I be tryin' my hardest!  
**

**Guest: Sounds like "kitties" mixed with "skittles." I'm cool with that. I know it's predictable...but you know I had to do it :3 AND DOGS ARE A MAN'S BEST FRIEND! THEY ARE LOYAL AND RIGHTEOUS! CATS HIDE IN SMALL PLACES!**

**Shadow Incarnate: Absolutely nothing! I just meant that it'd be like marrying yourself. Wrong wording, my bad.**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: :)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: XD**

**OvksandMarceline: I really try, but some chapters are just a little...gah I can't find the word, but I can't extend them. At all. It SUCKS.**

**Random: :)**

**FincelineFan: Good for you! People like that DESERVE a punch to the face, kick to the shin, and knife to the eye. I'm sorry, but it's true. Uh, don't take my advice XD**

**crimson6: Yup! Azrial!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: You're awesome. Enough said. :)**

**Heavywolfblade: Yes. Yes it does...**

**slake: Aw, thanks!**

**Mr. penguin991: Jake randomly bursts in again this chapter! Yay Jake!  
**

**Thosewhostandinyellow: Aw, that means so much! :3**

**Ed Nigma: I'll be sure to check those out! Also, maybe it was a filler, but it portrayed a side of Marcie that is rarely seen: her self-conscious side.**

**Ovks and Marceline: You have no idea how awesome you are for doing that! :D**

**Colizuma: Thanks! And it's seriously no trouble; I'd consider it rude if I didn't, and I actually love doing it, so BONUS!**

**FancyMustache: Of course it's healthy! I stayed up 'til 2 AM two nights in a row watching an older cartoon. Three, four years ago old.**

**He23t: Right?**

**Disclaimer: Um, still no.**

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Dark Glass**_

* * *

The next week, Finn and Marceline headed off to the market. Finn needed to slip away, but they were always together! He went to the restroom and thought up a plan.

"How about we split up?" he asked when he got back. "Cover more ground."

"But...we're shopping for furniture," Marceline sounded hurt, and Finn felt bad for lying.

"Well we don't have to buy anything; just look and reserve if you see something you like."

"...Okay," she sighed. Finn kissed her and faded into the crowd, letting it carry him to the edge of the market. Then he was running, all the way up the nearest mountain to a cave in the side.

"Hey! Glass goblins!" he shouted, walking in.

"Yes, stranger?" a shriveled little blue guy wobbled out of the darkness, stooped over a cane. "What do you desire?"

"I want you to make something for me," he bent and whispered in the goblin's pointed ear.

"Ooh. Ooh that'll be tough," he scratched his white-bearded chin.

"Can you do it?"

"Indeed," the goblin wobbled back into the darkness and Finn sighed with relief.

The weight was off his chest at last.

* * *

After a fruitless search, Finn met Marceline back where they had started. She had her arms crossed across her stomach, and her eyes cast down.

"Did something happen?" he asked immediately.

"...No."

"Marcie, tell me what happened," he demanded.

"I found this really neat little table, and I knew you'd like it, so I was haggling for it when...when some guy," she had hesitated there, he noticed, "grabbed me and growled, 'Where's your little boyfriend? Run away from the monster?' and left," Finn started to shake with rage. How dare this man lay hands on Marceline! How dare he speak such lies to her! How dare he hurt her like this!

"You're not a monster," Finn growled, "and no matter what happens, I will never run away from you. Never," he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, stretching up a little so he could reach. She managed the smallest of smiles.

"You're still short," she noticed. Finn grinned.

"Not for long!" she sobered, and he wished he hadn't spoken. "Glob that was insensitive. I'm sorry Marcie, I'm just excited about turning eighteen."

"You and me both," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. "Some people have been giving us weird looks because I'm immortally nineteen and you're just a kid," Finn stiffened.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked sharply.

"Um...as long as we've been public, why?"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" his voice raised, just slightly.

"No! I didn't think it mattered!" she was getting defensive. Just like always.

"You didn't think it...! Huh. Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're the one who's making us look bad for the public!" he was right up in her face, and her tears were oh so clear. "Oh glob! Marcie, I didn't mean—!"

"You never do," she rubbed her eyes and faded into the crowd.

"Marcie? Marceline!" he shouted, running forward and pushing through the throng of diverse people, but she was gone.

* * *

"Finn, get out," Marceline said as soon as she floated into her old house to see him lounging against the wall.

"No," he replied. "I'm sorry I said those stupid things to you. They were lies. I just wasn't thinking."

"Finn..." Marceline sighed, "I knew you'd regret that, but I need some time alone."

"And I need some time with you."

"Finn..."

"Marceline..."

"Please..."

"Please kiss me. I've had the worst day looking for you. Every princess in Ooo tried to seduce me. Except Bubblegum. She's cool. And a queen. And married. Weird to think of her like that..."

"You could have had your way with any princess in Ooo, and you still searched for me? You're the first man in an undead lifetime who would have done that," Marceline admitted.

"Idiots," Finn stated plainly. Marceline chuckled.

"So...you want me to kiss you, eh?" all was forgiven.

"That would be nice..."

"Too bad," Marceline's lips curled up in a thin smirk. Finn pouted, and she laughed.

"What if I kissed you?" he straightened and walked towards her, placing his steps slowly and precisely.

"Mm...I might consider kissing back."

"Oh yeah?" he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. She didn't fight.

"Yeah," and he kissed her. She was fighting to do nothing, and he smiled at her restraint, but she ended up just melting into him.

"Whoa, guys. Time out for a sec," Jake waltzed in and shoved them apart, stepping between the couple easily.

"What the—? Where'd you come from, Jake?"

"I've been around," he replied mysteriously.

"You were spying on us!" Finn gasped. Marceline trembled a little at the idea of being spied upon, and Finn looked at her with what he hoped to be a comforting expression. He knew how fragile she was about her privacy (no matter how much she denied it, he knew this to be true).

"Was not! I was just followin' you, Finn, to make sure those crazy princesses didn't get outta hand."

"Oh. Thanks, bro," they bumped fists.

"No prob. M'lady mayhaps be in trouble; I must go!"

"Pft. You just want an excuse to do your girl," Marceline snorted, already recovered. Jake stuttered, blushed, and left without giving a clear answer.

"Okay...that was random."

"It was," Marceline confirmed Finn's suspicions of randomness.

"So..."

"So..."

"How's the weather?" and she just laughed.

* * *

"Second anniversary, yay!" Finn leapt out of bed and ran around his and Marceline's bedroom like a madman. She groaned.

"Finn, keep it down."

"No can do; I got you an awesome present this year!" he grinned.

"Ah man, now I feel bad! I didn't get you anything," she exclaimed. Finn pulled her out of bed and held her, bridal style.

"I'd settle for a kiss?" she floated up and hovered at eye level on her stomach.

"I think something can be arranged..."

* * *

Somehow, they had ended up naked and in the kitchen. Neither of them knew how the "kitchen" part had come about, but Finn had gathered up their pajamas, and they were cooking breakfast. Breakfast just so happened to be bacon pancakes; Jake's world-famous recipe.

After eating breakfast (a few apples for Marceline), Finn walked around to stand behind his girlfriend.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she chuckled as he covered her eyes from behind. He then wrapped his legs around her waist and grinned. She staggered in the air under his weight, but stayed afloat.

"Float forward, now left a little, forward, up, and forward. Now stop."

"If this is your stupid way of trying to seduce me, it isn't working," she told him. Finn blushed and removed his hands and legs, still standing behind her. "So it's a mirror. Big whoop."

"Isn't there something...special? Look again," Finn smiled, and Marceline peered closer.

Her reflection peered back.

"Oh my glob! Finn, where did you get this?" she gasped.

"I had the glass goblins on Mount Shard make it special. It reflects darkness instead of light. I replaced all our mirrors with them."

"B-but Finn..."

"Yeah?"

"How?"

"Ask the goblins," she turned and flung her arms around him. He watched his own eyes fly open wide.

"That's for the mirror," she pulled away and kissed his cheek. "And that's for being awesome."


	28. Days Off

**InK-on-her-fingers: Well okay then!**

**FadedBurn: I seriously try for 2,000, but always fall short :( to about 1,000-1,500. Some meet or exceed my word quota, but most do not. And OH MY GLORY I JUST FANGIRL SQUEALED WHEN I SAW YOUR PROFILE! Yah that's not creepy...XD**

**Ed Nigma: Don't apologize; be happy! I actually missed the episode The Lich (sadness!), but I will see it at some point in time! And yeah, I see those. Hm. I'll spend some time with 'em and check them out thoroughly, but they'll probably appear up on my profile.**

**Random: Everyone has darkness in them, even Finn. Vampires can't be seen in light mirrors because their souls have simply been polluted (nut not destroyed!) by darkness.**

**Pablojcd: Suspiciousness!**

**Ovks and Marceline: :D**

**Mr. penguin991: Thanks! My mom gets angry at me for writing it (she thinks this is a porn site) and forbade me from ever coming on here again...like three years ago when she discovered it. Whoops, must've forgotten.**

**Kittles: I believe that souls belong to everyone...yes even vampires. And in the wild, dogs (wolves, to be exact) have a highly advanced social structure! What do cats do? They sit there and be lonely.**

**BladeGuy9: Finn's desire to do anything for Marcie will come back...next chapter! Heheh.**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: :3**

**FincelineForever: Will check it out!**

**Heavywolfblade: :)**

**Suko: Wow, thanks! Honestly, I'm not entirely sure...I haven't written him in yet, but I can always try to squeeze in some extra action somewhere!**

**He23t: Ask the goblins XD I didn't think, just wrote**

**radicaldizzytacoz: You are an amazing person :)**

**Disclaimer: I hate having no more originality...**

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Days Off**_

* * *

Finn smiled as he awoke to the pleasantness of being loved by a vampire. He kissed her forehead, awakening her from her deep slumber. She blinked and looked at him through a sleepy haze, and she was beautiful even then.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Shut up, you," was her wry response as she floated out of the bed. He sat up and pulled her down, into him, so her hands were pressed into his chest and her head was lower than the rest of her. They lay back on the bed together and just cuddled for a bit, each enjoying the feeling of love pulsing tangibly from the other.

But all good things must end, this one with Finn's grumbling stomach. Marceline poked it.

"Hungry, much?"

"I didn't eat dinner, remember?"

"...Oh yeah..." she grinned as she remembered exactly why he hadn't eaten dinner.

"I'm making us breakfast today," Finn said.

"Mm...you do look like breakfast," she traced patterns on his bare chest.

"Marcie! I'm serious!" he whined. "You pretty much always make up the food'n stuff. Today, I'm giving you the day off."

"Pft. Only if you take a day off from doing hero stuff. Alone. Without me. 'Cause you always tell me that it's your 'bro time' with Jake. Which is technically not alone…"

"Uh, well..."

"Then I guess I'll have to make dinner, and clean the house, and—"

"Fine!" he cut her off and she smirked with triumph. "But only if you get offa me."

"There are a lotta terms to this," she stuck her tongue out briefly, "whatever we're doing."

"Only because I love you and want what's best for you," he teased.

"Oh shut up," but she was grinning.

"So we're both taking the day off to spend time together," Finn confirmed. Marceline nodded, and he smiled.

"Well. What should we do first?"

* * *

They ended up just hanging out.

"...so then, Jake says—"

"Hang on a sec. You're saying you went into the Mines of Despair, fought the gilded troll, won, moved on to the gilded dragon, and had enough time for Jake to make a snappy comeback?"

"Well yeah. The troll wasn't too tough, and the dragon was super slow getting started," Finn blushed a little.

"Liar. That's why you came over all beat up; you lost a fight."

"No I didn't!"

"Loser!"

"Grargh!" he tackled her to the ground, and they rolled until she was on top.

"Can't best a vampire, sweetie," Marceline teased him a little, seemingly oblivious to his very real anger. Finn released a deep breath.

"Just...just don't call me a loser," she let him up, and they sat there on the roof for a time.

"Why?" was her eventual and inevitable question.

"I...I'm...all the other kids called me that whenever we'd play a game and I'd lose. Jake and Jermaine would always defend me, but..."

"I get it," Marceline didn't comfort him physically, but he felt her soothing touch in his mind and in his heart.

"Okay," he leaned into her, and she leaned back, both of them now shaded by her hat. "I believe you," and he did.

"How 'bout we go beat up those gilded punks and take the treasure?" Marceline suggested. Finn frowned.

"I thought you said—?"

"I'll be with you, weenie," she knocked on his head. "I said 'alone' earlier."

"Oh. Well in that case..." Finn grinned. "I'm in."

* * *

"So..." he said as he dodged a punch by a giant, pig-headed, golden-furred beast with a clubbed tail. "Is this a date?"

"No, Finn," Marceline dodged the tail's swipe and swung her ax bass as a hand came up to grab her. "This is definitely not a date."

"Oh I think it is," he rolled aside as the troll stomped at him, then leapt to his feet and started to climb up its leg.

"No, it's really not," she flew up between the monster's eyes, only to have it grab her in one hand.

"_Why_?" Finn whined as he ran down the troll's arm and stabbed its hand. It howled and dropped Marceline, who immediately swung her ax bass around.

"Well for one, we're kinda fighting a troll, and for two, your breath stinks."

"Hey!" Finn protested. The troll picked him up, dropped him, and prepared to sit on him.

"Oh no! Uh-uh! Nobody sits on Finn but me!" Finn didn't exactly see what happened, but he knew that his girlfriend was kicking troll butt...er, face. Front. Whatever. As the troll toppled backwards, Marceline scooped him up in her arms and flew him clear. They hovered there, in the dank mines lit only by pale lanterns, for a few seconds.

"Onwards, m'lady!" Finn finally shouted. She raised an eyebrow.

"You sir, can walk," she dropped him a good ten feet to the ground. Finn landed in a crouch and rolled dramatically to leap to his feet. Marceline laughed, and they moved onward.

"Hey Marcie?"

"Mm?"

"...Never mind."

"What the heck, Finn! You know I hate when you do that!" he just chuckled. "Okay, what?"

"You're adorable when you're mad," she tossed up her hands, whapped him upside the head, and floated away. Finn laughed and chased her, grabbing her waist from behind.

"Finn, get off!" she tried to dislodge his hands.

"No," he held her tighter. "I love you too much," he could almost feel the blush he knew was there.

A roar broke the shared silence, and a gold-scaled dragon reared up from a previously unnoticed chasm to snarl at the couple. Marceline grabbed Finn's hand and flew him into a shadowy crevice behind a rock, shielding them from a sudden onslaught of flames.

"Okay genius. Any ideas?" she was grinning madly at their close proximity.

"Kill it?"

"Well duh. How?"

"Um…you draw its fire and I'll ambush it! From behind!"

"Awesome. Good luck," she kissed his cheek and flew out. "Hey! Your breath smells like socks!" when the dragon turned its head to blast her, Finn fell like a rock.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" he whipped out his sword and jabbed the dragon in the eye, the blade going straight up into its brain. The dragon screeched and fell into the chasm. Finn looked up at Marceline as she caught him by the hand. "Anticlimactic?" he guessed, remembering her saying that word back in the Cloud Kingdom. She nodded. "Uh…" he looked at where the rock was starting to crack, reddish-orange glowing through. "What's that?"

"Well Finn, the Mines of Despair were built into a dormant volcano…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we'd better _get the heck outta here!" _she began to fly, just as the magma began to explode from the wall, filling up the chasm to the brim.

* * *

After barely escaping the volcano with their lives, Finn and Marceline headed back home in time to receive a phone call for Marceline.

"Well, I'm going to visit Bonnie. No boys allowed," she said as she put down the phone.

"Aww…"

"Yup. Don't do anything stupid!" He feigned innocence, making her laugh as she flew off, then sat on the couch to think.

Marceline.

He knew he wanted to spend his mortal life with her, and he knew he would be happy to die defending her health.

He knew that he loved her.

And in that instant, Finn knew what he had to do.

He grabbed some bug milk and a piece of chalk, drawing the smiley face on the wall.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Finn cried, watching the fiery portal open. Marceline's dad wasn't standing there, so he had to jump through. He landed in the same living room as before. Shrugging, Finn looked around.

"Mr. Abadeer? Mr. Abadeer..." Finn called over the roaring fire. Marceline's dad walked in, scowling.

"Finn? What are you doing in the Nightosphere?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?" Finn took a deep breath.

"Sir, I'd like to marry your daughter."


	29. Proposal

**FadedBurn: Author's opinion; hasn't yet flown into their minds.**

**BladeGuy9: Marriage indeed!  
**

**Ovks and Marceline: I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.**

**Fincelinelover: Oh crap, the song! I could run the lyrics and say I listened to it, but honestly, I haven't had the time, and I won't lie to you! By the thirtieth chapter, I will though.**

**Heavywolfblade: AND I wrote the proposal before the story! Cool, right? It was the first scene I wrote from Unholy, and it gave me inspiration for the name! Yeah. **

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Thanks! :D  
**

**Pablojcd: I hate shortness, too.**

**mkorralover99: Really? Don't stop reading after it happens! XD**

**Christian: I love hearing what my reviewers want! Longer chapters, I will try for. **

**radicaldizzytacoz: I'm glad you like reviewing; reviews keep my heart pumping.**

**He23t: So big that it gets a chapter title!**

**Mr. penguin991: No...no she has not... ;)**

**FancyMustache: Actually, you're the first. I just imagine them as they're seen on the show. Of course, things with me get a bit more intense, like shooting arrows at vampires, but they're still cartoons in my head.**

**Ed Nigma: I hope the competition went well! I swear, I'll listen to the new ones, but I've been really busy lately, so...yeah. I WILL HEAR THEM!**

**Disclaimer: I know! I still don't own Adventure Time, the word Unholy, or even a penguin named Gunter. Wish I did.**

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Proposal**_

* * *

Hunson blinked.

And blinked again.

_Oh glob, he's gonna say no! He's gonna tell me I can't!_ Finn started to sweat._ How can I persuade him to let me? I could...I'll give him part of my soul! Yeah, yeah I'll do that! It'll probably hurt, but I wanna be with Marceline. And if we can't get married..._

"Son, I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Thank you, Mr. Abadeer, sir!" Finn exclaimed, relieved that he could keep his soul _and _have Marceline. He almost hugged the suited man.

"I told you last time...call me Hunson."

"Hunson. Sorry s—er, sorry."

"Oh and Finn..."

"Yeah?" Finn paused as he was about to jump through the portal.

"My daughter really loves you. She trusts you. I hope you appreciate that."

"With all my heart," Finn replied honestly.

"Very well. Go then, propose! Get married! Give me grandchildren!" Finn blushed and jumped through the portal. "Go with glob!"

"Whew, there's the top thing for today!" the hero panted as he lay on the floor. He flipped to his feet and hurried to the phone. It took a few seconds, but eventually...

"Hello?"

"What's up, Bubblegum?"

"Finn! How are you?"

"I just saw you the other day. How're things with Night?"

"Oh Finn, he's wonderful!" as she started going on and on about how wonderful her new husband was, Finn took to staring blankly into space. "...and that's about it," she concluded ten minutes later. "How about you and Marceline?"

"Yeah, things are pretty awesome. Listen, I really want to propose to her, but I have no clue how," he said in reply. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Crashing on my couch. I'll be right over. Night, I'm going out!"

"Be back for dinner, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this," sounds of a kiss echoed over the phone, and Finn guessed that Bubblegum's arrival would be delayed.

He was right.

She arrived on Morrow an hour later, looking her best as always, but with a lovestruck expression.

"Okay, Finn. Let's start off by finding Marceline a ring," they flew to the Ring Kingdom and entered a reputable shop just for unique diamond rings. "Look around, Finn. See if you can find 'the one.'"

"'The one?'"

"The right ring, the one that looks like it would suit Marceline best."

"Oh! Okay!" Finn nodded and started to browse the cases. He found...

Nothing.

Everything was too fancy, too elegant, too prim and proper.

"No...no...definitely no...none of these will work for Marceline!" Finn tossed up his hands in despair.

"Finn, I may have found one," Bubblegum said softly. Finn hurried over. There in the case was an elegant silver ring with a single, round yet rough around the edges, black diamond ringed by tiny rubies. Finn smiled.

"It's perfect."

* * *

After buying the (expensive) ring, Finn returned home and worked out a bit to get himself to relax a little, then went up and changed clothes, putting on a shirt with a pocket and sliding the ring into it. He was going to propose today. He had to. He couldn't wait for his life to just...slip away from him. He had to speed things up.

Bubblegum's plan was to propose during dinner, which he would serve to Marceline on the roof after sunset. The princess herself had left after Finn had found the right ring, claiming that her kingdom needed her. Finn guessed that her husband was the one needing her. He didn't, however, blame her for leaving. She was in love. He was her king.

So Finn set up the dinner and waited for Marceline to get home.

* * *

After they had finished their dinner, Finn was about to get up and fall to one knee when Marceline laid a cool hand on his wrist over the table.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that we can never get married..."

"What!" Finn shouted, jumping up. "But...I...I thought..."

"Whoa whoa, slow down the thoughts!" Marceline exclaimed. "I do love you, don't doubt it. But I'm a vampire, an unholy creature. No priest is gonna wanna come near me, and I can't go into any holy place," she said, looking away. "I kinda forgot before..." Finn gently caressed her face, bringing her gaze back around.

"Hey," he said softly. "You're not unholy. And as for the other stuff, we can find a way around it. We always have before."

"But..."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Jake can become a priest, and we can get married at the treehouse!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Why not my house?"

"The treehouse was where we first met."

"My house was where I first kissed you."

"...Touché," Finn admitted. There was a silence.

"The beach."

"Pardon!"

"We can have it on the beach. I know you're scared of the ocean, but the fiery red sunset..." Marceline trailed off, her eyes hazy. "It's the only time I ever take a real interest in the sun."

"We can have it on the beach then," Finn said. "Because as long as you're around, I'll never need to be afraid."

"Hey, isn't that the girl's line?" he blushed.

"Why are we even planning this? I haven't proposed yet!"

"Because I can see the box in your shirt pocket," Marceline tapped it, and shivers ran down Finn's spine. Ignoring (or maybe she didn't even sense) his reaction, the vampire smirked and shook her head. "You suck at hiding things, Finn."

"Even if I really do suck at hiding things..." he pulled her to her feet, led her to the very edge of the roof, and got down on one knee, producing the box from his shirt pocket. Marceline was fighting a smirk, he could tell. "Marceline, will you still marry me?" she pulled him to his feet and let her smile shine.

"Oh Finn. I'd marry you no matter what," she kissed him gently, and when they pulled away, Finn put the ring on his fiancée's finger.

"Fiancée...hm..." he frowned. "Doesn't sound much better than 'girlfriend.'"

"Whatever. All I know is that I'm yours now, even more so than I was before."

"And now we can tell all of Ooo," Finn grinned, "to reserve the beach for a marriage. When?"

"Whenever we're ready," she kissed his cheek.

"So...so...how do you think we should handle telling Ooo?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I'm not the one who's good with the public," there was a sting there. Finn winced.

"Marcie, I apologized for that."

"I know..."

"You're just still a little hung up on it?"

"Yeah," she managed a weak smile.

"It's cool," he said, even though his heart was currently in the toilet.

"Really? Thanks, Finn. So how are we gonna tell Ooo?" they pondered. "Um...how about through LSP?"

"Or Bubblegum?"

"Sounds fine to me," Marceline smiled.

"Okay. Candy Kingdom it is!"

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand. "What about my dad?"

"I already told him I was gonna propose. He was...um...happy?"

"So he didn't try to prevent you from marrying me by soul-stealing or any other means?"

"Nope."

"Finn! That's awesome!" Marceline hugged him.

"Okay, so we're off?"

"We're off," she agreed, and, taking his hand, flew off of the roof and into the stars.

* * *

"That's great!" Bubblegum gasped.

"Finn, how does she know?"

"He wanted my help finding an appropriate ring," the princess saved Finn.

"Ah...well we're here to say that you can go ahead and tell other people," Marceline waved a hand dismissively.

"Okay?"

"Yup," Finn kind of nodded awkwardly. There was a long silence.

"So...have you thought about having ch—?" Marceline interrupted Bubblegum with a fake coughing fit. Finn frowned in confusion. "I guess that's a no."

"No to what, Bubblegum?"

"Having a family," she said easily. Finn gagged and choked, wheezing on air as he gasped for breath. Marceline patted his back, scowling.

"What?" she asked darkly. "What's wrong with us having a family?"

"Nothing! It's just a little soon, that's all. We haven't even really talked about going farther, physically, so...I mean..." Marceline's eyes softened.

"It's a shock. I get it," she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. They were currently sitting in Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, with the engaged couple on the bed and the princess standing—very informal.

"Ahem," Bubblegum looked a little awkward.

"Sorry, Peebles," she beamed as Finn used her old pet name.

"It's fine, Finn. I understand. I'll let you and your fiancée have some time alone."

"Still doesn't sound ri—whatevs. Anyhow, we'd best be getting home."

"Celebration?" Finn and Marceline blushed at the question. Then a devious smirk formed on the Vampire Queen's face.

"You could say that..."


	30. Ready

**_Okay guys. I may or may not have been too depressed to remember about this, so...no reviewer responses, which depresses me even more. But the chapter's pretty okay! Any questions you want answered, please ask again. I sound like a machine. Haha, catch you guys later!_  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: Ready**_

* * *

It was a couple weeks after Finn's eighteenth birthday when Marceline came up to him, rolling her bottom lip between her fangs.

"Hey Marcie," he said easily as he set down his game controller. "Why so worried?" she began nervously playing with her hands. "I was actually just about to come talk to you," it was true. After he was done with BMO (he did still play video games at age eighteen), he had been going to go straight up and talk to the (formerly napping) queen.

"Finn, I'd like to talk about those rules we established a while ago," Marceline sat down on the couch beside him.

"Okay. What's up?" he asked easily.

"I...I'd like to take back one of them," she met his eyes steadily. "I'm not asking you to be, but I'm ready for a more physical relationship," Finn's jaw dropped. "I hope you know that I'm not trying to force you into anything...I mean, I know how you are about this stuff and...just...just know that whenever you're ready, so am I."

"I know you'd never try to force me, and I hope you don't think you have," Finn said gently, "but I'm almost ready. That's actually what I wanted to talk about; if it'd be okay with you if we considered taking that step."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Marceline's face was a mask of worry hiding anticipation. "Once we do it, there's no going back. I know how much this means to you...it means a lot to me, too. And I don't want you to just do it to make me happy," she looked away.

"Marcie, of course. I'm not saying we should run up to the bedroom this second, I'm just saying that I'm ready to start thinking about it," the worry vanished.

"Good," she sighed with relief. "I'm not entirely ready, either. I'm just..."

"You can't wait for it to happen," Finn guessed, and she smiled sheepishly.

"I want you to belong to me."

"But I already do."

"I know, hero," she smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Man, I can't believe Heat Signature: The Eighth Installment—kinda long title—is finally out!" Finn exclaimed as he and Marceline took the same seats as they had on their movie "date" all those years ago.

"I know! I can't believe you waited in line that long to get us tickets to opening night!"

"After the Nightosphere's lines all those years ago? Piece of cake."

"Sh, it's starting!" Marceline directed his attention to the screen, where the opening credits were playing.

Then the projector shut off.

"Aw, what?"

"Come on!"

"Seriously?"

Sounds of general dissent rose from the crowd.

"Well this should be exciting," Marceline muttered sarcastically.

But that was before the eyes appeared, blacker than the night itself...like deep, soulless wells full of rancid water. They danced in circles, flashing first here, then there. One figure swooped between Finn and Marceline, and he caught a glimpse of the white robe, so he pulled his fiancée into his chest and held her close.

"The vampire will fall..." two ghastly, white-gloved hands were prying Marceline away from Finn, but she herself kicked them away. The voice...feminine...familiar? Not enough time to deliberate; Finn was dodging a vicious punch aimed at Marceline's temple. She was silently protesting to his protective nature, he knew, but of course he had to be protective; she was Marceline! His fiancée! He picked the vampire up bridal style, but she squirmed free and grabbed him under the arms, lifting him into the air. None of the Holy Ones followed.

"I think we lost 'em," Marceline slowed at his words. They landed in an abandoned orchard, overgrown with ivy. Finn took out a cell phone.

"What are you doing?" the vampire chuckled.

"I'm ordering a pizza," he replied promptly. It didn't take long to arrive. Actually, the pizza girl teleported in immediately. Then she frowned.

"...Oh."

"What? Oh, you're that same girl from a few years ago!" Finn was shocked he could remember. The witch simply scowled and teleported out. Apparently, she was cooler than Ash, because all she had to do was wave a wand...stick...thing...around meaninglessly, not chant some stupid phrase.

"Why did you order such a huge pizza?" Marceline asked in shock.

"Because I'm hungry," he grinned.

"What about me?" she pouted. Finn laughed.

"I'll call in a favor from Treetrunks."

"Nah, it's cool. I don't think she likes me much, ya know?"

"How could anyone not like you? Well, except Flame Princess. She downright hates you. Remember last month?"

* * *

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Flame Princess blasted fireballs at Marceline, who dodged them with ease._

_"How could I do what?"_

_"STEAL FINN!"_

_"I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! HE'S MINE!"_

_"HE IS HIS OWN PERSON!"_

_"WHATEVER, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"_

* * *

"Hm," Marceline frowned. "You don't think that maybe she could be—?"

"Hello, Finn! Marceline," the fire princess' expression turned dark. Finn unconsciously stepped closer to his fiancée.

"Hey, FP. What's up?"

"Just figured I'd stop by and congratulate the happy couple," but her eyes were distant and angry. "I forgot before."

"Yeah, 'cause you were trying to burn me to bits!"

"It was poor judgment!" they began to get up in each other's faces. Finn gently shoved then apart, burning himself on Flame Princess' shoulder.

"Whoa girls, just...take it easy," he cautioned. Both relaxed at his touch, albeit reluctantly.

"Only for you, Finn," Marceline sighed. Flame Princess stiffened a little again.

"Hey now. Let's all be chill," Finn suggested again.

"Me? Chill?" Flame Princess raised an eyebrow. Finn blushed as the tension level slowly began to inch down.

"Haha, yeah," the human rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that was poor wording."

"Ya think?" Marceline smirked. The tension continued to slide until they were all talking about having nothing to talk about. It got a little crazy, so they departed for their homes before too long.

"That was fun," Finn said, unaware of Flame Princess' glare on Marceline's back.

"It was," the vampire agreed with a smile.

* * *

When the time for sleeping arrived, Finn lay sideways on the bed, sliding under the sheets, and Marceline lay down a short distance from his warmth. The hero took the time to admire her; the way her hair fell, hiding that beautifully pale neck of hers from view, the way her unneeded breaths gently moved her body, the way she just _was_.

"Finn," she said quietly, rolling around to face him. There was some hidden emotion lurking in her sparkling eyes, but he couldn't identify it...

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready," she said.

"So am I," he replied before pressing his lips to hers.


	31. Telling

**_HAPPY/MERRY (what can I say, my friends are weird and they rub off on me) HALLOWEEN! Today's like my favorite day of the year!_  
**

**_Chapter 31..._**

**_October 31..._**

**_Makes it even better._**

**Pablojcd: :)**

**Colizuma: Thanks :)**

**Ovks and Marceline: Heehee yeah! You'll find out...eventually...**

**Christian: Thanks, me too!**

**mkorralover99: Yup :P**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Call me crazy, but I'd be so very happy if you did that!  
**

**FincelineForever:**

**Guest: Nah...I'm not THAT evil ;D**

**Tatgirl: Nah, they were actually ready right then and there.**

**Baconator: I'm sorry I'm gonna have shorter chapters because I'm busy with life! Yup, I do NOT have next chapter written. Shocker. Still going up on schedule!**

**Heavywolfblade: Aw come on, I'm not pure evil like Gunther! Or was it Gunter...?**

**Snapple: Awesome! :D  
**

**Kittles: Nah, I don't write that. Haha just the fact that you review makes me happier! Or that could be the head rush from all that Halloween candy...?**

**Guest: O.O AWESOME!**

**He23t: ;)**

**InK-on-her-fingers: QUICK! HOSPITAL! XD**

**Disclaimer: N O no! I actually think I've done that…?**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Telling**_

* * *

Finn awoke to the pleasant sight of Marceline's lovingly smiling face as she watched him. He could remember every little detail of last night; each action, each moan. He remembered her calling his name, whispering that she loved him over and over, and him knowing that she meant it even through her pleasure-drugged mind. He remembered that final searing kiss, and he remembered her screaming his name into his mouth. He remembered his hazy thoughts murmuring about how glad he was that he had saved his first ever time for her; he hadn't even done it with himself. He remembered that they had been too tired to do anything but sleep. So as he looked at Marceline, he knew that her body beneath the sheets was free of the burden of clothes, as was his.

"Morning," he finally said.

"Morning," she replied contently, kissing him. It wasn't passionate, but it was certainly long, brimming with remembrance and love. A thought caught Finn's mind, and he pulled away. "What's wrong?" Marceline's expression became serious.

"What happened last night...it was special, and it has to keep being special. We can't just...you know...every time we feel like it. I don't want us to get lost in being physical."

"Oh baby," Marceline sighed, her smile returning. "We could never do that."

"Good. But still..."

"I know, and I understand. We'll save it for later."

"Oh cram!" Finn's eyes flew open wide. "I just realized! We forgot to tell Jake and your dad that we were ready for this!" Marceline smacked her own forehead. Both of them shot out of bed in the next instant, dressing swiftly and flying out the window. "I hope Jake's not too mad..."

"Jake? What about my dad!"

"I know! It's just that Jake's who we're talking to first!"

"Sorry, Finn...I'm just a little tense."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Jake?" Finn and Marceline called the dog's name as they entered his and Rainicorn's new house. It was two stories and had high ceilings, with the four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs.

"Yeah?" he walked out of the kitchen, munching on a sandwich.

"We gotta talk to you," Finn said. They sat on the couch, with Finn in the middle. "You know how you had all those tiers back when I was like fourteen?"

"Yeah..." Marceline looked very confused.

"Remember tier fifteen?"

"What of it?"

"We may have already done that," Jake spat out his sandwich.

"WHAT! When?" he shouted.

"Last night," Marceline answered promptly, guessing what tier fifteen was. Jake started taking deep breaths.

"Did you use protection?"

"Well no," Finn began, "but—"

"But what, Finn! You're not ready to be a dad!"

"It was only our first time!"

"Things can still happen!"

"Pft. I'd know if I was pregnant," Marceline snorted.

"And what would you do about it? You know Finn would never let you get an abortion!" Marceline was silent for a moment.

"I would have never even considered that," she said softly. "I was just saying...we could be prepared."

"Okay. That's better," Jake sighed. Marceline frowned.

"Would you...judge me if I decided to get an abortion?"

"What? No!" Jake exclaimed. Finn slid an arm around her waist.

"No one's judging you, Marcie. And remember; you probably aren't pregnant. This is all hypo...um...hypothetical," he told her, having to think for a moment to find the right word. She sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little defensive; my mom was firmly against abortion...I remember hearing her talk and not knowing what she meant," there was a long silence. "She didn't want to have me, but she couldn't bear the thought of terminating her pregnancy. She was glad for her decision...but her moments of doubt haunt me even now."

"Well I'm glad she decided to go through; I can't imagine life without you," Finn said firmly.

"That's sweet, hero. Can I go throw up now?"

"So you're okay with this, right Jake?" Finn ignored her mockery and scorn at his thoughtfulness.

"Well, there's no changin' it, so do I have a choice?"

"Thanks, bro. Come on, Marcie; let's go talk to your old man."

"I got some bug milk you can use," Jake volunteered.

"Where's Lady?" Marceline realized.

"Oh, she's getting all checked up, been feelin' funny'n schtuff," Jake replied. "No big deal."

"Okay," Finn shrugged. "Hope she feels better," they headed into the kitchen, at which point Jake grabbed the bug milk and handed it to Finn.

"You're not gonna mess up my nice house! Outside!" So they went out, drew a happy face on the lawn, doused it, and chanted the incantation. Hunson Abadeer peered through the portal.

"Okay Mr. Abadeer, um, Marcie and I, uh, we, er—"

"We had sex, Dad," Marceline interjected. Hunson stared at them like they had just turned into bananas.

"First, it's Hunson, not Mr. Abadeer. Second...Finn...you dog," he winked. The engaged couple both blushed.

"So...you're not mad?" Finn asked cautiously.

"Mad? Oh no! I was quite the stud back in the day," Hunson smirked. Marceline blushed.

"D-Dad!"

"Just hurry up and have me a grandbaby; I'm betting on one before marriage and one after."

"You joined the pools?" Finn groaned.

"So did most of the Nightosphere," Hunson admitted.

"Ugh!" Finn moaned. "Why are we so famous?"

"'Cause we're awesome," Marceline replied.

"Well I gotta go; duty calls!"

"What duty?" Marceline asked teasingly.

"You wouldn't understand...unless you took over...?"

"Ha! Good one! No way, Dad."

"Well okay...nice seeing you kids," the portal closed.

"Thank glob!" Marceline sighed. "I was terrified that he was gonna flip out and scream at us!" Jake came out of the house.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well...he was pretty happy," Finn admitted. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Old man's a loon in a balloon."

"I'm telling him you said that!"

"What! Oh come on, Marcie!" Jake protested.

"Jake, I'm home!"

"I'm out back, hun!" Jake shouted to his wife. Rainicorn came out and smiled at them. "How'd it go at your doc's?"

"It went just fine, sugar," Rainicorn kissed his cheek.

"We're just gonna go then..." Finn said awkwardly.

"Don't have too much fun!" Jake shouted as Marceline grabbed his hand and flew him away.

* * *

"Hey Bubblegum," Finn smiled as he and Marceline landed in the queen's bedroom. She looked at them.

"Yes?

"We just wanted to tell you that—"

"Whoa, what's the occasion there, Bonnie?" Marceline smirked and looked Bubblegum (dressed in a sparkling, strapless, turquoise cocktail dress) up and down. The pink queen blushed.

"Night and I were just going to a party. What did you want to tell me?"

"We stepped up our game," Marceline smirked again. Bubblegum's eyes flew open wide.

"Oh my glob! B-but you aren't married!"

"Honestly, Bonnie; marriage is overrated," the vampire stuck out her tongue.

"...You're getting married," she pointed out. Marceline looked down at her ring like she hadn't seen it before.

"Oh hey, lookie there, I am! Plus, Bonnie, you got all pregnant before you got the ring, remember?"

"I hate to interrupt this, really I do, but Bubblegum, we also came to you because—"

"We want you to be in a threesome."

"—Marceline wants to get a pregnancy test, and we aren't ready to go public," Finn ignored the vampire's comment.

"Okay," Bubblegum headed into her bathroom, then returned with a small box. "Just follow the instructions."

"Um, why do you have a box in your...?"

"I got pregnant, remember? I just never threw them out."

"Oh yeah…" Finn blushed. "My bad."


	32. News

_**Shortest. Chapter. EVER. Ughk. Please forgive me, dear readers! I'll do anything! Bake a cake, make cookies, do your homework (okay maybe not ANYTHING...)...please don't be mad!**_

**BladeGuy9: At first, I tried to write in him screaming and stuff, but it...didn't work. So I decided to go for a different angle and hey, everything's perfect!**

**Christian: You'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**Ovks and Marceline: XD**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Thanks! It really starts wrapping up soon, actually. That's why it moves so swiftly from here on out.**

**Pablojcd: :D**

**mkorralover99: Oh dear lord, ONE Finn is too much to handle! What have I done?**

**Baconator: Your joy means the world to me :)**

**radicaldizzytacoz: If I was a hacker, I'd totally figure out where you live and send you candy. But I'm not. So I can't. That wasn't creepy...**

**Guest: Yeah, I don't write lemons. I am literally incapable.**

**Smiley Guy: Oh none taken! I'll try, and actually it should be smooth sailing from here on out on Drama Bombs (once I can start the next chapter D:)**

**Panderblossom: Really? Wow, thanks! Also, your name rocks...it gave me the mental image of a panda with a bouquet of random flowers!**

**harronhermy: MISERY BUSINESS! That's one of my favorite songs! If you were trying to get on my "You're Awesome!" side, well, congrats! You made the list! :D**

**Guest: Thanks! :D**

**Flight havoc: :)**

**Aripeace: Aw, thanks!  
**

**Mr. penguin991: I know, and they're about to start growing up faster!**

**He23t: Epic is good.**

**Heavywolfblade: Haha yeah I was honestly shocked when that showed up; one of those "Whoa, how did that get there?" moments, when you have no idea what you just typed but it's too awesome to go back.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I hate life. **

* * *

_**Chapter 32: News**_

* * *

It had been three weeks, and Jake had some big news for Finn. The brothers were currently exploring Ooo—Marceline was home sick. The two were, at the moment, tracking down some good old-fashioned adventure.

"Lady's pregnant!" Jake shouted.

"That's great!" Finn shouted back, but Jake was clearly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Man, what if the baby comes out all weird and stuffs? I've heard hybrids can be all mutated-y, with their faces where their butts should be," Jake shivered. "Finn! I don't want my baby having a butt for a face!" the dog grabbed his brother and shook him viciously.

"Chill, dude. Marcie says that if two species are compatible, it's all cool. She checked some old book thing she has and found all the compatible pairs; dogs and rainicorns are among them. Your baby's gonna be fine."

"Well yeah, okay mine will, but what about—?"

"Hey boys," Marceline (hadn't she been sick?) floated down from above them and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. Jake gagged, earning himself two kicks.

"What about what?" Finn asked Jake curiously.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Right, Jake?" Marceline asked dangerously, glaring. Jake gulped.

"Y-yeah. Heheh. Nothing at all, nope! No secrets! Bye-bye!" he ran away.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked. Marceline just smiled sweetly and didn't answer him.

* * *

It wasn't too much later when Marceline and Finn decided to go adventuring themselves.

"Let's go...that way!" Finn pointed in a random direction. "Some nymphs are in trouble!"

"Okay, I'll bite," Marceline flew in the indicated direction.

"Heeeelp meeee!" screamed a high-pitched voice.

"Someone's in trouble!"

"A nymph?" Marceline teased.

"Mayhaps, m'lady, but it cometh from another direction! Hurry!" they veered to the right and eventually landed beside a well.

"Ugh."

"Come on, Marcie!" Finn jumped down, landing in a crouch and taking off as soon as he hit the ground. She followed. They went around a curve and immediately encountered a giant purple baboon. "What the...? Whoa!" Finn staggered back as a massive fist struck the ground before him. Marceline grabbed his hand as he seized his sword.

"Five...four...three...two..."

"ONE!" Finn flung himself free and somersaulted into the baboon's face. It screeched and scratched at its own eyeballs, fighting to liberate itself of the pest that was Finn. He stabbed it in the brains. "Pft. Easy," they continued to walk.

After besting a plethora of other beasts, monsters, and general evildoers, Finn and Marceline came across a giant scarecrow holding a hostage in a cage.

"Flambo?" Finn asked in shock.

"Heh, yeah, the girlish screamin' strikes again!" he replied.

"Just burn him down!" Marceline ordered.

"Oh yeah!" Flambo snapped his fingers. A spark flew to the scarecrow, and he went up in smoke. Marceline and Finn freed Flambo, then returned to the surface world.

* * *

Finn and Marceline were having a nice picnic in the woods when it happened. A burning arrow impaled itself in the ground beside the engaged couple, a note attached. Marceline read it silently, and her eyes flew open wide. In an instant, the note had gone up in smoke.

"What? What did it say?" she gave a shaky smile.

"I-it just said the usual about me being unholy and needing to die, plus some stuff about us having sex," she said. "No big deal."

"Oh..." but he felt like she was leaving something out.

* * *

"Okay Marcie," Finn said as they returned to their bedroom. "You've been nervous all day; don't pretend it's not true. What's up?" she just played with her hands. "Marcie..."

"Gah, fine! Don't make that face! I'm..." the vampire trailed off, and Finn completely forgot what they were talking about for thirty silent seconds. "Pregnant," Marceline finally said.

"Who is?" Finn asked.

"Me."

"You what?" his short attention span was showing itself.

"I _am_!"

"Wait what are you?"

"Argh, I don't want to play this game with you!" Marceline grabbed Finn's face and held it close. "Finn. I'm pregnant."

He fainted.


	33. Right

**_HEY!_**

**_READERS!_**

**_100 more reviews and this will be THE MOST REVIEWED STORY IN OOO! Er, the AT part of the site. SO REVIEW! REVIEW!_  
**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW AND..._**

**_AND I'LL..._**

**_I'LL..._**

**_REVIEW AND I'LL BE SUPER HAPPY!_**

**_AND IF I GET 100 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER 40..._**

**_I _might _START POSTING EVERY DAY!_**

**_If I actually have the chapters done..._**

**_INCENTIVE!_**

**BladeGuy9: Haha, wouldn't anyone?**

**mkorralover99: Yes, the mighty hero was defeated by two words XD**

**dagrimreefa21: Yup!**

**Guest: Yeah :(**

**Mr. penguin991: Oh it will be in honor of someone alright...gah no, bad Alicia! Giving away teensy spoilers!**

**FincelineForever: Nope, she's pregnant!**

**Guest: You just made my day :D**

**Chrisitian: Chapters I can deliver. And haha, you'll have to wait for that intel! CLASSIFIED!  
**

**Kittles: Oh my goodness, vampire hormones! Those'll be fun to write... :P**

**He23t: :D**

**random letters: Aw, you're too kind! ;D**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Soon enough? :p**

**Pablojcd: Yeah, don't worry; Holy Ones will be revealed soon!**

**Panderblossom: Oh LSP...haha yeah, she'll pop in fairly soon.**

**Heavywolfblade: Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: Uh...yeah.**

* * *

**_Chapter 33: Right_**

* * *

"Urgh...what happened?" Finn asked as he came around, blinking his eyes open. Marceline smirked at him, but her eyes were nervous. Why was his head cold? He reached up and pulled down a bag of ice.

"You fainted," Marceline answered his question.

"No I didn't!" he denied. She gave him a deadpan look. "So maybe I did...but I can't remember why..."

"Your memory must have blocked it. I told you I was..." she looked away and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm..." she mumbled again.

"Marcie, you gotta speak up."

"I said I'm pregnant, okay!" she shouted, crossing her arms self-consciously. "And don't you dare faint again!"

"I just might..." he muttered.

Marceline...pregnant? The two words didn't fit together. Sure they had talked about having kids but...not this soon. They were in no way ready for children yet, and Finn knew it. But now he was going to have to man up and accept fatherhood, because Marceline looked like she was on the verge of tears, and he could guess at why; she thought he would abandon her because she was having a baby. Because they were only engaged, not married. Because he didn't want a kid yet. Well no matter what, Finn would always be there for Marceline. He shook off his dizzy haze and sat up, grabbing for her hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Marcie," he said as she leaned forward and cried into his shoulder. "It's all gonna be okay."

* * *

"Man, how could you not tell me!" Finn shouted at Jake while they were adventuring alone—an ill stomach had Marceline bedridden. "How long have you known?"

"I've only known for a few days. I've been tryin' to say sumthin' but Marceline always pops up outta nowhere!"

"How did you even figure it out?"

"I heard the heartbeat. The heartbeat told it all," Jake replied.

"Okay. Sorry I yelled."

"'Sokay, man. 'Sall good," Jake smiled. "You just like being informed about your lady."

"I'm glad you understand, bro," Jake just kept smiling.

"Me too."

"Hey guys," they had found their way to the Ice Kingdom. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Ice King," Finn answered.

"Ooh. Ooh, girl troubles. I get it. So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. No offense."

"Oh, none taken! Your fiancée's very private."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I just know. I have a way with the ladies," Ice King wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah right," Jake muttered into Finn's ear.

"Plus, I think..." Ice King rubbed his beard. "Nah. Anyhow, I was going through my old stuff and I found an old video. I figured we could watch it together!"

"Eh, whatever," Finn agreed.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my wife. We're baby-proofing today!" Jake stretched away.

"I'll call Marceline. She should be feeling better," Finn pulled his phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marcie! I'm in the Ice Kingdom. Mind giving me a lift back?"

"I would, really, but I'm...!" the sound of a phone dropping could be heard. A couple minutes later, Marceline returned. "Sorry about that, Finn. I'm still sick, that's what I wanted to say."

"Oh."

"You know, I actually think I'll just take some anti-nauseas and be there in a few. See ya!" Marceline hung up. Finn smiled.

"Ooh, yeah. Yeah, you've got some real connection," Ice King said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, of course we do. We're in love."

"Oh no, it's deeper than that. Far deeper...deeper...deeper..."

"So...really deep?"

"You could say that," there was a long, long, long silence.

"Hey losers," Marceline had arrived at last.

"Marceline! Are you feeling better?" Finn asked.

"Ugh, barely. Come on, weenie, I'll carry you back," she grabbed his hand and they took off.

* * *

"Ready?" Finn asked. Ice King and Marceline nodded. "Okay BMO, play!"

In the video, there was Simon Petrikov. He was in the middle of his change into the Ice King.

"Hello, future self. If you're watching this, it means that the crown has taken over our very soul. It calls me...the Ice King. So if you, Ice King, want your soul back...take off your crown. Let me remind you; you're not alone," the camera adjusted to show a very young Marceline, holding Hambo to her chest. "Marceline, say hi to the camera."

"Hello, camera!"

"Is there anything you'd like to say to future me?"

"Mm...yes! Thank you for finding my mom's teddy bear, Hambo! I was so sad I forgot to look for him! Thank you!" she waved the bear's paw as the camera shifted away.

"You aren't alone, Ice King. You are not alone."

For a time after the video ended, there was silence.

Then, Ice King slowly removed his crown.

"I...I remember!" he shouted happily. Yay!"

"Marcie...you...Ice King...?"

"He was the only one left where I was. My dad eventually took me to the Nightosphere after the crown claimed him, but for a while there, he was pretty much the big brother I never thought I'd have."

"Ooh yeah, I'm the big bro! Wait, does that mean we can't date?"

"Ugh, I'm engaged! And pregnant!"

"You're what?"

"Ice King, you can't tell _anyone_! Understand?" Finn said firmly.

"Ooh, your secret's safe with me," he winked and flew out, putting his crown back on his head.

* * *

"Finn?" Treetrunks was sitting on his and Marceline's bed.

"Gah!" he sat up.

"Is it true?" she said.

"Is what true, Treetrunks?" he asked in reply as Marceline sighed in her sleep, rolling over.

"Is Marceline...pregnant?"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Finn shouted, leaping out of bed. Marceline's eyes flew open wide.

"I'd heard it before the Ice King came and told me, but I had to hear it from you," she left. Marceline sighed.

"This is all my fault."

"It's nobody's fault," he told her. "Don't blame yourself."

"But Finn...!"

"No buts, Marcie. It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not the baby's fault. It's not the Cosmic Owl's fault. It's nobody's fault!"

"Okay. It's nobody's fault," she said meekly. Finn sighed.

"What I meant was that you shouldn't place blame on anyone. Marcie," he laid a hand on her shoulder, "this is our baby. We always knew it would happen. It's just...coming a little early, that's all. We can get through it, okay?" as she was opening her mouth (presumably to agree), Marceline's dad exploded in.

"I thought he needed to know!" Jake whined.

"JAKE!" Finn shouted.

"What's this about my daughter being pregnant?" Hunson asked.

"Er, well, ya see..." Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am, and I'm not ashamed to be carrying Finn's baby," Marceline said boldly. Everyone gawked (everyone being Finn, Hunson, Jake, and Rainicorn). Hunson blinked a few times, clearly trying to wrap his head around the idea of his precious daughter as a pregnant young woman.

"Okay."

"Really?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Sure! Gotta have a grandbaby someday, and plus, I gotta win that pool somehow! You know it's up to over five hundred thousand gold?"

"_WHAAAAAT_!" Finn and Marceline gasped.

"Yup, everyone just keeps betting! I gotta go back to the Nightosphere; they've got an awesome celebration party going on," he stepped through a totally random portal, which closed with a pop.

"So hey, I'm gonna get back to baby-proofing. You can do whatever, I guess. But no sex! Might mess up the baby."

"Okay man. See ya!" Finn waved as Jake and Rainicorn left.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Flame Princess burst in.

"FP, easy!" Finn said. "Wow, we are just having a lot of visitors today. Er...tonight."

"You're so irresponsible! How could you? You're too young to be parents!"

"Flame Princess, relax. Marcie's a thousand years old. I think we can figure something out, hm?" this seemed to calm the fire elemental.

"Okay..." she sighed. "You know that, no matter how much I disapprove of your relationship with Marceline, I'll always be here for you, right?"

"Sure thing! I'll always be here for you, too," Finn smiled.

"Ugh, mush fest!" Marceline smirked. "Bring it in, guys," and they group-hugged (at the expense of Finn, who was badly burnt).

* * *

Finn and Marceline were sitting on the couch together, eating strawberries, when some realization, some idea, hit the young man. He swallowed his strawberry and looked knowingly at his fiancée.

"Tonight?" Finn asked. Marceline smiled at him.

"Tonight," she agreed.

* * *

So they stood on the beach at sunset, doing things their own way. Finn and Marceline walked up together, for example, dressed casually instead of formally. Finn wore his normal clothes (he had been wearing jeans instead of shorts since he was sixteen, though), and Marceline wore ripped jeans, red boots, and a graphic tee, and bore her favorite umbrella in her hand. There would be no real service. They had their own vows to take, and they said them themselves. Jake actually didn't even do all that much. The only guests were Bubblegum as the maid of honor, Rainicorn as a bridesmaid, BMO as a groomsman, Jake as the priest and best man, and of course Marceline's dad was sitting in the single chair. There was no altar, just sand. No ring bearer, no flower girl, just Bubblegum holding a bouquet of red and black roses. Finn gulped when he saw Marceline's dad glare at him...but the glare turned into a smile.

"Marceline," Finn said softly. "I promise to love you in times of good and evil, in darkness and light, in peace and in war, in rich times and poor ones. I swear to you that, no matter what, I will always love you..._both_ of you," he said the last part rather softly, his eyes briefly slipping from Marceline's eyes to her stomach. When they rose back to her face, she was smiling. He slid the white gold ring from his pocket onto her finger.

"Finn, I promise to love you in death and in life, in times of wonder and horror, in times of good and bad, in times of poverty and wealth, and everything in between. I will never love another...no matter what," she slid her own pale golden band onto his finger, and Finn smiled at the trademark M engraved there by the vampire herself. As he searched for the F he had etched into hers, she reached for his ringed hand with hers and intertwined her fingers with his.

"By the power vested in me by all that is divine, by the stars and sun, by the moon and sky, by all the heavens and the ground below, blah blah blee bloop, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," and there was no hesitation in the eyes of Finn, nor in those of Marceline. Their hands slid apart, and he gently rubbed her sides as she slid her arms around his neck. For a brief moment, their foreheads leaned together, and they just gazed into each other's eyes.

Then their lips connected, and it was like fire through Finn's every bone.

This wasn't just a kiss; this was binding. He would be tied to Marceline for all of his life. No matter what, he would always be by her side and she by his. They were bound be their promises.

She was his wife now.

And that was a title that sounded right to Finn.


	34. Witches

_**For some reason, all of the witches ended up talking like pirates...**_

_**Thank you, thank you all! Just like...sixty or so more to beat that one M-rated thing and you guys'll get your daily updates!**_

**mkorralover99: No way! Not until we hit..._the forties._**

**FincelineForever: You have no idea how flattered I am that there was a bet about my story :D**

**Guest: :D**

**Random: It's cool :)**

**Pablojcd: Yeah, I can't really see Marceline being "given away" to anyone. Anyhow, thank you sooo much for all the support; I very much appreciate it!  
**

**BladeGuy9: To be honest, I am, too. This chapter mostly stars Finn, and I haven't yet written the next one (as of Sunday).**

**FadedBurn: Hurricane Sandy! Oh gosh, are you okay?**

**Panderblossom: Soon...if I can type the word "soon" correctly...**

**Christian: Haha, you got it!**

**Freddie Mercury: Thanks a billion!  
**

**Colizuma: Well, honestly, so am I. May sound weird, but I almost don't think when I write. It's a freakish thing.**

**I'm-just-you're-problem: Aww, thanks! You're amazing fo saying such wonderful things to me! :D**

**Mr. penguin991: Don't we all? ;)**

**Baconator: Isn't that awesome? And wow, thanks! :D**

**Heavywolfblade: Thanks! :D**

**Ovks and Marceline: Aw, thanks!**

**Kittles: I did try to make the wedding seem...well...suited for them.**

**DSxAssassinx98: Um, well...ooh lookit the time, I gotta go! Naw, you'll find out in the forties. Giving spoilers is firmly against my morals...major ones, anyway.**

**Iluvgone: Aw, thanks! I do try.**

**FincelineForever: On it!**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Naw, it's cool. I'm sorry I haven't fully written next chapter yet!**

**Random: Thanks! That really does mean a lot to me :3**

**Baconator: I did in the K-T category, but I'm aiming for the big deal. Fortunately, I don't have too very far to go. And when I hit that top spot...yikes! Daily updates!**

**random kpopper: Thank you sooo much! Every review means the world to me, and no, that is not just a line. I get the warm fuzzies really bad when I find out I have a new reviewer!**

**Random: Haha awesome!**

**He23t: :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT or Macbeth. Nope.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Witches**_

* * *

Finn awoke to see Marceline smiling at him, her eyes rimmed with sleep and her hair a mess. That sight, the first time he was permitted to see her beautiful face each morning, never grew old, and he doubted that it ever would.

"Morning, m'lady, but I can't stay. Last night I heard that there's a...chimera attacking the Breakfast Kingdom. It'll probably take me a while to take care of it. I'll be back, promise."

"You'd better," she smiled, accustomed to his hero lifestyle by this time. "And if any girls try and get with you, make sure they know that you belong to me."

"Why of course. I do bear your mark, m'lady," he gave a mock bow, holding out the hand with the ring. She laughed.

"Just be careful, hero," the vampire kissed his cheek and floated down, supposedly for her breakfast. Finn felt bad about lying to her, but it was all for the best. He left the treehouse and started for the Breakfast Kingdom, changing course as soon as his home was out of sight.

There was only one place for him to find what he was looking for...

And he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Outside the Witch Kingdom, Finn gritted his teeth. He would do this. He had to do this. He strode in, and the cries began immediately.

"Toads for sale, get your toads here, well-aged to thirty-one days beneath cold stone!"

"Snake fillet! Snake fillet, baked or boiled!"

"Eye of newt! Eye of newt, discount for witches!"

"Frog toes, free frog toes!"

"Buy two bundles of bat wool and get a dog tongue free!"

"Adder tongue, adder tongue for sale!"

"Blind-worm's sting here!"

"Get yer lizard legs here, half price if you buy a pair of owlet wings!"

"Dragon scales, magical dragon scales!"

"Wolf tooth amulets!"

"Witch's mummy, witch's mummy, maw and gulf!"

"Salt-sea shark, fresh salt-sea shark!"

"Root of hemlock, harvested at night! Fresh and potent!"

"Antique livers, get yer antique human livers here!"

"Gall of goat, and slips of yew! Buy here for the best price!"

"Human noses and lips, genuine human body parts! Antiques!"

"Finger of birth-strangled babe! Pre-war relic, must be sold!"

Finn shivered.

"Ah, you look like a worthy young fellow! Step into my shop and taste from my boiling cauldron," said one old crone.

"I think I'll pass," Finn resisted the urge to throw up at the sights and scents of the Witch Kingdom.

"Step into my shop, I'll show you yer future!" called another.

"No thanks."

"Would ye like an amulet, boy?"

"No, I'm looking for something in particular."

"What's your quest?" asked a witch.

"I'm looking for...a prized possession," everything stopped.

"Oh. Well, you're gonna have to talk to the princess about that. She oversees all, and if anyone has what yer lookin' for, it's her. She makes the most potent spells with the most prized treasures of people."

"Where can I find her?" Finn asked as action resumed.

"The castle, over yonder," one of the crones pointed. "But be warned! The princess is a fickle fiend."

"I'll take care," Finn took off at a sprint, dodging through witches and carts to run towards the distant castle.

_If I fail here, I'll never forgive myself. I have to do this. For Marceline. For the baby. For our family._

* * *

Finn burst into the castle, exploding through the doors with sword in hand. There was a figure standing with her back to him. A brief survey of the room confirmed his suspicions that they were alone.

_I don't like this…_

"Hello...Finn," said the figure. Finn drew his sword.

"Look, Witch Princess, I don't want any..." she turned around, "...trouble? Aren't you the pizza girl?" she growled angrily and drew a long wand.

"Yes! Now prepare to be mine!" in the instant she waved her wand, Finn was immobilized. "Ooh, such a tender young man," she walked around him. "Hm…yes, yes, I could make some use of you," the princess smirked seductively, and Finn managed to force a growl from his numb throat. "Feisty! I like that in a man."

"Finn!" Jake burst in, knocking Witch Princess away. The spell was broken.

"Wha...Jake?"

"Marceline told me you might need help, but the Breakfast Kingdom hadn't seen any of ya, and I thought, 'Now why would Finn lie to his wife?' until BAM it hit me!"

"_Jake_!" Finnn protested as Witch Princess began to rise.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Jake twisted around spells and swatted the wand away, grabbing Witch Princess and holding her up to his face.

He then slammed her into the wall until she was unconscious.

"Come on, bro! Let's get outta here before the guards show up!" Finn held his brother back.

"No way, man! I gotta find Hambo."

"Way ahead of you," Jake produced the stuffed bear. Finn grinned and shoved Hambo into his backpack.

"Thank, bro," he climbed onto Jake's back and held onto his brother as he stretched them both away.

* * *

"Marcie?" Finn called. "Marcie..."

"Finn?" she rasped.

"Yeah," she exploded from behind the couch and tackled him in a hug. "Whoa, what's the occasion?"

"They came after me! With stakes and nets, Finn! They said they'd take me away from you, dead or alive," his heart dropped. He should have been there for her.

"Never, baby," he promised. "Never. But what's got you all shaken up?" he knew that a threat on Marceline's life would never break her down like this. It might break him, but never his wife.

"_They threatened our child_," she whispered. Finn growled, a very primal and guttural sound.

"That's _it_!" he shouted. "They have threatened you time and time again, and I can't stand their persistence, by when they start threatening our unborn child, well, they've gone too far! Come on, Marcie," he grabbed her hand. "Let's track them down."


	35. Hide And Seek

**_I'M SO SORRY!_  
**

**_I'M REALLY BUSY!_**

**_AND DEPRESSED!_**

**_AND DEPRESSED!_**

**_AND LONELY!_**

**_AND DEPRESSED!_**

**_AND I THREW THIS TOGETHER TWO HOURS AGO!_**

**_AND IT SUCKS!_**

**_AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M EVEN TOSSING IT UP!_**

**_AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY RANDOM ERRORS!_**

**_Yeah._**

**_Also, my goal for reviews is 529! I have to beat that one M-rated thing to satisfy my power lust. Haha!_**

**_Also..._**

**_I HAVE FFM!_**

**_So if you want to chat (AFTER school) and PMs aren't workin' out, maybe I'm not answering, you can shoot me a message there. I'm practically always on my iPod; I should get it eventually. Check out my profile for details. Not the safest thing I've ever done, but not the dumbest, either. _**

**InK-on-her-fingers: :D**

**Pablojcd: Yeah I do that a lot; make things too easy'n stuff.**

**javic54321: Thanks!  
**

**FincelineForever: Hm, I dunno, I mean it's possible. And JISFISJFFJAFJFAFASJFS! No...no I will stay...AKLKSFJDFUFFNVDUNICORNSAREAW ESOMEVXMZEIAAWWWSJKNKASDCKA...**

**annabell22: Just wait and see :)**

**Random: Surprises are nice...except when they're not -.-**

**Guest: Some lies just make the world spin, but I agree.**

**BladeGuy9: I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed...**

**Heavywolfblade: Indeed!**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Especially since I took the time to include everyone's buddy, Hormones!**

**mkorralover99: :)  
**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Nah, Witch Princess is too insane XD**

**random kpopper: Yes, but they almost killed her because he wasn't there. Of course he doesn't want to leave her side at this moment.**

**Mr. penguin991: Yeah thanks for that, the Assassin's Guild actually DOES help out here. I gave you credit above :)**

**Baconator: Haha yeah!**

**Christian: Mmmm...forty? I've gotta hit 529 to make it to the tippy top! :D  
**

**Lileipad: Aw, thanks! :3**

**DSxAssassinx98: Just PM me 'bout it, or if you have FFM, we can chat that way. I'd be happy to help!**

**Vicious-Ner: Thanks! I honestly have a lot of issues when it comes to writing characters; I suck at writing pretty much everyone but Finn and Marceline. I know I'm pretty bad about relationship stuff, but hey, I've never been in one, so what would I know? Everything about relationships in this story has come from elsewhere on this very site. And naw, I love constructive criticism! It helps me be a better author, and that's all I strive to be. No seriously...I don't have that many dreams, and that's one of two realistic ones.**

**He23t: Ouch!**

**Fionna cake13: Aw, that means so much! :3**

**SydADVENTURETIME: Nope. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, endorse, support, or encourage genderbents. No offense if you're a big fan.**

**Baconator: Not yet, but I'm gonna do it soon! :D**

**finn the human: No, thank YOU for being awesome and reviewing!  
**

**adventurer of Ooo: No probs, and again, thank YOU!**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Oh do you? ;D**

**Disclaimer: Bunnies suck.**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 35: Hide And Seek**_

* * *

After searching all the nearby kingdoms they could think of, Finn and Marceline had to turn to some unusual places for help.

"Me-Mow, we need your help."

"Why should _I_ help _you_?" Me-Mow asked the human.

"Because..." he looked at Marceline, and she nodded. "The Holy Ones are threatening our baby. Marcie's pregnant," Me-Mow's eyes widened.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations! About the baby, I mean."

"Yeah, congratulations!"

"Shut up, Flambo," Me-Mow growled.

"Hey, that was months ago!" realization dawned upon Marceline's features, but Finn's mind was blanker than a clean slate.

"Okay...Flambo, I need you to go to the Fire Kingdom. Tell Flame Princess to send out her people to help us search. Me-Mow, send word to the Assassin's Guild," he ordered.

"You can count on us!" the tiny cat boasted.

"Hey, you's an assassin?"

"You never listen!" Me-Mow stormed away.

"I'll call Jake. Marceline, you call Bubblegum. We'll have all of Ooo up and looking!"

* * *

"Finn, I've got a lead!" Marceline slammed down the phone.

"Where?"

"Unicorn Kingdom!"

* * *

"No, I haven't seen them," Unicorn Princess replied. "Sorry! My brother just likes stirring up trouble."

* * *

"Marcie, Ocean Kingdom! Uh, you go on without me," he shuddered, then slapped himself. "_NO_! I can do this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can't leave you again. Not ever."

"Okay, I'm not sure about _that_..."

* * *

"Sorry, no," Ocean Princess shrugged. "But one of my servants did find some ketchup in a corridor?"

"They were here! Let's check the beach!" Finn exclaimed. The two flew from the ocean and shed the breathing amulets they had been granted by some random fish, landing on the beach. "Hey, that wasn't so bad!"

"It's all your adrenaline," Marceline smirked.

"What's that look for?" she jus kept smirking, and he blushed. "Oh...no. No, Marcie. Not now."

"Glob, I didn't say we _had to_!" she shouted, storming away. Finn slapped his own face.

_Stupid hormones_…

"Marceline, wait! I didn't mean to—I mean...!"

"It's fine," she was suddenly okay with everything. Finn groaned. Why did his girlfriend have to be pregnant in the middle of the hunt for a bunch of persecuting scumbags?

"Whatevs then," he finally choked out.

"Hey dudes, we came as soon as we got the call!" Jake and Rainicorn landed. "Took us some time to find you, but we're here!"

"Great! We're all gonna stick together, okay?" Finn suggested strongly. He didn't want this to be like one of those really old, really dumb horror movies where everyone split up and was killed.

"Sounds cool, bro," Jake answered, fist-pounding Finn.

"Where's Bubblegum?" Rainicorn asked. "Jake said, Finn said she was coming."

"I got voicemail," Marceline shrugged. "I didn't leave a message."

"Call again?" Finn suggested. Marceline pulled out her cell and dialed. A recording of Bubblegum's voice came on.

"Hello, you've reached Queen Bubblegum. Or rather, failed to reach me. I'm probably in my lab or being held captive by the Ice King, who _still_ takes an interest in me _despite_ my state of matrimony with Night! Ahem. Leave a message!"

"Um, hey QB, just...uh...us," Finn said awkwardly.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hi."

"Hello!"

The others all said.

"I guess you're not in, but the Holy Ones are threatening the baby—Marceline's pregnant, in case you hadn't heard, I don't really remember who knows or not at this point—so, uh, yeah..."

"Get your scrawny butt over to us, Bonnibel!" Marceline shouted, ending the call.

"Where haven't we...?" Finn's eyes widened. "The Candy Kingdom!"

* * *

"Jake, Rainicorn, take the east. We'll take the west," Finn said. As much as he hated the idea of splitting up, the Holy Ones could make their escape at any second. Finn and Marceline flew to the royal chambers, where Night stared in shock as his eyes opened, for it was night.

"Hey! Where's Bonnibel?"

"She stepped out quite some time ago, for an errand in the Market Kingdom. I believe she's found a sale, from her last message to me," but Finn didn't buy that; he was too high on the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"The Holy One's must've gotten her! Come'n, Marcie!"

"Um, _I'm_ carrying _you_," she said as they descended and began to search.

"Right..." there was a long silence. "Look! In there!" a glimmer of white had caught Finn's eye! He and Marceline swooped into an abandoned house and landed, looking around. That flutter again! Finn seized Marceline's hand and hauled her into the living room, where seven Holy Ones stood in a circle. The eighth slid over to block off the door to the hall.

Finn's phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hey Finn!"

"Uh, Flambo? Little busy," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"I've scoured the kingdom, but the skirt ain't here!"

"Okay, well, I'll get back to you on that," Finn growled, hanging up. "Holy Ones...why do you want Marceline?"

"She has destroyed your purity," hissed a feminine voice from one of the figures. This one was more forward than the rest, and appeared to be their leader.

"She hasn't done anything!"

"Let's put it this way; give us your vampire or let your friend," a bag was dropped, "die."

"Bubblegum!" Finn gasped. "You monsters! Let her go!" a harsh chuckle rippled around the room.

"You know where the real monster stands...right beside you! She and that beast within her!"

"_Beast_? Our baby is a miracle, a blessing!"

"That unholy child will never be born!"

"Hey! Our child isn't unholy!" Finn shouted at last, his heart breaking at the way Marceline was being so strong during the storm of hatred and taking the insults in stride. "Who are you to decide what is and isn't holy?"

"Give us the vampire!"

"Never! Marcie, stay back!" Finn drew his sword and charged straight in. Each figure wielded a sword, but none were very talented. Finn defeated them all easily. As they lay sprawled across the floor, Finn looked around at the white-clad figures and found the one who had appeared to be their leader. He went over and hauled at the mask.

It came away easily.

"No..." Finn staggered back in shock. This...this couldn't be! But how? How? It was impossible! She...no...no...no. She had said that she would be there for him. She was a mendacious traitor, and a traitor to Finn and Marceline. So when he spoke, his voice was barely loud enough for only himself to hear; he was in too much disbelief to speak any louder. "...Bubblegum?"


	36. Dreams, Hugs, And Picnics

**_DUDES, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING SHADY! _**

**_Yeah I have FFM, but I'm seriously 15. I lie about being 17+ so I can get the app. _**

**_iTunes won't know the difference._**

**_Also, I'M ALMOST AT MY GOAL, BUT DON'T QUIT! I want to give people an epic score to beat! _**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Haha okay! You knew it! XD**

**Guest: Awesome!  
**

**BladeGuy9: Or is she evil...? And yeah, watch out for good ol' Nighty!**

**Ovks and Marceline: Okie-dokie!**

**FincelineForever: O.O Okay...**

**Guest: :D**

**Random: Thanks! **

**random kpopper: Son of a fridge...I'm gonna use that someday :)**

**Mr. penguin991: Indeed. And you, old guy shouting "traitor" in the back, shut'cho piehole! XD**

**Christian: Cool, thanks! And that just makes me feel awesome :D**

**adventurer of Ooo: Yup! And no probz, I do try...I fail a lot ;p but I try!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: XD**

**BossKing109: Oh really, hm...?**

**Fionna cake13: Thanks!  
**

**Panderblossom: I know, right?**

**annabell22: Yes way!  
**

**Vicious-Ner: Did I? :) I so would. And awesomeness!  
**

**mkorralover99: Drama bomb indeed!**

**SydADVENTURETIME: I did try to make it seem that way.**

**Lileipad: Aw, thanks!  
**

**radicaldizzytacoz: I've been leading everyone to think FP...yup, the fire in the snow and fireproof robes were meant to send the FP message so hardly anyone would expect the REAL culprit!**

**Kittles: You made me laugh :) I assume this is also you; wow. That's...that's all I can say. Can't wait 'til you get your account!**

**chocolatepanda: Finn THOUGHT QB was being help captive, but he was wrong. The captive is, indeed, Flame Princess.**

**Pablojcd: Aw, thanks!**

**Baconator: It surprised me, too. And yeah, me too :)**

**FincelineForever: I actually have a random stuffed unicorn and a stuffed platypus. The unicorn is aqua and the platypus is purple. I stare at them frequently o.O**

**Iluvgone: Haha :)**

**He23t: :)**

**Guest: Yeah, QB pretty much framed FP.**

**stalkurn: Thanks! ;D  
**

**Guest: Really? That's cool.**

**Random: Yeah! :D**

**Bad1027: Aw, thanks :3**

**I'm-just-you're-problem: Aw, thanks for the hug :3 it really helped (no joke).**

**Disclaimer: Yuck..**

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Dreams, Hugs, And Picnics**_

* * *

Finn tried to hide the face of the persecutor, but alas, Marceline caught a glimpse. Her eyes widened.

"B-Bonnibel?" she stammered. Bubblegum looked up with heavy eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Then why do it?" Finn asked sharply.

"I...I needed you back..."

"No. You didn't. You're married, Bubblegum. Love him," Finn moved on and uncovered the other seven; LSP, Turtle Princess, Treetrunks, Muscle Princess, Susan Strong, Hot Dog Princess, and Wildberry Princess looked up sheepishly.

Well, LSP was glaring at Marceline.

"Susan?" Finn asked in shock. "Treetrunks?"

"They say...you under mind control."

"No, Susan, I'm not under mind control," Finn assured her.

"You were indecent, Finn. I was just tryin' to cleanse the world," Treetrunks said quietly.

"Marceline and I moved at our own pace."

"But she's not a princess! Heroes marry princesses!" Wildberry Princess protested.

"That's what the books say!" Turtle Princess agreed.

"Girls, really! Marcie and I are in love!" Finn said firmly. "So if you want her dead, I die too. That's the deal."

"No, Finn! You're under her vampire spell!"

"LSP, you're insane," he replied flatly.

"No I'm not! She's the insane one! Psycho—mmph!" Finn shoved part of LSP's robe into her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"You're all psychos. I'm happy," Finn said firmly. "I'm happy," he repeated, much more softly. "Is it too much to ask for me to stay that way?"

"We won't do it again, Finn," Bubblegum promised. "Right, girls?" everyone except LSP nodded. "_Right_, girls?" LSP crossed her arms. "_Right, girls_?" she groaned exaggeratedly and nodded ever so slightly. Finn crouched by the bag and opened it. Flame Princess burst out, gasping.

"Fireproof...Bubblegum...need air!"

"Easy, FP," Finn said. "Take it easy."

"B-but Finn...! She...!"

"I know what she did, and I can find it within my heart to forgive her. Can you?"

"How?" Flame Princess asked in shock.

"By hunting Marceline, the Holy Ones brought a certain sense of urgency to our relationship; they inadvertently brought us closer together," Finn explained. LSP muttered something about Bubblegum's stupid plans and refused to look at anyone while the other girls all exchanged uncertain glances. "Plus, you're all my friends. I don't want to have to kill you."

"K-kill us?" LSP stammered. Finn nodded gravely. He was bluffing, but they couldn't know that.

"Stalking, kidnapping, and attempted murder are serious charges, LSP. I don't _want_ to have to hurt you. However, I will if I must," all the Holy Ones gulped.

"I promise, Finn, _I _won't be interfering with your life again anytime soon," Bubblegum said. Everyone except LSP nodded. "LSP…"

"Okay! Alright, fine. I'll stay out of the way. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'm gonna head home," Marceline said.

"I'm gonna wait for Jake. Later, Marcie!" as everyone dispersed, Finn sighed. It was a good thing that the mysteries behind the masks had all been solved. As he sat down and waited for his canine brother, the human slowly began to fall asleep…

* * *

"_Finn…"_

"_You," he snarled in reply. The evil grin and eyes that represented the Prince of Games twisted into an evil smirk._

"_Had you forgotten me, my son?"_

"_You will NEVER be my father!"_

"_Hahaha, pathetic human, I already am! And soon, oh so soon, you and your…family…" this word was spoken as though in a foreign tongue; strange to the Prince, "will pay for what inconveniences you have caused me."_

"_You leave them out of this!"_

"_Never…"_

"_I will find a way to destroy you."_

"_Not if I destroy your wife first!" Finn's eyes flew open wide._

"No!" _he shouted._

"_Yes," the Prince hissed in glee. "She will be the first to die."_

* * *

"NO!" Finn shouted, sitting up and klunking heads with his brother. "Oh. Hey, Jake! Where's LR?"

"Went home, but that's not what I wanna talk about. Some intense dream. Wanna talk about it?" Jake sat down.

"It was the Prince. It was threatening my family," Finn rubbed his own temples. Jake patted his back.

"Harsh."

"Yeah…I'm scared," the human confessed.

"You know what I do when I get scared about losing my family?"

"What?"

"I think about everyone I've already lost watching over me."

"Well…so what does that do?" Finn was skeptical.

"It reminds me that, no matter what, they never leave you. They're always in your heart and mind, because you remember them with your love and your, well, your memory. Even though it may feel like they're gone, just look inside yourself and you'll find them," Jake said wisely. Finn smiled, and the dog held out his arms. They hugged, with Jake stretching his arms tightly around Finn. They pulled apart after a few minutes, and both were a little teary-eyed, but both were ready to deny this fact.

"Ahem. So…"

"So…" there was a long silence. "Aw, who are we kidding? Bring it in, brother!" and they did.

* * *

"Where's Marceline?" Rainicorn asked.

"She's still got morning sickness," Finn replied. "We doin' this picnic biz?"

"Oh yeah!" Jake grabbed the basket and spread everything out.

"Are we late?" Bubblegum and Night had arrived.

"Not at all," Finn managed a kind smile, even though all he saw when he looked at the queen would ever be a white robe, a white mask, and a burning torch.

"Great!" she choked out. They all sat down.

"Shall we?" Night smiled. Jake divvied up the food (his own helpings were suspiciously large), Rainicorn poured drinks, and everyone chatted.

"Dude, can you believe all our ladies are pregnant at once?" Jake asked. Finn shrugged.

"I mean yeah, sure bro."

"Hey guys, wat'cha doing?" Ice King landed.

"Nothing much," Finn replied easily.

"Oh. Can I join in?"

"Sure thing!" the human grinned.

Finn didn't make it home until midnight, and for once, he wasn't worried about Marceline's safety.


	37. Words Of War

**_HEY_.**

**_EVERYONE._  
**

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT._**

**_I will now be attempting to do daily updates (fun)_****_. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Let's try for 600!_**

**_Also, sorry for the shortness of the next few chapters; I promise, the drama (hopefully) makes up for it!_**

**BladeGuy9: Thanks! :D**

**Heavywolfblade: :D**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Thanks for the inspiration that review provided me with! ;) LSP doesn't stand a chance.**

**mkorralover99: The Prince is the MAJOR baddie here, as all will soon see...**

**javic54321: I know, right?**

**FincelineForever: I do try. And PARTY!  
**

**Fionna cake13: I know, poor Finn...**

**SydADVENTURETIME: Indeed!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: Me too.**

**Bad1027: Awkward Silence Breaker #83: Have you ever seen Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Llamas With Hats, or Charlie The Unicorn?**

**Ovks and Marceline: Well I try my hardest to make this very awesome...**

**Pablojcd: Yah Jake's speech really came from deep within my soul...I was surprised at myself.**

**Baconator: I honestly wasn't expecting them, either. Then I wrote, and WHOA shocker!**

**FadedBurn: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Lileipad: Thanks!**

**adventurer of Ooo: :)**

**Guest: Anyone except Finn would have. Rather, almost anyone.**

**Christian: Nah, nothing bad...yet. And yes, from now on I will be attempting to balance writing, learning lines for the school play, homework, and life while doing daily updates. Oh joy.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: And in this chapter we see a shining example of why LSP shouldn't be given money...**

**Mr. penguin991: Thanks :D**

**He23t: Nah, not from Finn.**

**random kpopper: EVIL ALERT XD **

**adventurer of Ooo: ;)**

**FincelineForever: How did you know I have a unicorn named Sparkles? He'll be getting a hug soon :3**

**Iluvgone: They lure you in with pie...then they're shoving a gag in your mouth and hiding the murder weapon. Huh, what? Did you say something? XD**

**chocolatepanda: I've been updating every other day, but as of today/tomorrow/whatevs, I'm gonna try and do the daily deal.**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: :3**

**Vicious-Ner: Haha, I'll try, and thanks!  
**

**Kittles: I fear judgement, so I don't judge. I just...don't. And I appreciate the fact that you care...that really means a lot to me :3 so thanks :)**

**crimson6: Thanks so much! :D**

**Disclaimer: Things haven't changed.**

* * *

**_Chapter 37: Words Of War_**

* * *

They were about eight months into Marceline's pregnancy, and Finn was barely surviving. The first trimester had been horrible...morning sickness, violent mood swings, more morning sickness and mood swings...and now she was still occasionally getting those, but she was also complaining like nobody's business. She didn't do much except lie around in bed all day and moan about how she was going to seriously maim her husband when she had the energy at this point. Eventually, the human needed a break. After calling Rainicorn to keep an eye on Marceline, he and Jake went off in search of adventure.

"So how's Lady, dude?"

"Man, I'm glad you called! I need a break!"

"I hear ya. I baby-proofed the house yesterday; solo. Marcie was feeling too sick to get up."

"That's why me and m'lady did it so soon after we found out she was pregnant."

"Well, we had the Holy Ones."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah."

"That was super jacked up," Jake stated.

"I agree," Finn nodded.

"So…how goes it?"

"Fine. I don't have to worry about Marceline anymore, thank glob. Bubblegum promised she'd stop meddling, and she's kept that oath."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah man…ah, this is weird, but…how high are the bets?"

"You don't want to know," Jake shook his head. "But somebody's going to get very, very rich in about a month."

"Yeah, I guess they are," Finn laughed.

"A-a-achoo!" sneezed someone. Finn looked around, then up, then down.

"Me-Mow!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me, oaf!" she retorted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just a warning from me and my people; as soon as you have your _twins," _Finn remembered that Me-Mow and her guild were indeed betting on twins, "our truce is up and we'll be taking LSP's money. Whoops, was that out loud?" she smirked. "I know it wasn't, because I'm not allowed to reveal who tries to hire us, on pain of death."

"LSP? Is she seriously still out to get Marceline?" Finn asked incredulously. Me-Mow nodded. "I didn't want to have to do this but…" he pulled his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey QB! I need you to arrest LSP next time she's in the Candy Kingdom; she's trying to hire assassins to kill Marcie. Still."

"Of course."

"Thanks!" he hung up. "There's one thing I don't need to worry about for a good twenty years or so," the human said cheerfully. "Thanks for the tip, Me-Mow!"

"No problem!" she waved and walked away.

"We ain't gonna find adventure. Come on; let's go home," Jake said.

* * *

They burst in upon Rainicorn and Marceline complaining about practically every part of their bodies.

"This is weird."

"Jake, sugar plum!"

"Oh hey Finn."

"What, no terms of endearment?" he teased. She just made a face.

"So pretending we didn't just hear what we just heard; Finn, can you believe that there's no adventure out?"

"I know, man. Unbelievable."

"And the whole LSP thing?"

"What LSP thing?" Marceline asked.

"Heheh, nothing!"

"Finn..." she said sternly.

"Gah fine! I didn't want you to worry and stress out the baby and yourself, but LSP's trying to hire assassins. Me-Mow says that the guild's holding her off until after the baby's born."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So...anyone actually seen LSP lately?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Not a sign."

Rainicorn, Marceline, and Finn answered all at once.

"Well let's hope she hurries and gets herself arrested," Jake huffed. "Nobody messes with my bro after promising not to and walks away unscathed."

"Thanks, bro."

There was a sudden pattering of feet, and someone burst into the room, panting and out of breath.

"Finn!" it was Flambo. "There's an army of ghost skeletons attacking the Fire Kingdom! We need your help!"

"The Prince of Games," Finn snarled. "We'll destroy it. Come on, Jake!"

"What about me?" Marceline asked.

"Stay here; I'm not letting you or our baby get hurt because I didn't have enough strength to kill my own father," Finn said firmly, spitting out the word father as it left a bitter tang in his mouth. Marceline opened her mouth to protest, and he cut her off with a tender kiss. "I know you can take care of yourself," the hero whispered as he pulled away, "but I'll never forgive myself if our baby gets hurt because I let you follow me into battle against an army of skeleton ghosts...which you can't really beat up anyhow, remember? Stay here. Be safe," he kissed her forehead. Marceline sighed.

"You know, I hate these rare occasions when you're right," she said, hugging Finn tightly. "Come home safe. Please."

"I promise," he said firmly, gently touching her round stomach and feeling a powerful kick, as though his baby was trying to tell him to come home safely, too. Then he climbed on top of Jake, and they bounded away.


	38. Lucky

_**Um, I wrote this from the ends in (half backwards and half forwards), so I really don't know how it'll turn out, but whatever! It's uber-short and insanely anticlimactic, but whatevs. It's a post.**_

**BladeGuy9: Yeah, well, the shortness gets worse here. My muse ran dry like three weeks ago :/**

**FadedBurn: Aw, I love you, too! And I mean that with all my heart.**

**Lileipad: Soon enough? :P**

**Mr. penguin991: And then the unicorn kicked John off a cliff so he could no longer call people traitors! XD**

**Ovks and Marceline: You...are absolutely right :D**

**Guest: MAJOR facepalm moment; I forgot all about that! D:**

**FincelineForever: That's so awesome! It's nice to know that people do indeed remember Rescue ;3**

**Kittles: UGH ANOTHER FACEPALM MOMENT I FORGOT ABOUT THE CRAVINGS! And yay! I await your PM! ;D I'm not better yet, but I should be soon!**

**mkorralover99: Worse; I make things go topsy-turvy!**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: In a way, something does...**

**annabell22: Thank you kindly!  
**

**Christian: Oh I'll be okay. The story might become horribly mangled and disfigured, but I'll be waiting on the other side :)**

**Fionna cake13: No I did not :( I had company over (my aunt and uncle) and my parents were hogging the TV.**

**SydADVENTURETIME: Yeah, she be a psycho! XD**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Spoiler alert; he does ;)**

**Random, Ugh, THIRD facepalm moment today! The whole Hambo scene will go down in Azrial.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Daily posts...fun for you...hell for me...I'm gonna be a zombie soon.**

**Bad1027: XD**

**DSxAssassinx98: Thanks! That means the world to me! :D**

**He23t: I wouldn't go THAT far...**

**random kpopper: Yeah well, my brain was giving me poop, so yeah...**

**slake333: I didn't either; then I wrote it XD**

**adventurer of Ooo: Aw, thanks! :3  
****Disclaimer: Still hate bunnies**.

* * *

_**Chapter 38: Lucky**_

* * *

As Finn and Jake neared the battleground, the sound of screaming people could be heard.

"Faster, Jake!" Finn leaned forward as though this would have any effect on his brother's speed at all. Flambo, previously unnoticed in front of Finn, jumped off of Jake's back and tried running away, but Jake stretched out a fifth paw and seized him.

"Ouch! Ooh, hey, get offs'a me! I ain't goin' back there!"

"Just cast flame shield on us, Flambo!" Jake ordered. He did, and was promptly dropped. He resumed fleeing as Finn and Jake charged in, plunging through the streets to the heart of the kingdom. "I don't like this..." skeleton ghosts were pillaging everything in sight.

"Course you don't; we're good!" Finn replied.

"Then let's get this baddie!" the brothers pelted through the castle to the throne room, where the Prince of Games was seated in the form of its human host. Finn snarled at his father, and the demon sneered back.

"Hello, Finn. Come to watch my victory over this pathetic kingdom? And over you?"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Won't I?" the Prince snapped its fingers, and twenty-three skeleton ghosts appeared. "Finish them," then it vanished in a cloud of shadow.

"This'll be easy!" Finn boasted.

"Too easy…" Jake mumbled. "Man, I don't like it! What's the angle?"

"It's a coward?"

"Hmm…" the dog didn't seem convinced.

Needless to say, the brothers kicked butt.

"There you go FP, one kingdom saved," Finn dusted off his hands.

"Thanks, Finn. If my dad found out that somebody attacked his kingdom while he was away, he'd lock me up again! Later!"

Then Jake spoke those words, those three magical words.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Marceline wanted to go adventuring the other day," Finn said after a journey of silence.

"What did you say?"

"Too dangerous."

"What? Dude, if you love her, you gotta let her be free."

"I love Marcie!" Finn protested. "I just don't want her getting hurt. Never again," Finn doubted that he would ever forget the sight of Marceline when she had been shot with burning arrows so long ago.

"If you really love someone, you look out for their interests, like when Lady denies my tenth serving of ice cream or when Marceline refuses to turn you into a vampire."

"How is that looking out for my interests? I'm interested in staying with her forever!"

"She doesn't want you getting hurt, bro. Think; everyone you know, dying at your feet. That's her curse; do you think she'd want to share it with the one person she loves more than the world?"

There was a long moment of silence while Finn thought.

"We're lucky people, Jake."

"That we are, brother. That we are."

* * *

"Marceline?" Finn shouted as he and Jake entered the treehouse. "Marcie! Marcie, I'm home! Where are you?" BMO looked at him in a way that was half pitying and half terrified. Rainicorn descended from the bedrooms and whispered something indistinct. Jake turned white as his sensitive dog ears picked up her words. Finn took in the expressions of everyone around him, and his own eyes widened. "No."

"Finn..." Jake began.

"No."

"Dude, we'll find her."

"It's gone too far. It took her, Jake!" Finn was snarling and pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. His expression made BMO and Rainicorn seek shelter behind the dog.

"Finn..."

But Finn had reached the point of no return. He was feral now. Even Jake backed away as he turned. The expression in his eyes was pure, untarnished hatred. Wild fury raged through his mind like a wildfire. The monster had taken his beloved vampire. The monster had to be slain. Who knew what it was doing to her? Thoughts filled Finn's head, unspeakable thoughts. He began to shake with unbridled rage. The thought of the being that had sired him violating his wife brought Finn to the breaking point. He walked to the window and screamed one tortured word for all of Ooo to hear.

"_Marceline_!"


	39. Dawn

**_DUDES I'M AT OVER 600 FLIPPIN' _****_REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH_!**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Oh yes. Not in the way you're imagining, I'm sure, but yes.**

**BladeGuy9: Well I do always try to keep my promises!**

**Random: Thanks! Only took like forty chapters ;D**

**ptrip3: I never stop ;)**

**FinncelineForeve: I AGREE but that would be anticlimactic, even for me :P**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Nah I'm cool with it. Story's only got until chapter 42 before Azrial starts and my daily pledge ends. Phew.**

**Fionna cake13: D:**

**SydADVENTURETIME: Why no; that would mean you'd be bored!**

**Bad1027: What is this obsession with Narnia? Just the other day my friend and I were half-jokingly talking about looking for portals to Narnia in the heads of our English classmates. And yes, I'm in accelerated. Says a lot, doesn't it?**

**He23t: Just wait for the end of THIS chapter!**

**Yuna Dragonheart: I bow to your wise advice. Seriously. Writing is my life, so I figured I'd...give myself a goal? Is that the phrase I'm looking for? Anyhow, I already write twenty-four seven, so I figured hey, let's give it some purpose! And I know these last few chapters have been rushed; I can't wait for this story to end so I can really get into Azrial, which will have no schedule whatsoever. Anyhow, thanks for the review and I wish you well!**

**Lileipad: And then this chapter hits Finn like a fireball...**

**Christian: Nah, LSP does her own thing.**

**Mr. penguin991: Mike? Hm...hmm...hm! I've already written out this story's Prince-gets-butt-kicked scene, but Mike WILL appear in Azrial! Thanks for the idea!**

**annabell22: Haha I'm so evil I'd do that! XD AND DUDE I THINK YOU'RE MY 600TH REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! :D**

**mkorralover99: I'm sorry, I cannot control what I write. I, personally, hate Marcie being kidnapped, but her being pregnant changes the circumstances just a tad.**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Dear heaven above I cannot type tonight! The Prince of Games will get what's coming to him.**

**thatbatmanguy: Naw it's cool! I hate mobile stuff; flips me the freak out. I mixed that up, but I'm too lazy to change it, yet not to type out this statement. And I don't mind daily updates; there are only a few chapters left, anyhow.**

**random kpopper: The Prince of Games shall, indeed, pay for its crimes.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

_**Chapter 39: Dawn**_

* * *

Every day, Finn expected Marceline to float through the window of their bedroom and roll her eyes, saying that the Prince had been easy to defeat and that it had been more trouble finding her way back to him than it had been to escape.

_"I'm not helpless, weenie,"_ was what she would say, he imagined, when he'd tackle her as gently as possible. _"It was a piece of cake getting out of that mess,"_ and he'd ask her for details and go rampaging after his father. End of story.

"Hey Finn, you okay yet?" Jake was checking up on him again.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again until Marceline's back in my arms," he answered hollowly. "She's pregnant; she can't defend herself without putting the baby at risk!" Finn choked up. Jake went over and held him in his arms.

"It's gonna be okay," the dog said softly, cradling the human to his chest.

"How do you know?" he accused.

"It comes from right here," he replied, placing a paw over Finn's heart. They shared the smallest of smiles before a pained cry echoed from downstairs. "Lady!" Jake cried, stretching down. Finn followed without hesitation, and they arrived in the living room to see Rainicorn, eyes closed in agony. When she opened them again, she looked at Jake pleadingly.

"Jake, my love, I need to get to the hospital," she said.

"Well...okay. Just a sec," he began to stretch his arm for the fridge, presumably to get ice cream.

"NOW!" Rainicorn screamed. Finn and Jake stepped back in shock. Rainicorn hardly ever yelled. "Honey pie, please carry me!" she pleaded. Jake leapt out the window and stretched into a huge dog.

"Climb aboard, m'lady. Finn, you too," Rainicorn obeyed, as did Finn. On the way, Rainicorn said something that made both boys come to a startling realization.

"My water just broke!"

"Oh sick!" Jake exclaimed. "Wait, you're...going into labor? Now? B-but night is statistically when complications in rainicorn births are most likely to happen! And it's midnight, so—!"

"Sugar muffin," she soothed, "I'll be f—ah!" Jake sped up.

When they reached the hospital and told Nurse Pound Cake what was going on, it was chaos. They took Rainicorn to the third floor and wheeled her into a room on a gurney. Jake and Finn waited outside on Doctor Princess' orders.

"Man, I'm havin' a baby!" Jake was pulling out his fur. Finn struggled to smile.

"That's great," he said. "Congratulations."

"You don't sound so happy..." Jake frowned suspiciously.

_I gotta be cheerful for my bro!_

"I'm just...Marceline..." Finn's throat closed.

"I'd feel exactly the same if our places were reversed," Jake smiled in understanding.

"I've gotta find her, man."

"I'd help, but I've got a wife and, soon, a kid."

"I understand," Finn gave a wobbly smile. "Or I will, soon enough."

_I hope..._

"You may enter," Jake rushed past Doctor Princess, tail going a mile a minute as he spotted his exhausted wife and wide-eyed baby. Finn smiled at the scene. Rainicorn smiled gently as Jake lifted the infant from her arms.

"Any ideas for names?" she asked.

"Dawn," Jake said softly, "'Cause that's when she was born," it was true; the sun was barely daring to rise.

"That's a beautiful name, Jake," Rainicorn kissed his cheek as he stared wonderingly at the pup in his arms. She had rainbow fur, the colors of her mother, and had a tiny horn, but she was a dog, like her father. Finn peered over his brother's shoulder.

"You wanna hold her?" the dog asked.

"Naw, man," he could see the waves of protectiveness surging in Jake's eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to her," Jake handed Dawn back to Rainicorn. With all the adoration going on, Finn found it was easy to slip out. He found an empty room and lay down to sleep.

* * *

_"You monster!" Finn roared, swinging his sword. "What have you done with Marceline?"_

_"The question, my son, is what haven't I done with her."_

_"Rrrargh!" Finn charged forward and attempted to stab the demon, but it vanished in a cloud of darkness. _

_"Finn. I am your father. You cannot defeat me!"_

_"You are no such thing, and I will!" Finn cried in return. "HIYAH!" the Prince dodged._

"_You have won one battle, pathetic mortal, but I shall win our war."_

"_I don't want a war; I just want my friends back!"_

"_Oh yes, that certainly changes things," it said flatly and without emotion. Finn frowned at the mockery._

_"It should! I don't really want to fight you, I just want you to leave me alone!"_

_"Too bad!" the Prince snarled, extending claws of shadow. Finn swiped at them with his sword, but they re-formed. Twirling his blade, the human stepped back._

_"Face me, coward demon!" he shouted furiously. "Face me and die!"_

_"We'll see who's the coward..."_

_"I know right now! It's you!" Finn was agitated, to say the least._

_"We'll see...we'll see..." the last thing Finn heard before falling into oblivion was an evil chuckle._

* * *

When Finn awoke, he realized that all was silent; no babies crying. Worried, the human stood and left the room.

"Where're Jake, Lady, and Dawn?" he asked a crowd of doctors and nurses.

"Oh Finn! It was horrible!" Doctor Princess exclaimed before fainting. Finn walked over and found a pair of dice seated upon Rainicorn's bed, and her translator with its now broken chain left behind. Finn clutched said translator in his hand, one thought burning clear in his mind.

His father would pay.


	40. Mount Bleak Spirits

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Yup! Almost over, but at least it's getting good!**

**BladeGuy9: Yes, the Prince of Games has an intense death wish.**

**mkorralover99: All in a wildly selfish plot to lure Finn to...well, you'll find out ;D**

**annabell22: XD**

**Ovks and Marceline: Yuppers...**

**FincelineForever: Yeah, yeah he is.**

**Lileipad: I apologize, then, because the end of this chapter is not very happy. Not at all.**

**Bad1027: Yeah I love that book! It's scary for me because I love books, but it has a (kind of) happy ending, so it all works out :)**

**Fionna cake13: Thanks! And neither can I :D**

**SydADVENTURETIME: Thanks! :)**

**Kittles: You made me laugh...thanks :D I needed that. **

**Baconator: That's what I live to hear; that I have, once again, shocked my readers!  
**

**random kpopper: Thanks! **

**adventurer of Ooo: Oh. Yeah. :)**

**Christian: Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Yes, the prophecy is about Finn's daughter. Spoiler alert is late to the party :P**

**Mr. penguin991: NOBODY CARES YA STINKY OL' MAN! Now where was I with that response...? Ah yes! I hated seventh grade so very much...teachers rocked. Students were traitorous backstabbers. **

**He23t: ;D**

**DeadlockTheHero: I always underestimate myself, think my work sucks'n such, and thanks!**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Oh my! I sincerely hope you weren't checking every five minutes, 'cause this piece of crap took all day to write!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: No probs :)**

**Guest: Well, the Prince of Games IS the guy I decided to make the Number One Baddie in my trilogy, so...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

* * *

_**Chapter 40: Mount Bleak Spirits**_

* * *

Finn had searched all of Ooo for his wife, brother, sister in-law, and niece, but alas, they were nowhere to be found. The only places left were the Forest of Helplessness and the realms beyond, the ocean, the Nightosphere (Finn didn't even know if that was in Ooo...), and Mount Bleak Spirits. The human searched first the ocean, then the Forest. At last, he had to face Mount Bleak Spirits. The very atmosphere surrounding the bare crags made him feel hopeless, but still he carried on.

"Congratulations, traveler!" said a humanoid with gold-colored cat ears, a golden-hued tail, and whiskers after Finn had stepped onto the bare dirt and stone. "You have reached Mount Bleak Spirits, where our job is to make you feel worthless! How may I be of assistance? I'm Margie, by the way; the doormat. Now say hello."

"Hi, Margie," Finn growled. He hadn't slept for three days because he had been organizing and leading the search for Marceline, Rainicorn, Dawn, and Jake. "Where's the Prince of Games?"

"Whoa, hey, look who's ahead of himself! In order to continue, you must first pass my test."

"I'll do anything!"

"Good," she purred. "Good...now kill this kitten!" she produced a golden tabby kitten from somewhere within the folds of her deep purple robes.

"Is it evil?"

"No, she's disobedient and didn't go to bed last night. Now kill her!"

"Mm...mm..." Finn raised his sword, struggling with himself. On one hand, he needed to do this to save his friends. On the other, killing the harmless kitten was wrong. But didn't two wrongs make a right? Finn lowered his sword with deadly precision…and stopped a hair's breadth from the infant feline. "Margie, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Congratulations, you pass! And my name's not Margie!" the cat-woman shouted as Finn sprinted up the mountain.

* * *

"Ah ah ah!" scolded another cat-woman, this one with tortoiseshell markings. Finn sighed heavily.

"Look lady, I gotta save my friends!"

"Too bad!" she snapped.

"Get outta the way!"

"Not until you learn some manners!"

"Could you please move out of the way…?" he asked tensely.

"Maybe," she smirked and stepped aside.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"I am your final trial!"

"Okay, I'm seriously sensing a theme here," Finn said as he came upon a third cat-woman, this one with white feline appendages. She scowled.

"Your trial is to deeply ponder life, and what you would do if—"

"I don't have time for this uselessness! I gotta save everybody!" Finn shoved her down. "Sorry!" he called as he sprinted up the mountain.

* * *

When Finn reached the little cave, he felt like a god.

Seeing his friends imprisoned behind bars of solidified shadow made him feel a whole lot worse.

"Marcie! Jake!" he cried, running forward and clutching those bars. Marceline's eyes widened as she leapt to her feet.

"Finn! You gotta get outta here; it's after us!"  
"Not if I can't take you."

"No, you don't under—!"

"Well isn't this sweet," sneered the Prince of Games. Finn drew his word and whipped around, searching the surprisingly well-light cave for his father.

"What are you doing?"

"Luring you here so you can't have any descendants, of course! You know of the prophecy. You know that a female human is destined to be my downfall. I cannot let that happen! That's why I'm killing your little vampire now, while you watch."

"Wh-what about the others?"

"Simply toys; pawns in my game," the Prince used a claw of shadow to hurl Finn's sword to the opposite end of the cave and backed up, away from Finn but still facing the cage. "Now I'm going to destroy your little friends..."

"No!"

"And you will be powerless to stop me," the demon laughed. Finn snarled angrily as his father charged a powerful blast in its hands and aimed said blast at Marceline, Rainicorn, Dawn, and Jake.

_There is one thing I can do._

"_NO_!" Finn shouted again, throwing himself between the Prince and his family.

The blast hit him like an entire kingdom, and he was thrown against the cage. He felt every bone in his body break, heard Marceline scream.

Then everything went dark


	41. Death

**BladeGuy9: I don't know, what IS going to happen next? I know; I'm gonna celebrate 'cause I'm off for Thanksgiving for this coming week! Yeah! I'll throw a party with all...ten of my friends! Yeah no.**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Er...yes! Sphinxes! Pft, no I didn't just say that 'cause you said it first... ;D**

**Lileipad: Spoiler alert; Finn's not TOTALLY dead...yet. Heehee.**

**Ovks and Marceline: Well, you had to wait until I got out of rehearsal. SORRY!**

**Vicious-Ner: I know I'm rushing it, but well, when a story goes on for this long, I really wanna get that sequel going!**

**mkorralover99: NOOOO I DON'T MEAN TO! I didn't mean to kill you!**

**FincelineForever: Awesome. Speaking of tables and flipping, this fight between these two chicks broke out right before school today! There was screaming and everything, like "YOU CALLED ME A FUCKING WHORE!" and I looked at my friend, said, "Let's go this way," and thought, _That's high school for ya. _I got that from your table thing because one girl flipped the other onto a table...it was in the cafeteria.**

**annabell22: Don't worry, don't fret, he's not totally dead.**

**Pablojcd: I'm sorry, I don't mean to...also, you made me chuckle.**

**Kittles: NONE OF YOUR REVIEWS ARE STUPID!**

**adventurer of Ooo: DANG IT somebody unwraveled my plot! **

**He23t: Yup...**

**Random: Aw, thanks! :3**

**Christian: You have no need to apologize.**

**guest: We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

**Fionna cake 13: He's not TOTALLY dead, don't worry.**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Thanks :)**

**sarah: I apologize for my mother's paranoia; I have no Twitter. She doesn't even know I have this...**

**Prince Lighting: Aw, did I change your life? :3 I actually am doing a sequel, Azrial, but not until I get 666 reviews here. I have to get into Azrial a bit before I post.**

**Mr. penguin991: I know :(**

**Disclaimer****: Sigh...how many times must we go over this? NO FREAKIN' WAY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 41: Death**_

* * *

_When Finn opened his eyes, he was standing in a grassy meadow under a starry sky. Those heavenly orbs of light were so crystal clear that he felt as though he could reach out and touch them, have them for his own..._

_Then his heart hit rock bottom._

_"I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked, knowing that someone was standing behind him._

_"Yes and no," replied a voice. "You're in limbo," Finn turned to see Death standing beside the Cosmic Owl._

_"I have not yet fully claimed your soul, mortal," Death said._

_"Then why am I here?" Finn snapped. "Why aren't I fighting the Prince? Why aren't I protecting my wife and my unborn child from its wrath?"_

_"Because you are needed here," replied the Cosmic Owl. "Finn the human, your services are requested by my court. We have chosen you to join our ranks."_

_"Look, this is an honor and all, but I'm not dead! I have to be with Marcie!"_

_"Hear us out," Death said._

_"Yes. Hear us out. Time has periodically frozen itself in your world; your family is not being harmed," Finn relaxed._

_"Okay. Tell me what's going on."_

_"Finn the human, your brave deeds are most wondrous and good. Your soul is kind and your mind is clever. You have gone far to protect those you love, and I have a choice for you to make."_

_"Okay. Shoot."_

_"On one end of the scale is the one person you love most; the one you would give up anything to be with..."_

_"Marceline?"_

_"...and on the other end of the scale are all of your other friends and family, the ones you would collectively give up anything to be with. But this scale has a third weight; those lost to you, the ones you would give anything to see."_

_"My real mom..." Finn whispered. "Can I talk to her? Just for a moment? Just to hear her voice?"_

_"No," was Death's response. "That would sway your decision, and that must be yours and yours alone."_

_"Decision?"_

_"Decision," the Cosmic Owl agreed. "I have given you your options. Now choose," Finn gulped. What if he chose the wrong one?_

I...I want to be with Marcie...and with my other friends...and with my mom! I've gotta think about this.

Marceline is the one person I love more than the world, more than life itself—literally. I'd become undead to stay with her. And she loves me, she's carrying my baby, we're married, she's the most amazing person I've ever met...I love her so much. I love...I love everything about her, so much that I can't even begin to describe my emotions.

But...but Jake, Lady, Dawn, Bubblegum, and Flame Princess are my family, too. I can't go on with my life without them; that wouldn't be right. No, no. I have to stay with them. For as long as is humanly possible, I have to stay with them. They've been there for me so many times…I should be able to be there for them, for as long as my life allows.

And my mom...! I've never even see her face! I miss her, though. I hear her voice, sometimes, when I sleep, and in the way my family talks to me. But they can never be…her. Not ever. She is all that created me, for I have no father. And she is human! Oh how I'd love to, just for a moment, feel the warm caress of her hand on my cheek, to feel the warmth of true humanity for a change.

What should I do?

_Then he knew._

_He knew what he would do, and he knew the consequences, and he didn't care. He didn't need to think; he felt in his heart, his soul, his very being, that this was the correct way, that this was his path, his fate, his destiny._

_"Cosmic Owl...Death...I choose Marceline."_

_"You realize that this choice comes with a heavy burden?" The Cosmic Owl asked._

_"Yes. But I don't care; I wanna be with Marcie."_

_"Well then, let us continue. In addition to immortality, with the exception of your body being unable to heal wounds at a supernatural pace when those wounds are caused by blades, I will grant you one wish," boomed the voice of the Cosmic Owl. In that moment, Finn knew that he could have any weapon, any power, any_thing_ he desired. But there was only one thing he couldn't attain through physical means..._

_"I wish..." he swallowed hard. "I wish...that I was immune to vampire bites," the owl's head turned to one side._

_"You give up your own desires for your beloved's happiness. Why?" it asked._

_"Because," was Finn's reply. "She's my world, my sun, my stars. I'd do anything to make her happy. I love her."_

_"Death, do you agree to this mortal's terms?"_

_"I agree," Death replied. The owl leaned forward and touched its beak to Finn's forehead. For just a moment, it felt like tiny butterflies were filling him all up, top to bottom. Then the feeling vanished._

_"It is done," Death nodded agreement._

_"Forever, Marcie. I swear...I'll stay with you forever now," he whispered softly. "Forever, eternity, and a day."_

_"We will now send you back to your time, where you can give Jake my glad wishes for his family. Good luck, Finn the human. May your luck never run dry," the Cosmic Owl said in blessing. Death mounted said owl, and they flew away into the stars._


	42. The Battle

_**I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**I was really busy! I'm on break for Thanksgiving, and I was spending some quality time with my friends, and I didn't have any free time to write! My friends helped to lift me from the depths of depression, though, so that's a good thing. But when I finally had time to turn on my iPod and check for emails...well, I almost passed out. THANK YOU! I know what I'm thankful for today...**_

_**YOU.**_

_**Again...**_

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!**_

_**I await all the angry reviews I'm bound to receive. **_

_**On a different note...**_

_**I guess I was pretty cryptic last chapter (?) 'cause I've had a lot of questions. Let's answer some of the more popular ones. **_

_**1. Finn is immortal; the Cosmic Owl made him choose between immortality, mortality, and death as a reward for being so good. Death agreed to Finn's choice, and Finn was made an immortal human. **_

_**2. He chose to be immune to vampire bites so Marceline can bite him without turning him; if you'll remember, she has an insatiable lust for human blood that prevents some of their intimate moments. **_

_**3. Azrial will be up sometime in December. Maybe it'll be a Christmas present. Okay so that wasn't a question, but I needed to tell y'all so ya don't think I've abandoned you. I won't. Never. You're stuck with me for all eternity :p so deal.**_

_**ON ANOTHER DIFFERENT NOTE...**_

_**This is the shortest thing I've ever written. I'M SO SORRY but my fight scene muse was deader than a doornail.**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

**Pablojcd: Aww...**

**annabell22: Check above.**

**Ovks and Marceline: ;D**

**mkorralover99: Yay!**

**BladeGuy9: Top note. **

**Lileipad: Never heard of it, but it's still awesome! :D**

**Random: That's my goal!**

**InK-on-her-fingers: NOOOO WAS NOT LAME!**

**Fionna cake13: Thanks!**

**FincelineForever: Ooh, ouch.**

**Christian: I'm sorry to disappoint you :(**

**Bad1027: Look up.**

**Kittles: You...are an amazing person :3**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: ;)**

**Prince Lighting: Look at the above note.**

**adventurer of Ooo: I can't wait to see, either.**

**Athulis: Thanks!**

**Mr. penguin991: And...guess what's next? More anticlimactic badness.**

**Prince Finn: Really? Wow!**

**kazuma: I will indeed put Susan Strong in! And 666TH REVIEWER WOOHOO!**

**He23t: All is made clear in the above A/N.**

**Boglo: Why thank you!**

**Baconator: Please, look above.**

**James Talon: Thanks a ton!  
**

**AXROLIC: This be the last chapter :(**

**I'm-Just-you're-problem: Thank you, thank you very much.**

**radicaldizzytacoz: Thanks for all your support, and Happy Thanksgiving to you, too!**

**DSxAssassinx98: You'd be...correct XD**

**TheAeonMetroid: Pft. What brainwashing...? ;)**

**stalkurn: O.O ...But that would have ruined Azrial! XD**

**Bobby55: Thanks! I try my hardest.**

**Vicious-Ner: I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! :'( I've been busy! Check the top A/N for info.**

**Random: I tried!**

**Pander-Blossom: On it!**

**Ashagon: Thanks :')**

**Disclaimer: For the fifty-fifth time (or somewhere around that area :P) in the trilogy, no!**

* * *

_**Chapter 42: The Battle**_

* * *

"NO!" Finn shouted, throwing himself between the Prince and his family.

The blast hit him like an entire kingdom, and he was thrown against the cage. He felt every bone in his body break, heard Marceline scream.

Then he got back up.

Stiffly, but he did. His bones healed almost instantly.

"Tough break, demon," he grunted. "I've been blessed by the Cosmic Owl. And you're. Going. Down," the human charged, punching the Prince hard in the face before retrieving his sword.

I'm immortal...but not to blades, Finn remembered as the Prince's sword materialized in its hands. The human charged his father and swung his sword hard. The Prince's met it, that shred of Finn's mother's soul rippling up and down in the shadows. Furious, Finn struck again, but was blocked.

Then it was the Prince's turn.

It twirled around and created a shallow gash in Finn's side. Blood began to flow.

"Finn!" Marceline shouted. "You dimwit, be careful!" but he heard the fear invading her voice. He leapt away from the Prince. He was a changed man. He had much more to lose.

"I promise!" he managed to reply as he struck at the Prince, but it dodged.

"Die, foolish mortal!" it snarled, striking. Finn parried again. He then disarmed the demon.

"And stay dead," Finn snarled as he stabbed his father where its heart was supposed to be before hurrying to Marceline's cage, which had broken with the Prince's supposed death. She wrapped her arms around him, trembling.

"Finn...it...it..." she started to cry, burying her head in his chest.

"I know, he said softly. "I know," then she was doubling over in pain, looking up at him through frightened eyes. "What? Marcie, what's wrong?" but somewhere deep inside, he already knew.

"Finn...the baby...it's coming!"

* * *

_**And thus ends Unholy. Heehee. Be on the lookout for Azrial!**_


End file.
